Auprès des ténèbres
by itomie973
Summary: Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis des années auparavant, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu de vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe de la fic Orpheline de Sainte Anne
1. Des années plus tard…

Auprès des ténèbres…

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, puis avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu de vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

**Petit mot : J'ai décidée de légèrement changer le tire, que j'avais communiqué à certaines d'entre vous, pour lui donner un côté plus « stylé » lol. Pas sûre que ce soit réussi…**

Chapitre 1 : Des années plus tard…

_Floride, le 8 Avril XXXX_

_Salut la famille,_

_Comment __ça__ va de votre côté ? Moi tout va pour le mieux, à part que vous me manquez tous très fort. Je viens tout juste de terminer mon cours de sport de la matinée, et j'ai eu envie de vous écrire. J'ai reçu ce matin vos cadeaux pour mon anniversaire et ils étaient tout simplement GÉNIAUX ! Vous n'auriez pas dut faire de tels folies ! Mais merci du fond du cœur._

_Rosalie et Emmett, merci infiniment pour ce merveilleux nouveau téléphone portable. C'est vrai que c'est bien plus facile de communiquer par sms. En plus, mon éducatrice devenait folle de toujours devoir parler à ma place__,__ lors des NOMBREUX appels de maman… _

_Et l'appareil photo numérique que m'ont offert Alice et Jasper est parfait ! C'__'était une très bonne idée__! Je vais pouvoir immortaliser tout ce que je vois. Comme ça, lorsque je vous les montrerais, ce sera comme si vous aviez été là avec moi. Au fait, Alice, je n'avais pas besoin de tous ces vêtements__! Tu m'as déjà envoyé toute la collection de chez Élite, il y a moins d'un mois ! Je commence à ne plus avoir de place._

_Clair de Lune de Debussy passe en boucle dans ma chambre tous les soirs, en plus de toutes les autres jolies mélodies qui ont été enregistrés. Merci beaucoup__,__ Edward. Et merci aussi pour la chaîne hifi qui allait avec le CD. Mais__,__ j'ai juste une question, vous pensez que ma chambre de l'internat fait quelle taille ?_

_Enfin__,__ maman et papa, je compte bien utiliser les billets d'avions que vous m'avez envoyez pour venir vous rendre visite__,__ le plus rapidement possible. Vous me manquez tous très fort, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin vous revoir__._

_Bon, il faut que vous laisse, Audrey m'attend pour qu'on aille manger ensemble. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai enfin une meilleure amie (en dehors de vous, bien sûr), et elle est vraiment sympa !_

_Je vous dis à dans trois mois._

_Bisous à tous._

_Bella_

_PS : Maman, ne profite pas que j'ai enfin un téléphone portable, pour me harceler de messages. Je vous aime._

Assise sur le haut d'un grand rocher, Esmée relisait en boucle une ancienne lettre qu'elle avait reçue de sa fille. Trois ans et demi. Voilà presque quatre ans, que la jeune femme avait dût acceptée le départ de sa benjamine. Il était étrange pour un vampire comme elle de se dire, que ces années de torture sans son ange, lui avait paru être une éternité. Fermant les yeux sous la douceur de la légère brise d'été, Esmée se disait qu'ils avaient tous prit la bonne décision concernant la jolie brune. Car Bella, avait beaucoup changée depuis son intégration à l'institut de Wallon, en Floride. La jeune mère devait bien avouer, que son enfant n'aurait jamais pu aussi bien évoluer en restant à leurs côtés. Elle était très fière de l'avancée de la jeune adolescente, qui était maintenant presque totalement guérit de son handicap.

Car à maintenant dix-sept ans, Bella s'était admirablement bien développée, pour devenir une jeune femme gracieuse et pleine de joie. Sa déficience mentale avait largement régressée, et ses lésions cérébrales étaient totalement résorbées. La diminution de ses capacités intellectuelles ayant eu pour origine une atteinte de son S.N.C. (Système Nerveux central), - provenant de son agression dans les bois – la suite de sa guérison dépendait entièrement d'un bon encadrement, après la guérison de ses dommages cervicales.

En effet, ils avaient découvert que l'origine de sa maladie, dépendant en réalité de facteurs psychosociaux. Car outre les problèmes socio-économiques, - découlant de la pauvreté de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne - le climat affectif jouait un rôle fondamental, qui avait amené la jolie brune à un retard mental sévère. L'adoption désastreuse par les Swan, avait eu pour effet de créer en Bella, des effets désorganisant de carences affectives graves. Pour se protéger, elle avait donc sombré dans une dépression anaclitique, amenant ainsi à une baisse de son efficience intellectuelle. Mais, une bonne stimulation culturelle offerte par sa famille, et l'équipe soignante de Wallon, avait aidé la jeune adolescente à remonter la pente.

Esmée se réjouit que toutes ces épreuves, au combien difficile, avait maintenant prit fin. Et c'était maintenant avec nostalgie, qu'elle relisait en boucle, les tous premiers courriers qu'elle avait reçue de son enfant. La jeune mère avait hâte de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa benjamine, même si elle restait inquiète de devoir se confronter à une adolescente. Cependant, Bella avait aujourd'hui terminée sa formation à Wallon, et elle devait désormais revenir auprès des Cullen. Esmée sourit en se disant que l'an prochain, la jolie brune retournerait au lycée avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle aurait certes un an de retard, pour cette première année au lycée, mais elle serait à ses yeux comme toutes les autres.

Par ailleurs, outre le retour imminent de la benjamine, une autre question intriguait la jeune mère. Depuis quelques mois, la jeune fille paraissait très secrète, et restait concentrer sur un projet qui semblait lui tenait à cœur. Mais malgré leur questionnement, Bella ne voulait pas leur donner plus d'indication sur ses derniers progrès en Floride, et cherchait à soigneusement éviter de plus en plus la discussion avec les Cullen. Lentement, elle avait fini par ne plus répondre à leur nombreux sms, et n'était pas venue leur rendre visite durant ses dernières vacances. Se contentant d'un « je vais bien », toutes les semaines, puis tous les mois. Ils avaient bien tentés de venir à l'improviste à son institution, inquiets de savoir s'ils pouvaient lui apporter de l'aide, voir, de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais la jeune adolescente, qu'était maintenant Bella, refusait catégoriquement leur venue. Alice, sans vraiment en donner la raison, avait certifié que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée.

Voilà pourquoi, en se retenant difficilement, les Cullen tentaient de laisser de l'espace au dernier membre de leur clan. Espérant que tous ces mystères seraient résolus cet été. Ils avaient peur, sans réellement se l'avouer, que la jolie brune veuille simplement s'éloigner d'eux. Les humains étaient tellement versatiles, et leur vie était si courte, qu'ils craignaient que Bella ne les ait juste oubliés. Dans un sens, ce serait surement la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Après tout, si celle-ci ne se détournait d'eux, ils ne seraient plus « forcés » de la transformer en l'un des leurs. Elle serait alors protéger.

Soufflant de dépit, Esmée ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à accepter cette situation. Sans oublier, qu'ils avaient dû déménager il y a cinq mois à Forks - à Washington - pour ne pas que les humains ne se doutent de leur véritable nature. Ils avaient bien envoyés un message à la Bella pour l'avertir de ce départ, mais ils étaient pour l'instant restés sans réponse. Le mois de Juillet venait de commencer, et la chaleur de l'été survenait lentement, déjà les forêts alentours regorgeaient d'animaux sauvages sortis de l'hibernation. L'adolescente était obligée de revenir vers eux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune mère espérait de tout son cœur que tous les billets d'avion qu'elle lui avait encore envoyés, la convaincrait de revenir à la maison, le plus rapidement possible.

- Esmée. Dit Carlisle d'une voix lasse. Si on est sorti tous ensemble « pique-niquer », c'est bien pour nous changer les idées. Arrête de relire ces vieilles lettres. Tu sais qu'elle va bientôt revenir.

Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme vit que sa famille l'avait entouré, d'un air grave. Ils semblaient avoir fini de chasser depuis un long moment maintenant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarquée leur présence.

- C'est juste que… Je m'inquiète ! Se justifia-t-elle. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne plus donner de nouvelles. De ne plus répondre à nos messages. Elle doit avoir fini sa scolarité à Wallon depuis fin Juin, on est en Juillet, et elle n'est toujours pas là.

- Elle va arriver. Réfuta la douce voix d'Alice. Elle doit juste terminée ce qu'elle a commencé. Elle est très concentrée sur… autre chose. Quelque chose de bien. Je l'ai vue.

- Oh, alors Madame a eu une vision, et elle ne nous a rien dit ! S'emporta Rosalie, avec reproche. Tu pourrais au moins nous tenir au courant.

- Si Alice n'a rien dit c'est bien pour une raison. Alors respecte son choix. Intervint Edward, dans un souffle. Bella à peut-être juste besoin d'air. Tu y as pensé ?

Jasper, tendu, détourna les yeux de cette énième dispute entre la blonde et le télépathe. Il avait encore du mal à penser que sa protégée, depuis ces quelques mois, s'était autant éloignée d'eux, et plus précisément de lui. Bella, en partant, avait laissé un grand vide dans leur cœur à tous. Mais maintenant qu'elle donnait à peine signe de vie, elle avait aujourd'hui créée un véritable gouffre au sein du clan. Son don, toujours aussi actif, lui renvoya alors le même sentiment de mélancolie qu'éprouvaient tous les Cullen à cet instant.

- Rentrant maintenant. Dit Emmett, d'une voix bourrue, las de cette mauvaise ambiance. Vous vous disputerez plus tard.

Levant les yeux au ciel, ils s'aperçurent que la nuit était presque totalement tombée. Et les énormes nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux, ne présageait rien de bon. Eux qui adoraient pourtant joué au base-ball, pendant les orages, ne ressentaient que l'envie de s'enfermer dans leur grande villa. Prestement, ils se mirent en route au travers des bois. Néanmoins, à quelques mètres de leur habitation, une odeur inhabituelle les interpella. Stoppant leur course effrénée, à l'avant de la maison, ils reniflèrent tous les environs. Là, dans leur résidence, se trouvait un humain. Le cœur de celui-ci, battait vivement d'angoisse, et il semblait faire les cents pas dans leur salon avant de s'assoir prestement. L'arôme, qui leur parvenait plus nettement à présent qu'ils étaient immobiles, était doux et sucrée. Presque familier, si ce n'était cette légère senteur de freesia, qui émanait maintenant de l'arôme si particulier.

S'observant tour à tour, ils rentrèrent promptement dans leur demeure, en direction du salon d'où l'odeur provenait. Poussant vivement la porte d'entrée de la fameuse pièce, les vampires observèrent longuement l'étranger, assis dans un de leur fauteuil en cuir bleu. Étranger qui était en réalité une jolie jeune femme, aux longs cheveux bruns, lui arrivant jusqu'en dessous de la taille. Celle-ci, en les entendant arrivée, sursauta, avant de se relever pour leur faire face. De grands yeux chocolat, les dévisagea longuement avec surprise, puis un magnifique sourire éclaira de douces et fines lèvres rosées.

- Maman, Papa… Dit une mélodieuse voix inconnue. Je suis rentrée.

A SUIVRE.

Je tenais encore à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont gentiment encouragée à écrire la suite de la fic Orpheline de Sainte Anne. J'espère que cette seconde partie ne vous décevra pas.


	2. Mise au point !

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Kaena Black****:** Merci pour ta review. C'est un vrai plaisir pour mieux de continuer cette fic. Tu te rendras compte que Bella à bien plus de secrets à cacher, qu'il n'y paraît… Biz.

**Miss45 :** Je suis heureuse de te retrouver pour cette seconde partie. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant cette histoire. Bisouxxx.

** D tess :** Oui, j'avais envie de faire Bella sortir de son mutisme et de sa maladie. Je compte bien faire évoluer le couple Edward/Bella, en leur causant beaucoup de difficultés bien sûr lol. Bisouxxx.

**Zellie marcy****:** C'est vrai que maintenant Bella va pouvoir encore mieux dévoiler son caractère. J'ai hâte de pouvoir exploiter une Bella adolescente Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Gwla10****:** Bella est guérie, mais je ne vais pas lui faire de cadeaux pour autant lol. D'ailleurs les ennuis commencent maintenant ! Bisouxxx.

**Kissnana :** L'idée du petit copain est intéressante. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais son secret est bien plus vaste. Voici la suite ! Biz.

**Felicitie :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Bella qui reparle, ça va me simplifier les choses pour bien mener ce deuxième opus. Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 :** Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis contente de te retrouver lol ? Merci encore pour tes reviews, tes encouragements et ta gentillesse. Et non, j'ai un peu bossé dans le milieu médicale mais rien de si grandiose que médecin (Dommage lol !). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te ravira. Bisouxxx.

**Bellariane :** Merci pour ta gentille review. C'est un plaisir pour moi de continuer cette histoire. J'espère que cette seconde partie te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**eliza09****:** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver. Merci de m'avoir mis en favoris et de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**Annadriya****:** Salut ! Merci de ta review. J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras cette seconde partie. J'y mets tout mon cœur, afin que cela te plaise. Merci de continuer à me suivre. Bisouxxx.

**Julie :** Et oui, je suis de retour, et mon côté sadique est à son maximum lol. J'espère que cette Bella adolescente et guérit te plaira. Merci de ta fidélité, c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Bisouxxx.

**Moinini****:** Alors pour ce second opus : Sadisme, romance, et encore sadisme lol. J'espère que cela te plaira. Biz.

**Merci à tous ceux ou celles qui m'ont laissés des reviews anonymes. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas ! Biz.**

Chapitre 2 : Mise au point !

Bien que doté d'une ouïe hors du commun, aucun vampire ne semblait en croire leur oreille. Cette mélodieuse et douce voix ne pouvait provenir de la jeune fille face à eux. Bella, ne venait pas réellement de s'exprimer.

- Tu parles ? Questionna Esmée, éberluée. Tu viens de parler, non ?

Souriante, la jeune brune s'avança vers tous les vampires figés de la pièce, avec des mouvements sûrs et contrôlés, jamais encore démontrés. Sereinement, elle les observa à tour de rôle, essayant de se remémorer leurs différents traits. Si elle se fiait à son ancienne mémoire défaillante, ils n'avaient aucunement changés, en ces quatre années de séparation. Pas une ride n'était venue enlaidir ces beaux visages de marbres. Pas une imperfection n'avait osée dénaturer leur beauté glaciale. Figés face à l'adolescente, ces merveilleuses statuts de marbres, n'émettaient même pas un signe de fatigue à rester debout de la sorte, devant l'entrée du salon. Bella s'aperçut en se rapprochant encore plus près d'eux, qu'en plus de ne pas battre des paupières, pas un souffle ne s'échappa d'entre leurs lèvres délicates. Légèrement mal à l'aise, face à cette immobilité constante, la benjamine choisit de rompre cette ambiance placide.

- Oui, souffla la brune, en réponse à sa mère. Surprise !

Surprise ? Rosalie, qui était postée la plus près de sa jeune sœur, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bella avait joué la fille invisible depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, voire des mois durant, et elle revenait aujourd'hui la bouche en cœur, avec un simple « surprise ». Rageuse, la blonde s'approcha de la nouvelle venue, et planta son regard acéré dans ses grands yeux chocolat. Ces yeux, ces magnifiques yeux, lui avaient tellement manqué.

- Surprise ? Répliqua-t-elle, pince sans rire. Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que t'as présence même en ces lieux est une surprise ! Tu ne devais pas revenir depuis Juin ? Et c'est quoi cette attitude de ne pas répondre aux messages ? De ne plus passer tes vacances avec nous ? Tu n'as pas idée de combien ont a été inquiet. Tu ne peux même pas imaginée combien de fois on a dut consoler Esmée. Et moi aussi, je me suis sentie… délaissée !

A la tirade colérique de Rosalie, personne n'avait réellement tenté de l'arrêter, pour laisser une chance à la benjamine de s'expliquer. Jasper, trop blessé par l'éloignement de sa protégée, cherchait à présent à capter toutes les émotions qui pouvaient émaner de celle-ci. L'empathe se sentait comme rassuré, de pouvoir enfin percevoir, sa petite sœur. C'était comme retrouvé une partie de soi, une partie que l'on croyait avoir perdue, à jamais.

Esmée et Carlisle, eux, se remettaient encore du choc de la présence de leur fille, et du fait que celle-ci reparlait enfin. Elle semblait tellement avoir changé, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux, que Bella avait acquérit bien plus de maturité. Dans toute cette confusion, Emmett pour sa part, avait attiré sa jeune épouse dans ses bras, lançant un clin d'œil à sa jeune sœur en guise d'excuse et de complicité. Oui, tout le monde savait que Rosalie était de nature brute et impatiente. Mais pour le géant, il n'était pas nécessaire, de faire toute cette comédie à Bella. Après tout, elle était de nouveau parmi eux, et la brune n'avait pas réellement changé à ses yeux. Il prévoyait déjà, toutes les misères qu'il pourrait lui faire, durant les jours à venir.

Une autre personne ne se préoccupait pas non plus, de la scène mélodramatique, que les avaient joué Rosalie. Alice, foudroyant la sulfureuse blonde pour son accueil réfrigérant, s'élança avec joie vers leur visiteur. Serrant fortement dans ses bras l'adolescente, elle lui fit un grand sourire, en guise de bienvenue.

- Bon retour à la maison, Bella. Dit-elle joyeusement. Comme tu peux le voir, rien n'a réellement changé. Vous voyez, continua-t-elle en faisant face aux autres vampires de la pièce, je vous avais dit qu'elle reviendrait. Dès qu'elle aurait accomplie une dernière tâche.

La voyante avait vraiment – en parti - vu juste, et la jolie brune l'a remercia silencieusement, pour son fidèle soutien. Bella sentait qu'elle devait expliquer à sa famille son isolement des derniers mois, mais elle ne souhaitait pas leur révéler l'entière vérité. Alors, elle se défit la prise d'Alice sur ses bras, et alla se coller face à la baie vitrée du salon. Les yeux fixant l'horizon, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer, une part de ses motivations aux Cullen. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, elle refit face à son public, attentif à ses moindres mouvements, et chercha ses mots en se remémorant tous les derniers mois passés.

- J'avais besoin de cet éloignement. Expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation. Il fallait que je fasse un travail sur moi-même. J'avais besoin de comprendre certaines choses, loin de vous. _Voyant Esmée baisser les yeux à ses mots, elle se précipita vers sa mère, et enserra ses mains froides des siennes._ Vous avez toujours été… parfaits avec moi, mais il y a des choses que je dois accomplir seule. Loin de ta surprotection, maman. Et reparler, fait partie d'une de ces choses. Je vais bien maintenant, et je suis de retour à la maison. Je ne me sentirais plus jamais perdue.

Ces dernières remarques, développé sur un ton plein de douceur, finit d'alléger l'atmosphère. Et sans se concerter, les divers membres du clan Cullen, accueillir comme il se devait la benjamine. Ils refaisaient ainsi avec joie, connaissance avec leur ancien petit ange. Néanmoins, seul un vampire, gardait un peu ses distances, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la jolie brune. Pour Edward, rien n'était aussi simple. Il n'en voulait pas à Bella de s'être éloigné d'eux, son problème était juste que lui, ne pouvait pas l'approcher. L'arôme de la jeune fille, qu'il pouvait avant maitriser, semblait s'être considérablement embelli. Cette douce odeur de fraise, qui s'en échappait maintenant, lui donnèrent d'horribles frissons dans tout le corps. De plus, le télépathe put remarquer, que sa sœur était restée toujours aussi hermétique à ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait donc même pas sonder son esprit, pour espérer se calmer quelque peu. Une vague de calme l'atteignit soudainement, et le jeune homme remercia mentalement Jasper, pour son aide. Se contrôlant de nouveau, il s'avança lentement vers Bella, et lui tendit une main amicale, en guise de salutation. Dès que le regard chocolat se posa sur lui, le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite, comme prit au piège. Mais cette sensation, ne fut rien comparée à l'électrochoc qu'il ressentit, lorsque sa main rencontra la peau douce de sa sœur. Oui, Bella avait changée.

D'ailleurs, la réflexion qu'elle fit à la vue de sa mère courant – à une vitesse extraordinaire - dans la cuisine préparer le diner, confirma leurs doutes à tous.

- Alors… Hésita-t-elle à dire. Des vampires, hein ? J'avoue que je n'avais pas vraiment saisie, il y a quatre ans de ça.

Tous les immortels, qui souriaient pourtant avec bonheur précédemment, se calmèrent pour adopter une attitude sérieuse et concentrée. De leur ouïe fine, ils entendirent Esmée, poser la casserole qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre au feu, pour revenir dans la pièce. Ils ne s'attendaient manifestement pas, à ce que l'adolescente choisisse d'entamer cette discussion, dès son retour.

- Alors, tu ne penses plus que nous sommes des super-héros ? Railla gentiment Jasper, la boule au ventre. C'est dommage, cela m'amusait beaucoup.

L'empathe, serra les poings, en percevant grâce à son don l'immense vague d'inquiétude, émaner des autres membres de son clan. Il faisait non seulement face à son angoisse, mais aussi à celle de tous les autres vampires, à l'attente de la réponse de Bella. Il ne faisait aucun doute que maintenant, elle saisissait pleinement, leur véritable nature.

- Pendant ma… période de solitude, expliqua la benjamine, je me suis renseignée sur les Nosferatus, les vampires. Certaines informations que j'ai trouvés été juste, mais bien souvent, elles étaient aussi fausses. Bizarrement, je me suis rappelée de toutes les choses que vous pouviez faire, toutes les choses qui ne collaient pas à la normale… Je ne comprends toujours pas pleinement, ce qu'est un être immortel, ni même pourquoi des vampires ont voulus m'adopter… _Troublée, Bella fit une longue pause dans son monologue._ Heu, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Je vous aime, c'est tout.

Une vague d'amour, sincère et ne provenant pas entièrement de Jasper, s'étendit au travers de la pièce. Rien de plus, n'avait besoin d'être dit. Ils auront bien le temps, plus tard, de penser aux conséquences de leurs actes à tous. Pour l'heure, la famille Cullen devait se reformer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'enfin Bella put se reposer, dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée, elle repensa à ces dernières années. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur sa famille d'adoption, et sur elle-même. Défaisant ses valises de vêtements, que lui avait gentiment apportés Emmett, l'adolescente tomba sur une vieille photo en noir et blanc. Observant les personnages présents sur le cliché, elle sursauta en entendant son téléphone portable biper. Saisissant à vive allure son BlackBerry dans son sac à main, elle vit qu'un nouveau message d'Alice, venait de lui être parvenu. Intriguée, Bella se disait que sa sœur souhaitait communiquer avec elle, en privée. Avec curiosité, elle afficha le sms reçut pour le lire, avant de se raidir.

_De : Alice_

_Le__: 7 Juillet XXXX_

_Bella, je suis trop contente que tu sois là. Partant ensemble faire du shopping demain, OK ? On pourra discuter d'une autre question, qui m'intrigue. J'ai eu une vision de toi. Petite sœur, quand vas-tu parler à la famille, de ce qui t'es arrivé en Floride ?_

A des kilomètres de ces retrouvailles – où régnaient les non-dits - dans une grande ville nommée Port Angeles, trois ombres se faufilaient à l'intérieur d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Ces formes sombres, encapuchonnées, se dévoilèrent une fois protégé dans le noir d'une grande salle poussiéreuse. Là, trois regards rouges s'observèrent, et un même sourire carnassier s'étendit sur leurs lèvres.

- Elle est revenue. Murmura avec excitation, une des silhouettes, appartenant à une belle femme rousse. Vous aviez raison, l'humaine est retournée auprès des autres vampires.

- Et elle s'en tellement bon… Lui répondit un homme blond, à la haute stature. Ce sera un réel plaisir que de pouvoir se repaitre de son sang.

- Mais elle ne sera jamais seule ! Intervint la troisième silhouette, un autre homme, de couleur noir. Ils sont nombreux à la protéger. Plus nombreux qu'on ne le pensait.

Effectivement, il était très exceptionnel de se retrouver face à un clan de sept vampires aguerris. De nature sauvage et indépendante, les immortels avaient tendance à rester rarement ensemble, en étant unis et en un si grand nombre. Pourtant, ces Cullen aux yeux miels, formaient une redoutable « famille ». Atteindre l'humaine, qui était leur unique cible, serait alors très difficile pour eux.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il guettait l'arrivée de Bella, sans réel succès, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Se méfiant des dons de voyance de la petite brune du camp adverse, ils s'étaient contentés de rester éloignés, sans former de réel plan d'attaque. Ils savaient que les Cullen avaient une fois flairé leur piste, mais par chance, ils les avaient pris pour des vampires vagabonds, et non pour une menace. Ils avaient eu torts De plus, la femme rousse qui les accompagnait, possédait un pouvoir vraiment très utile pour leur mission. Celle-ci pouvait brouiller leurs odeurs, ce qui les permettait de pouvoir se déplacer parmi d'autres vampires, sans que leurs paires ne les localisent. Soudainement, une quatrième silhouette, aux yeux rouges, surgit de la noirceur de la pièce. Le silence se fit à son apparition, et tous les autres protagonistes, attendirent ses ordres.

- Ils peuvent même être cent. Railla une voix rauque et caverneuse. Rien ne m'éloignera de ma cible. Rien ne nous empêchera de mettre la main sur Isabella… Cullen.

A SUIVRE.

OUAH ! Merci pour à tous/toutes pour ces nombreuses reviews pour le premier chapitre. Je suis soulagée de voir que vous me suivez encore une fois dans cette nouvelle aventure.


	3. Sous surveillance…

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Kaena Black :** Merci pour ta review. Je vais garder le mystère sur ce dernier vampire. Moi aussi j'adore les Swan, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout chamboulé dans l'univers de Twilight lol. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas, parce que je n'ai pas fini d'utiliser les Swan dans cette fic. Bisouxxx.

**laulau83****:** Ah ah… je compte bien maintenir le mystère un petit moment. Mon sadisme n'a aucune limite lol. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Miss45****:** Merci pour ton gentil com. Mon inspiration ? Elle provient de trop de télévision, je pense lol. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. Biz.

**Gwla10****:** Eh oui, un ennemi qui rumine dans l'ombre, y'a rien de mieux. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'un petit drame au sein des Cullen, nous permettrait de ne pas nous ennuyer lol.

**D tess :** Le mystère va rester entier un moment lol. Je ne vais pas tout de suite abattre mes cartes ! J'ai encore plein d'idées à exploiter, le plus dur sera que tout reste cohérent. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie****:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu continues à suivre cette histoire. Je vois que j'ai su piquer ta curiosité, mais je garde le secret sur la suite des évènements lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Lili :** Je vois que tu te poses énormément de questions. Ce nouveau chapitre va légèrement t'éclairer sur la situation. En attendant, je te remercie de continuer à me suivre. Biz.

Chapitre 3 : Sous surveillance…

_Cachée dans une sombre armoire, une petite forme tremblait de tous ses membres, en observant l'ombre de son poursuivant passer prêt de sa cachette. Plaquant ses courts doigts sur sa bouche__,__ pour empêcher un hurlement de terreur de franchir ses lèvres, la minuscule silhouette vit son adversaire renverser avec rage une table avant de s'enfuir. Bella, tétanisée de peur, attendit un long moment avant de se permettre de sortir de son refuge. _

_Lorsqu'elle avait vu le père Thomas lui lancer un regard noir plus tôt dans la matinée, elle avait tout de suite pressentie qu'elle allait lui servir de défouloir le soir venu. Vivement, elle était sortie de son dortoir__,__ pour se réfugier dans un endroit qu'elle savait sûr. Marika partie, la fillette avait consciente qu'il n'y avait plus personne__,__ pour lui porter secours. Malheureusement pour elle, l'enfant avait croisé son pire ennemi, en passant dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. _

_Après un moment d'étonnement des deux parties, une course poursuite s'était engagé entre eux__,__ jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La petite fille, plus rapide que son obèse bourreau, s'était alors immédiatement cachée. Et maintenant qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, la fillette était restée à genoux dans le noir, pensant le prêtre reparti torturer quelqu'un d'autre. La petite Bella se permit alors de pouvoir laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, elle ne vit jamais la grande main s'approcher vivement d'elle. Adroitement, le père Thomas saisit la longue chevelure brune de la « Simplette », et commençait à durement la trainée au sol, se délectant de ses tortillements de douleur._

_- Tu croyais que tu m'avais berné ? Demanda-t-il avec hargne. Tu ne m'échapperas jamais, Bella…_

Se relevant brusquement, en position assise dans son lit, l'adolescente cherchait vainement à reprendre son souffle. Ce cauchemar, cette réminiscence, lui était toujours aussi douloureux. Qui penserait que la mémoire du passé pouvait avoir un gout aussi amer ? Essuyant d'un revers de la main, les gouttes de sueurs perlant à son front, elle observa vaguement l'heure qu'indiquait sa radio réveil. 2H20, du matin. La benjamine repris lentement conscience de son environnement. Elle était de retour à la maison, avec sa famille, et le père Thomas était de l'histoire ancienne. Plus jamais elle ne retournerait à l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne. Plus jamais elle ne souffrirait.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Bella. Fit une voix sortie de l'ombre. Rendors-toi.

Sursautant de terreur, la brune remarqua enfin la présence d'Edward, dans sa chambre. Silencieux, assis sur une chaise face à son lit, le jeune homme l'observait sans ciller.

- Pas un rêve, un souvenir. Rétorqua-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Une partie de mon passé, qui se rappel à moi. On ne peut pas changer, d'où on vient, pas vrai ? _Baissant les yeux de tristesse, elle ne les releva que lorsque le télépathe__,__ s'assit à ses côtés dans son lit_. Que fais-tu là Edward ?

- Nos chambres sont proches l'une de l'autre. Expliqua-t-il avec hésitation. Je t'ai entendu te débattre, alors je suis venu.

Edward ne savait pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il s'était senti obligé de venir s'assurer de la sécurité de sa petite sœur. Depuis hier, à son retour, il se sentait comme… _uni_ à elle. Et bien qu'il essaye de se convaincre qu'il voulait juste la protéger, comme un bon frère le ferait, un pressentiment lui soufflait, que son attachement était plus profond que cela. En effet, son doux arôme, plus sucrée qu'auparavant, le troublait totalement. Le télépathe devait encore plus travailler sur lui-même pour se retenir en présence de l'adolescente. Et au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'il ne ferait aucun mal, à la jolie brune. Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, il se rassura alors, en jugeant qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. Bien plus tard.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Rigola-t-il, cherchant à détendre la lourde atmosphère. J'ai dut me battre contre Jasper et Rosalie, pour pouvoir être seul à ton chevet.

Un vague sourire, effleura les lèvres gercés de l'adolescente, suite à ces mots. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée que les Cullen ait perçut sa détresse durant son sommeil. Bella pouvait très bien imaginer Edward, convaincre ses frères et sœurs, voir ses parents eux-mêmes, pour pouvoir être le seul à lui « porter secours ».

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle. Je vais bien maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas le moins du monde convaincu par ces paroles. Mais il pensa que la brune souhaitait peut être se retrouver seule, pour pouvoir gérer à sa façon, ces mauvaises réminiscences. Se levant, pour prendre congé, il fut très surpris de sentir la main chaude de sa benjamine, saisit son poignet.

- Peux-tu… Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? Questionna Bella, mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Le télépathe médita qu'il donnerait cher, pour pouvoir partager les mêmes pensées de l'adolescente. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas les entendre ? Soupirant de défaite, il se rassit auprès de la jeune fille, et chercha un sujet plaisant à entamer.

- Je t'ai raconté que Rosalie et Emmett, ont encore détruit un autre cottage d'Esmée, durant un de leur « séjour en amoureux » ? Demanda-t-il, un air fataliste et moqueur sur le visage, heureux d'entendre la brune s'esclaffer bruyamment. Carlisle à bien faillit les tuer cette fois-ci…

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, une bonne partie de la nuit, avant que Bella ne s'endorme d'épuisement. Le télépathe, captivé de la voir si plonger dans ses songes, resta à ses côtés jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsqu'il perçut ses premiers signes de réveil, il partit discrètement de la pièce, sans faire de bruit. Fermant délicatement la porte de la chambre, il se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec Jasper. Son frère, silencieux, l'observa longuement avant de continuer son chemin sans un mot. Frissonnant, Edward se dit alors, qu'il détestait vraiment lorsque l'empathe les sondait de la sorte. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, ou d'inhabituel.

Durant la journée, alors que la benjamine roulait tranquillement en compagnie d'Alice, dans la magnifique décapotable jaune de la voyante, elle sentit que cette sortie n'était pas du tout anodine. Elle venait, comme l'avait sollicité sa sœur, de passé la matinée à faire les boutiques. Bella se laissant plus trainer dans tous les rayons, par Alice, qu'autre chose. Et alors qu'elle rentrait à la villa, l'adolescente sentait que la jeune femme, ne tarderait pas à entamer le sujet qu'elle redoutait tant.

- Alors, dit soudainement la voyante, quand compte tu en parler à la famille ? Esmée doit rapidement le savoir, Bella.

Grinçant des dents à ces mots, la benjamine se demanda qu'elle serait la meilleure manière, de répondre à sa sœur. Elle avait consciente que son secret, risquait de faire beaucoup de mal au sein du clan, surtout à sa mère. Mais la jeune fille ne se sentait pas prête, à se dévoiler entièrement, à sa famille. Le simple fait qu'Alice sache son secret, la rendait irrémédiablement nerveuse.

- Le moment venu, Alice. Affirma-t-elle, avec le plus d'assurance possible. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiétée, pour l'instant.

Malgré le fait que seul le silence lui répondit, Bella savait que jamais sa sœur ne la trahirait. La voyante mettait un point d'honneur, à ne pas profiter des renseignements qu'elle percevait grâce à son don, sur les autres. Rassurée, elle jugea que personne ne devait savoir, ce qu'elle avait découvert, en Floride. Pensant à Edward et à son don, un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Peu importait ce qui bloquait le pouvoir du télépathe, c'était pour elle, une véritable aubaine.

Se garant sur le bas-côté de leur propriété, Alice se dépêcha de descendre récupérer ses multiples emplettes. Bella, soulagée d'avoir pu mettre au clair ses revendications avec sa sœur, se fit une joie de l'aider à décharger le véhicule. L'adolescente fut surprise lorsque, figé dans un mouvement, Alice lui avait brusquement saisit le bras. Les yeux fixés sur l'orée des bois, la voyante semblait comme se préparer à combattre. Cependant, Bella avait beau scruter dans la même direction que sa sœur, elle ne discernait rien d'anormal. La légère brise qui agitait les fourrés alentours, ne présentait aucun danger immédiat, pour elles. Alice avait-elle eu une vision ?

- Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? Questionna-t-elle, légèrement inquiète. Tu vois quelque chose ?

Longtemps après que sa question ait été posée, elle sentit la dure poigne de la voyante, se desserrer sur son membre douloureux. Baissant les yeux sur celui-ci, l'adolescente remarqua le magnifique bleu qui y apparaissait déjà.

- J'ai cru percevoir une menace. Murmura distraitement Alice. Rentrons !

Dans les bois voisins de la petite bourgade de Forks, trop proche de la grande villa des Cullen, des ombres s'échappaient à vive allure. S'arrêtant à des kilomètres de la propriété des vampires végétariens, ils s'entreregardèrent, avant qu'une énième dispute n'éclate violemment. Laurent, un grand homme noir coiffé de locks, tentait de raisonner ses deux plus anciens compagnons de route.

- On court à notre perte ! Aboya-t-il avec force. **Il** va nous conduire droit à la destruction ! Les Cullen sont beaucoup trop nombreux, et beaucoup trop entrainés. Et vous avez vu la puissance de leurs pouvoirs…

- Arrête de te conduire comme un pleutre ! Le coupa avec hargne Victoria, une jeune et belle femme rousse. Nos pouvoirs valent largement les leurs. **Il** les surpasse tous !

Laurent, feula de colère envers sa coéquipière, celle-ci était totalement inconsciente du danger de la situation. Elle se comportait plus comme une enfant gâtée, que comme un vampire doté d'une centaine d'années.

- Elle a raison, Laurent. Intervint James, un autre vampire, blond et à la haute stature. Nous ne courrons aucun risque durant l'affrontement. Et puis, j'ai déjà flairée ma future proie. Il n'est plus l'heure de faire marche arrière.

Grognant à ces mots, le vampire noir savait qu'il ne pouvait plus les persuader de changer de plan. James était un chasseur né, il ne reculerait jamais devant un tel défi. Et cette Bella, était un merveilleux chalenge, pour son vieil ami. Voilà des siècles qu'il parcourait le monde en compagnie de ses deux acolytes. Se nourrissant d'humains, provoquant quelques guerres, et évitant les ennuis. Mais depuis que leur route avait croisée celle de cet _autre homme_, Laurent présentait qu'ils étaient proche de la fin de leur éternité. Il n'avait aucune confiance en leur nouveau chef, et était persuadé que cette bataille, serait leur dernière. Malgré leurs soi-disant puissants dons, ils ne pourraient jamais faire le poids, contre tous les Cullen réunis.

- Ils nous écraseront. Affirma-t-il en grinçant des dents. Nous ne pourrons jamais tous les abattre en même temps.

Il vit une lueur de peur passer dans les yeux de ses camarades, avant qu'ils ne s'immobilisent, en fixant un point à l'arrière de son dos. A peine Laurent s'était-il retourné, qu'il sentit une poigne de fer lui enserrer le cou, et le soulever du sol.

- Je te trouve bien agité, mon ami infidèle. Railla la voix rauque, de leur nouveau dirigeant. Cependant, tu marques sur un point. Il nous faudra attaquer lorsqu'ils seront vulnérables,… donc séparés_. Un large sourire cruel découvrit parfaitement les belles dents blanches de l'inconnu._ Voilà pourquoi je veux que vous les suiviez, nuits et jours, et que vous repériez leurs faiblesses. Jusqu'au moment propice.

A la fin de sa tirade, le vampire anonyme brisa d'un mouvement vif, le bras droit de son serviteur qu'il maintenait contre lui, avant de balancer celui-ci avec force contre les arbres alentours. Rigolant à gorge déployé, il l'observa de son regard noir, se redresser le membre dans un craquement de douleur.

- N'oublie pas, Laurent. Susurra-t-il, presque charmeur. Je ne pardonne pas la trahison. Si tu n'es pas à mes côtés… Tu es contre moi.

Tournant son regard méprisant, vers ses deux autres sous-fifres, il prit un plaisir malsain à les voir baisser la tête dans un signe de totale soumission. Parfait. Il avait réussi, en quelques secondes, à resserrer les rangs. Se détournant de cette bande d'incapables, il fixa son regard charbonneux sur l'horizon, ruminant ses plans. Il était beaucoup trop près de son but pour abandonner présentement. Il n'avait que trop attendu, de pouvoir enfin se venger, de la petite Bella.

A SUIVRE.


	4. Rapprochements ?

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Diaries Damon :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Ta review m'a fait vraiment rigoler lol. Eh oui, j'entame la suite d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne sous ce titre-là. J'espère que tu aimeras ce second opus. Bisouxxx.

**canada02 :** Je trouve que tu as bien analysé la situation. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'Alice n'intervient pas parce qu'elle souhaite vraiment laisser Bella dévoiler son secret… Je ne dévoilerais rien lol. Biz.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Lol mais on s'ennuierait si les Cullen avait une vie paisible ! Quant à Bella, elle a toujours attiré les ennuis à la pelle lol. Pour le quatrième vampire, je ne dirais rien. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Merci pour ta review. Non, je ne dirais rien concernant le 4ème vampire lol. J'espère que ce nouveau posts te plaira. Biz.

**Zellie marcy :** Ah, t'as question est intéressante. Mais je vais le garder le mystère encore un peu lol. Voici la suite !

**laulau83 :** Merci pour ta review miss. Pour les Volturi, ce sera bien plus tard dans l'histoire qu'ils apparaitront. Je vais garder le mystère un petit moment (je suis en mode sadique lol). Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Je dévoilerais son petit secret dans les prochains chapitres, et je suis sûre d'arriver à te surprendre lol. Biz.

**Felicitie :** Il fallait bien que Bella ait de nouveau des ennuis lol. Mais ce chapitre est plus soft. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. Biz.

**Gwla10 :** Ah la la, tellement de choses se sont passés en Floride lol. Mais je n'abattrais pas toute mes cartes maintenant. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 4 : Rapprochements ?

Trois semaines venaient lentement de s'écouler, depuis le retour de Bella, au sein des Cullen. Avec naturel, la benjamine s'était de nouveau intégrer, au clan des vampires. C'était presque comme si elle n'était jamais partie, et comme si elle n'avait jamais été brisée par de dures épreuves dans son enfance. Joyeuse, et pétillante, elle illuminait la vie de sa famille, installant de nouveau, un sentiment de paix au sein de la villa.

L'adolescente avait bien évoluée, et les Cullen étaient fiers et surpris de ses nombreux progrès, et de son autonomie. Esmée avait d'ailleurs eut du mal à s'y habituer, la jeune mère qu'elle était, commençait tout juste à profiter de la joie d'être parent. Cependant, après que sa fille lui ait une fois de plus réclamé de l'espace, afin de se préparer seule le matin, Esmée avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus la « pomponner ». Triste, elle m'y du temps à s'y faire, pour apprivoiser l'adolescente qu'était devenue son petit ange. Mais aujourd'hui, la jeune femme – grâce aux conseils avisés de Carlisle - comprenait mieux le besoin d'indépendance, qu'éprouvait la benjamine. Positive, Esmée se disait maintenant que ce n'était pas si mal, d'avoir une adolescente auprès d'eux.

D'ailleurs, tous ses autres enfants semblaient penser de la même manière. Rosalie et Alice, se plaisaient à revivre au travers de Bella, une jeunesse humaine qui leur avaient été enlevées. Et Emmett, avait compte à lui trouver une cible parfaite pour toute ses farces, et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Tous se rappelait de la tête qu'avait fait Bella, lorsqu'il lui avait remplacé sa dentifrice, par du savon de Marseille liquide. La course poursuite qui en avait résulté, n'avait pris fin que lorsque Jasper avait décidé de « punir » lui-même le géant, en lui envoyant des vagues de culpabilité. Défaitiste, Emmett s'était excusé auprès de sa petite sœur, mais n'avait jamais promit d'arrêter ses bouffonneries. Oui, tout le monde s'était habitué à la nouvelle Bella. Et certains semblaient même redécouvrir la jeune brune d'une toute autre manière.

C'était le cas d'Edward, qui actuellement jouait du piano, en compagnie de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'était largement améliorée en quatre ans. Car Bella avait tenue à s'inscrire aux cours de musique, durant sa scolarité à Wallon. Et maintenant, elle faisait délicatement danser ses doigts, en rythme de ceux du jeune homme, pour interpréter une douce mélodie. Les autres vampires présents dans la villa, écoutait cette air, avec un plaisir non feint. Depuis le départ de la benjamine, le télépathe n'avait plus souhaité retoucher à son piano. Mais maintenant, Edward semblait avoir comme, retrouvé sa muse.

Jasper, silencieux, s'était installé dans le salon, pour observer son frère et sa protégée se divertir. Ils semblaient comme en symbiose, et l'un ne gênait jamais l'autre, dans la course de leur mélopée. Fronçant les sourcils face aux sentiments qui émanaient des deux protagonistes, l'empathe ne remarqua pas sa femme se placer auprès de lui.

- Allons se promener, Jasper. Fit soudain la douce voix d'Alice. Je te sens troublé.

Entremêlant amoureusement leurs doigts, affichant ainsi leur tendre complicité, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de la villa. Marchant côte à côte au travers des bois, chassant quelque peu au passage, l'empathe devait bien avouer que ses idées étaient maintenant plus claires.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Affirma-t-il à son épouse. C'est très confus, mais je dirais qu'ils se sont… trouvés.

La voyante ne répondit pas à cette déclaration, préférant sourire mystérieusement à son époux. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre une biche, la main de Jasper l'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu le savais. Accusa celui-ci, avec certitude. J'aurais dut m'en douter. Tout le monde dans la famille à remarquer leur rapprochement. Ils ont tous pour la plupart été étonnés. Rosalie à même voulue s'en mêler, de peur que leur histoire ne finisse mal, avant de brusquement changer d'avis. Mais toi,… Toi… Tu n'as rien ressentie. Je veux dire, pas une once de surprise.

Faisant face à l'empathe, Alice se dit que le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus perspicace. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il analyserait autant leur réaction à tous. Soufflant de fatalisme, la voyante ressentit tout de même de la fierté, face au bon discernement de son époux.

- Oui. Admit-elle sans remords. Je savais qu'ils allaient finir par se rapprocher. Je l'ai vue. Je le sais depuis qu'on a voté pour faire entrer Bella dans la famille

Stoïque, Jasper accusa cette révélation de plein fouet. La jeune femme le savait depuis tout ce temps ? Qu'avait-elle bien put voir dans cette vision ? Une multitude de questions parcouraient follement son esprit agité. Bella était-elle destiné à son frère depuis le départ ? Étais-ce pour cette raison qu'il l'avait sauvé, puis adopter ?

- Amour, chouchouta Alice en lui caressant la joue, le futur est une réalité extrêmement vaste et imprévisible. Si aux premiers abords, j'avoue que j'ai eu quelques doutes sur cette vision, je ne peux qu'admettre que tout tend à la faire se réaliser. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, nous devons les laisser affronter leur destin.

Bien loin de cette discussion, les deux protagonistes concernés avaient enchainés, sur un air de piano beaucoup plus gai. Bella, souriante, profitait pleinement de ce moment de complicité avec le télépathe. Car depuis que celui-ci l'avait rejoint, la première fois dans sa chambre après son cauchemar, il passait maintenant presque toutes ses nuits à discuter ensemble, avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte. Il était rare que le jeune homme soit là à son réveil, mais durant la nuit, l'adolescente pouvait sentir sa présence rassurante auprès d'elle.

Cette gentillesse dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, avait lentement mais surement, séduit la jeune fille. Comment avait-elle put, ne pas remarquer avant, l'éclat du télépathe ? Que ce soit ses lèvres pleine et bien dessinés, ou encore ses longs et épais cils noirs, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes,… Tout semblait s'approcher de la perfection, chez le jeune homme. Oui, Edward incarnait l'excellence. Et si la Bella enfant et traumatisée d'antan, n'avait nullement prêtée attention à ces détails, l'adolescente qu'elle était aujourd'hui, se régalait de sa beauté glaciale. Bella présentait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du télépathe. Elle tombait amoureuse de son frère.

D'un autre côté, dès les premiers jours de son retour, elle avait rapidement arrêtée de considéré Edward comme tel. Car les émotions qui l'a traversait depuis peu en sa présence, ne pouvait être de filiale, à ses yeux. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Le jeune homme était si secret qu'il lui semblait impossible de connaitre le fond de sa pensée. De plus, la benjamine appréhendait un peu la réaction du reste de sa famille, si elle osait un jour dévoiler ses sentiments. Se concentrant sur les mouvements de ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches, Bella se fit la réflexion que le jeune homme avait très certainement, déjà une personne chère dans son cœur. Une femme digne de lui, qui ne causera aucun trouble au sein des Cullen. Une vampire, peut-être.

Finissant son couplet, l'adolescente préféra laisser le télépathe continuer à jouer seul, afin de pouvoir s'isoler, et ainsi réfléchir à sa situation. Avertissant sa mère de son départ, elle sortit seule, faire le tour de leur propriété. Elle n'avait cependant pas fait deux pas, qu'elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle.

- Rose. Se plaignit-elle. J'ai besoin de solitude, juste un moment.

- Vraiment ? Fit la blonde, d'un ton faussement ingénue. Moi qui pensais que tu voudrais des conseils, de la part de ta grande sœur préférée…

Souriant, Bella saisit le poignet de son interlocutrice, avant que celle-ci ne se détourne d'elle. Silencieuse, elles marchèrent un long moment en silence, longeant un vaste chemin en pierre. Puis brusquement, Rosalie la saisit pour lui faire monter sur son dos, et courut avec elle au travers des bois alentours. Là, caché au milieu de la forêt, loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, elles purent converser.

- Que se passerait-il, si je me rapprochais de l'un de vous ? Questionna timidement Bella. Je veux dire, si je venais à… aimer l'un d'entre vous. Mais aimer comme…

- J'ai compris ! Coupa la blonde. Il ne se passerait rien, Bella.

Arrêtant de faire les cent pas à ces mots, la benjamine fixa son ainée avec de grands yeux surpris. Il ne se passerait rien ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Rosalie, devant l'air perplexe de la jolie brune, se résolut s'expliquer plus clairement.

- Ce que je veux dire… Tergiversa-t-elle. Enfin, tout le monde à vue que vous vous plaisiez, Edward et toi. _La blonde fit une longue pause, cherchant ses mots._ Bella, j'ai toujours était réfractaire au changement, mais depuis que tu es entrée dans nos vies, je commence doucement à m'y faire. Et c'est le cas de toute la famille. Vous avez droit au bonheur, Bella. J'ai compris depuis longtemps, que nous ne devions pas décider à ta place de ton avenir. C'est à toi de choisir ton futur compagnon. Et je ne peux décidément pas dire, que tu fais là un mauvais choix.

L'adolescent réfléchit silencieusement aux paroles de sa sœur. L'amour était un sentiment tellement inconnu pour elle, que les doutes ne pouvaient cesser de l'envahir. Un vampire et une humaine, pouvait-ils s'aimer ? Tout en sachant qu'au départ, ils étaient juste frère et sœur ? Mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres, la jeune fille se dit qu'elle ne commettait finalement, aucune faute. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang, alors il ne s'agissait pas dans leur cas, d'un inceste.

- Tomber amoureux est tellement douloureux. Souffla la jeune fille. Même alors que je viens juste de rencontrer la personne chère à mon cœur, je ne cesse d'avoir mal, tellement je suis envahi par les doutes et la peur. Rose, et si tout se passait mal entre nous ? Et si au final, nous nous rendions compte, que nous nous étions trompés ?

Et si les sentiments éprouvés à l'heure actuelle n'étaient pas réel ? Cette question envahissait souvent les esprits des amoureux, les empêchant de faire le premier pas, et d'entamer une véritable relation. Avec elle, la crainte de briser une amitié déjà établie, ou un attachement fort et sincère, paralysait leurs cœurs tourmentés.

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Certifia Rosalie, en haussant des épaules. Tu n'as même pas encore essayé, que tu es déjà persuadé du résultat. Serais-tu médium, comme Alice ? Bella, ce qu'il se passera entre vous, ne regarde que vous. Mais pour qu'il y ait quelque chose, il faudra que tu te jettes à l'eau !

Plongeant son regard de miel dans les yeux troublés de la jeune fille, Rosalie lui transmit tout le courage qu'elle possédait, avant de la ramener jusqu'à la villa. Une fois arrivé, la blonde laissa sa jeune sœur réfléchir seule, assise sous le porche de leur habitation. L'adolescente, encore indécise, leva les yeux vers le ciel. L'amour. Ce sentiment semblable à un ouragan, surgissait toujours sans crier gare, et il était presque impossible de s'en défaire. Qui pouvait se vanter, de pouvoir totalement contrôler cette impulsion ? Bella pour sa part, n'avait plus envie de lutter, contre ce doux sentiment. Ignorant la pensée qui lui disait que rien ne serait facile, elle choisit délibérément de s'abandonner, à cette sensation d'amour infini.

Mais qu'en était-il d'Edward ?

A SUIVRE.

Vous êtes très intrigué par le mystérieux vampire qui veut la tête de Bella, alors voici un peu de douceur, dans cette histoire un peu trop sombre lol.


	5. Impatience

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire. Merci pour tes com, mais ne t'embête pas à en envoyer, si tu n'en a pas la possibilité. Je sais que par portable, ce n'est pas évident. Je suis très touché par ta fidélité envers cette histoire. Voici d'ailleurs la suite. Bisouxxx.

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de pseudo qui a apparu sur ton com, mais je tenais à te remercier. Je craignais de faire avancer les évènements un peu trop tôt, mais je suis satisfaite de savoir que le rythme est adéquat. Biz.

**D tess :** Merci pour ta review, tu m'as rassuré. Je suis un peu gauche lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre des sentiments affectifs à mes personnages. Je suis plus douée pour l'angst lol. Biz.

**Gwla10 :** Merci pour ton com. Pour les révélations de la Floride, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je vais prendre mon temps ces fois-ci pour bien poser mes intrigues. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie :** Oui, c'est vrai que sa fait pas de mal d'alléger la tension de cette histoire. Je suis contente que ça t'es plu. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** lol C'est vrai que c'était le bon moment pour mettre en avant leur couple. Surtout que je compte les mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Merci pour cette gentille review. Dans ce chapitre, tu ne sauras toujours pas qui est le vampire inconnu, mais il dévoilera un peu plus ses plans.

**Guest 2 :** Oui, enfin il va y avoir de la tendresse dans cette histoire lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Miss45 :** Merci pour ton com. J'ai encore plein de surprises en magasin, et je suis contente si le couple phare de la fic te plait. Edward et Bella, vont trop bien ensemble, pour les séparer lol. Bisouxxx.

**Kaena Black :** J'avoue avoir hésité à les faire se rapprocher dès le quatrième chapitre. Mais leur complicité est si évidente (dans le livre, ils sont comme destiné l'un à l'autre), que je ne voulais pas tarder, à les faire se trouver. Surtout Bella, qui est tombé facilement amoureuse de son vampire lol. Pour James, il n'a pas fini de s'abaisser ! MDR

Chapitre 5 : Impatience

Perché sur le haut d'un arbre, les pieds se balançant dans le vide, Laurent réfléchissait. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient postés aux alentours de la villa des Cullen, observant grâce à leur vue acéré, leur moindre déplacement. La tâche se trouvait être très ardu, pour les tueurs qu'ils étaient. En effet, ils n'avaient nullement l'habitude de devoir suivre une proie, sans jamais l'attaquer. De plus son acolyte, James, était un vampire ayant une passion pour la « traque », qui incarnait pour lui un véritable jeu. Le vampire noir pensa avec cynisme, que c'était certainement aussi son don. Quant à Victoria, démoniaque et machiavélique, elle comme son compagnon blond, et prenait un plaisir certain à la chasse. Et Laurent, devait reconnaitre que leur gout pour le sang, était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à rester dans leur clan.

Alors être obligé de rester poster, près d'autres vampires sans se faire repérer, était un véritable supplice pour eux. Leur acolyte rousse était constamment obligé d'utiliser son don, afin de camoufler leurs odeurs. De plus de cette difficulté, ils se devaient de contrôler leurs pensées, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention du télépathe brun. Tout cela en surveillant leur envies meurtrières, en laissant la direction du plan d'attaque à leur chef, afin que la voyante ne puisse rien intercepter. Ce dernier point, n'était pas un souci en lui-même, leur dirigeant était l'investigateur de cette mission.

Laurent se demanda encore une fois, pourquoi ils se retrouvaient ainsi impliquer, dans ses plans de vengeance. Serrant les points, il trouva lui-même la réponse : parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le vampire noir regrettait amèrement, de devoir suivre constamment les ordres, de ce cruel immortel. Car bien que James ait des défauts, leur nouveau chef était vraiment impitoyable.

- Elle sort. Chuchota d'ailleurs la voix rauque d'envie de celui-ci. Préparez-vous à la suivre.

Se concentrant de nouveau, sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler, Laurent vu leur proie sortir prestement de la villa. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la jeune femme rousse, en voyant que l'adolescente était seule. Son regard balaya vivement les alentours, ses oreilles aux aguets, afin de savoir si un des Cullen viendrait la rejoindre.

- Victoria ! Siffla le vampire noir. Nous sommes censés les observer, et non attaquer.

- On s'en moque ! Ragea James, les lèvres retroussés sur ses dents blanches. Une chance pareille ne se représentera pas.

Le corps de Laurent se tendit à ces mots pleins d'envie. Il présentait que ses compagnons n'auraient pas su se retenir plus longtemps. Devoir sentir l'odeur de l'humaine, sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher, était un véritable supplice pour les impitoyables chasseurs qu'ils étaient.

Bella se sentait beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'elle avait pu se confier à sa sœur, il y a quelques jours de cela. Sereine, elle n'avait désormais plus de difficultés à ressentir de forts sentiments pour Edward, et n'hésitait plus à passer encore plus de temps avec lui. La seule ombre au tableau, était le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à connaitre les sentiments du jeune homme. Et il était hors de question pour la benjamine, d'interroger Jasper sur le sujet. Car le télépathe, bien qu'attentif et tendre envers elle, semblait garder une certaine distance. L'adolescente avait l'impression qu'il se forçait à toujours se retenir en sa présence. Elle avait un soir apprit que son sang lui était pénible, à cause de son statut de chanteuse, mais elle était certaine qu'il se maitrisait parfaitement. Alors d'où venait le problème ?

Mordillant ses lèvres, Bella héla sa mère pour la prévenir de son départ, avant de quitter rapidement la villa. La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude, grâce à l'institut Wallon, de toujours entrainer son corps. Faire du jogging durant le weekend end, était devenu une profonde coutume, que la brune désirait garder. Au fond d'elle-même, Bella savait que c'était sa manière de lutter contre ses faiblesses. L'adolescente souhaitait plus que tout, ne plus redevenir la fillette brisée qu'elle était auparavant. Elle fuyait l'image de la petite « Simplette », totalement détruite, qui hantait parfois ses rêves. Plus jamais, elle ne redeviendrait cette personne.

Bella se rappelait de tous les efforts qu'elle avait dut faire en Floride, une fois éloigner de la surprotection de sa famille. Fière de son évolution, elle ne voulait absolument pas retourner en arrière. Le sport, en plus d'être un bon défouloir pour les émotions négatives qui la parcourait parfois, la permettait d'avoir un certain contrôle sur son existence. Alors, vêtu d'un jogging et de baskets noirs, elle s'élança vers la forêt qui bourdait leur propriété. La villa, isolée de toute civilisation, était bordé d'un petit parcours parfaitement praticable pour la course.

Cependant, elle sentit presque aussitôt, une présence auprès d'elle, qui se cala automatiquement sur son rythme. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut le magnifique profil d'Edward. Sans dire un mot, le jeune homme s'était changé, pour l'accompagner dans sa promenade. Si ce type d'initiative l'aurait agacé venant d'une de ses sœurs, beaucoup trop protectrices, son cœur ne fit que faire un salto dans sa poitrine, face à la présence du télépathe. Un sourire goguenard étira d'ailleurs les lèvres d'Edward, faisant ainsi savoir à l'adolescente, que le tambourinement trop fort de son cœur, avait été nettement perçut. Rougissante, Bella préféra se concentrer sur son chemin.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de venir. Crut-elle bon de lui signifier. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps de toute façon.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Lui répondit la voix veloutée du brun. Je manque quelque peu d'exercices.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter de courir, afin de rire à gorge déployé à ces mots. Un vampire pouvait-il vraiment manquer d'exercices ? Suffocant presque sous son hilarité, elle se sentit rougir une nouvelle fois, sous l'instance regard que lui lança le jeune homme. Un petit sourire en coin, que lui seul savait faire, embellit encore plus ses traits. Presque aussitôt, un rayon de soleil les illumina brièvement, et Bella regarda la peau du télépathe rayonner de mille feux. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point ce phénomène les rendait splendide. Hypnotisée, elle approcha sa main du visage d'Edward, prête à caresser la courbe de sa joue, lorsqu'elle le sentit se tendre soudainement.

Les sens en alerte, et le regard parcourant les bois environnants, le jeune homme semblait à l'affut d'un bruit quelconque. Regardant les alentours, Bella fronça les sourcils, en ne remarquant rien d'anormal. Edward simulait-il d'avoir remarqué une présence, pour éviter de se faire toucher par elle ? Son cœur se serra brusquement à cette dure pensée.

- Qui a-t-il ? Questionna-t-elle la gorge serrée. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Sans lui répondre, le télépathe lui fit de brusques gestes des mains.

- J'ai _entendu_ quelque chose. Lui mima-t-il adroitement.

L'adolescente se tendit en le voyant faire. Si le jeune homme utilisait la langue des signes pour lui parler, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la parole, c'était que la situation était grave. Cherchait-il à ne pas se faire repérer ? Affolée, Bella chercha à localiser l'ennemi, qui se tapissait dans l'ombre des arbres.

- On n'est pas loin de la villa. Finit par lui dire Edward. Monte sur mon dos, je te ramène.

Sans même avoir eu l'opportunité de répliquer, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait certainement pas fait, Bella se retrouva en route vers son domicile, à une vitesse hallucinante. Se serrant contre le dos froid et dur comme du marbre, elle ne put s'empêcher de profiter pleinement de l'instant, malgré la précarité de leur situation.

Plus loin dans une clairière, Laurent était totalement hors de lui. Il avait pourtant averti ses compagnons, qu'il valait mieux fuir, lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu le télépathe sortir à la suite de l'humaine Mais James, incontrôlable, avait voulu engager le combat avec l'autre vampire, pour enfin planter ses crocs dans la jugulaire de l'adolescente. Le vampire noir avait dut user de toute sa force, pour agripper son confrère, et déguerpir de la scène avec hâte. Ne se retournant même pas, pour vérifier si Victoria avait suivi leur mouvement. Feulant de rage, les deux mâles s'affrontaient actuellement du regard, prêt à se bondir dessus. La vampire rousse observait la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

- Tu aurais dut me laisser faire ! Grogna le vampire blond. J'aurais pu facilement le battre pour enfin tuer l'humaine

Tu viens certainement de faire capoter le plan du chef. Rétorqua Laurent, avec hargne. On est censé les observer, et non les combattre pour l'instant. De plus, il s'agissait du télépathe, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'a entendu venir. Sans compter qu'on était beaucoup trop près de leur nid, les autres auraient rapidement rappliqué pour l'aider.

- Et alors ? Se moqua Victoria. Cette ridicule histoire aurait pu être résolut, aujourd'hui même.

Secouant la tête de dépit, Laurent s'aperçut que ses compagnons avaient depuis longtemps, perdu tout sens commun. Leur mission était assez ardue, pour qu'en plus, ils perdent tous leurs moyens. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une seule erreur.

- Mon avis ne compte-t-il plus ? Résonna une autre voix derrière eux. James… James… James… Tu es un valeureux guerrier, mais ton intelligence laisse à désirer. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi, je vous aie chargé de les _surveiller_ ?

Le vampire blond s'était figé à l'arrivée de leur dirigeant, bégayant comme un enfant, il ne savait plus comment lui répondre. Victoria, qui se montrait pourtant très vindicatif il y a peu, cherchait à se cacher derrière son large dos.

- Pour combattre un ennemi, il faut connaitre ses points faibles ! Persiffla le vampire inconnu. Les Cullen ont l'avantage du plus grand nombre, et nous, celui de l'effet de surprise. Voilà pourquoi, il nous faut attendre le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Et les abattre lorsqu'ils se seront divisés, semble être la bonne initiative à suivre. Il faut laisser la voyante et le télépathe se séparer, pour pouvoir gérer au mieux les effets de leur pouvoir. Pour ce qui est de l'empathe, il est d'une force négligeable_. Les souriant d'un air faussement aimable, leur chef s'avança lentement face à James_. J'espère pour toi, que tu n'as pas ruiné mes précieux plans.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, James fit vivement « non » de la tête, avant de se reculer au loin. Le vampire noir, qui était resté stoïque durant le discours de leur dirigeant, serra les dents de rage. Pour lui, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Peu importait que ces Cullen soient ensemble, ou non. La décision de Laurent était alors prise, il éviterait – dans la mesure du possible – de combattre contre les autres vampires, lors de leur futur affrontement.

Mais, comment pourrait-il bien réussir à trahir son chef, sans que celui-ci ne le détruise avant ?

Tard dans la nuit, les Cullen tenait un de leur conseil de guerre, enfermés dans le salon de la villa. Ils avaient attendu que Bella s'endorme, pour écouter le récit d'Edward, concernant la présence qu'il avait perçu dans les bois. Bien que l'adolescente ait été très inquiète par cette menace, Jasper avait usé de son don, pour la calmer et la forcer à rester joyeuse. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient entre eux, ils pouvaient tranquillement décidés des mesures à prendre.

- J'ai juste perçut une pensée, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne hors de portée de mon don. Expliqua Edward. il disait vouloir étancher sa soif.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. S'écria Rosalie, nerveuse. Alice a déjà surpris une présence, la fois dernière. Et maintenant, le télépathe de service capte des pensées sanguinaires. Faisant une battu pour retrouver ces vagabonds, et tuons-les.

Ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait le « télépathe de service », la blonde était prête à se lancer à la poursuite de ces inconnus. Rosalie ne supportait pas de se sentir en danger, mais elle devenait pire, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de Bella.

- Doucement Rosalie. Fit Carlisle avec calme. Ils ont certainement dut passer près de notre territoire, sans le savoir. Ces vampires ne sont pas végétariens comme nous, ils doivent avoir pris Bella pour une cible potentielle. La prochaine fois que nous les sentirons, nous n'aurons qu'à les mettre en garde.

Jasper roula d'exaspération à ces mots. Son père et sa bonté envers tous, commençait vraiment à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pour lui, il devait suivre le plan de Rosalie, et tuer ces brebis galeuses.

- Abattons-les ! S'énerva Emmett, qui était du même avis que les deux blonds. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils savaient être sur notre propriété, alors qu'ils se trouvaient si proche de nous ? C'est de la provocation ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'ils reviennent pour Bella.

- Nous devons attendre pour Bella, justement. Coupa Esmée, en triturant ses doigts. Ils ont dut remarquer que nous hébergions une humaine. Bien que je doute que les vampires nomades perdent leur temps à dénoncer les autres immortels qu'ils croisent, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Ce serait pire, s'**ils** étaient tenus au courant.

Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce à ces mots. Effectivement, il valait mieux que les Volturi ne sachent rien de leur situation. Sinon, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'ils enverraient une armée tué Bella.

- Alice, que vois-tu ? Trancha Jasper, afin de se rassurer. Amis ou ennemis ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit la jeune femme, après s'être concentré. Ils n'ont aucun plan nous concernant. Je ne nous vois pas les rencontrer de nouveau. Mais le futur change tout le temps.

- Alors, reste connecté ! Répliqua méchamment Edward, sans réellement le vouloir. Ils ne doivent pas approcher Bella.

La menace semblait lointaine et abstraite aux yeux de certains membres des Cullen. Peut-être avaient-ils beaucoup trop confiance en leur supériorité, ou en leur pouvoir ?

Seul l'avenir pourra résoudre cette énigme.

A SUIVRE.


	6. Les sorties entre filles…

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**MiraLJohnson :** Coucou ! Merci de ta review. Pour le 4ème vampire, j'essaye un peu de semer les pistes lol. Je suis contente que la première partie de cette histoire t'es plût, et j'espère que ce second opus te captiveras aussi. J'ai vraiment voulu sortir du monde Twilight avec cette fic, pour essayer autre chose. Merci de me suivre. Biz.

**Guest :** Merci pour ta review. Le combat va commencer dans ce chapitre. Et ça risque d'être intéressant par la suite lol. Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Salut ! Je te remercie de ta fidélité. Tes com me font toujours très plaisir. Je compte mettre l'amour d'Edward et Bella à l'épreuve, afin de rendre leur couple plus concret. J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**eliza09 :** Coucou ! Ça me fait plaisir de lire ton com. Je comprends que tu n'es plus trop le temps avec ton Taf ces temps-ci (moi je suis toujours en vacance, pour l'instant lol), alors je suis heureuse que tu prennes toujours le temps de lire cette histoire. Dans ce chapitre, la guerre commence entre les vampires ! J'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**sochic88 :** Merci pour ta review. Oui, ma première fic est légèrement plus sombre que celle-ci. Dans cette partie, je veux y mettre plus de passion, que de sadisme. Enfin, je vais essayer lol. Pour le vampire inconnu… je ne dirais rien ! MDR Voici la suite !

**Felicitie :** Coucou, je te remercie de ta fidélité. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé que ce serait mignon que Bella profite de chacun de ses rapprochements avec Edward. Mais le danger n'est jamais loin dans cette histoire. Je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, concernait l'évolution du couple Edward/Bella. Bien que leur union soit une évidence, je ne vais pas leur simplifier la tâche non plus lol. Le vampire inconnu ne va pas être tendre avec ses sous-fifres dans ce chapitre aussi. Je vois que tu n'aimes pas trop Victoria et James lol. Laurent aurait-il trouvé grâce à tes yeux ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et t'éclairera un peu plus sur la tournure de l'histoire. Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews. J'ai assez cogité pour la phrase final, afin qu'elle entretienne bien le mystère lol. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 6 : Les sorties entre filles…

Surgissant d'entre les couvertures blanches d'un lit à baldaquin, une fine main écrasa d'un geste rageur l'impétueux réveil matin, qui l'avait tiré de son profond sommeil. Agacé, la main repartie enlever les longues mèches de cheveux bruns, qui révélèrent un visage emplit de fatigue. Se redressant, Bella récupéra avec lassitude entre les draps, l'élastique qui s'était échappé de sa longue chevelure durant la nuit. Se faisant une couette, elle remarqua enfin la présence habituelle à ses côtés.

Amusé, Edward regardait la mine endormie et le visage marqué par les draps, de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de s'agiter hier soir, marmonnant à plusieurs reprises son prénom. Une joie l'avait étreint à ces doux murmures, le poussant à serrer entre ses bras le corps affectionné, durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Observant la jeune fille rougir d'embarras à sa vue, il saisit une des mèches des cheveux rebelles, qui s'était échappé du chignon lâche que venait de faire négligemment Bella. Caressant tendrement ces douces mèches brunes, il se pencha délicatement vers leur propriétaire. Un sourire sardonique éclaira brièvement ses lèvres, à l'entente du cœur tambourinant encore fortement dans la poitrine de l'adolescente, suite à son geste. En quelques secondes, ses lèvres avaient délicatement embrassés le front de la benjamine, avant que le jeune homme ne fuie sa chambre. Seuls quelques mots, murmurés à la hâte avant son départ, confirmèrent les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

- Dépêche-toi de te préparer, Bella. Avait dit le télépathe, avec un grand amusement. Tu sais que Rosalie n'aime définitivement pas attendre.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, la brune choisit de suivre le conseil avisé du jeune homme, et se leva pour partir se laver. Depuis l'incident produit dans les bois, elle avait un mal fou à s'endormir posément la nuit. Bien que le don de Jasper ne cesse de la sécuriser, la jeune fille ne pouvait oublier le danger qui les avait guettés dans la forêt. Et même alors que sa famille tentait de relativiser la situation – en face d'elle - en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, l'adolescente restait craintive. Partant souvent se coucher tard le soir, elle était cependant ravie de voir Edward la rejoindre dans sa chambre, dès qu'elle avait fini de se préparer pour la nuit. Le jeune homme semblait vouloir la réconforter à sa manière, et avait été très affectueux envers elle. Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser, que l'inconnu qui avait troublé son jogging habituel, avait inconsciemment aidé à leur rapprochement.

Se motivant, l'adolescente regarda autour d'elle, rassemblant ses affaires de rechange. Elle se fit la réflexion que ses sœurs s'étaient bien amusés, en décorant sa future pièce. D'une ancienne chambre de princesse, elle était aujourd'hui passée, à une chambre d'adolescente « classique ». Les meubles, pour la plupart en bois massif, prenaient le plus d'espace libre de la chambre. Son dressing, regorgeait de vêtements en tout genre, et sa commode, de produits de beauté de toutes marques. Aucun doute possible, Alice et Rosalie, s'étaient réjouis.

Se dirigeant vers sa salle de bains attenante, Bella prit son temps pour bien se relaxer sous la douche. Aujourd'hui, il était prévu que toutes les femmes Cullen sortent entre elle, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Esmée avait suggéré cette idée, afin de faire visiter Port Angeles à la benjamine de la famille. Mais Bella savait, qu'Alice profiterait de cette occasion, pour les trainer une fois de plus, dans tous les magasins possible. S'armant de courage face à cette nouvelle journée de shopping, elle ressortie quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre, propre et habillée.

Pendant ce temps, réfugié dans la cuisine, les vampires discutaient vivement de leur future sortie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, qu'ils n'avaient pas captés la présence des nomades, aux alentours de leur propriété.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas là. S'inquiéta Jasper. Nous devrions venir avec vous.

- On peut très bien se défendre seules. Tempêta Esmée. Une sortie nous fera le plus grand bien. Nous ne pouvons plus rester enfermés. Et Bella va finir par réellement s'angoisser.

- Il y a de quoi. Réfuta Rosalie. Le fait qu'on ne les voit pas, ne signifie pas qu'ils ne sont pas autour de nous.

Un silence gêné suivit cette véridique déclaration. En effet, les Cullen avaient eu beau parcourir leurs terres durant les deux dernières semaines, ils n'avaient jamais réussi flairer la trace d'un quelconque inconnu. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne dans les environs, durant tout ce laps de temps. Pourtant, ils étaient persuadés d'avoir été épiés. Mais était-ce accidentelle, ou d'autres vampires cherchaient-ils l'affrontement ?

- Nous n'avons pas senti leurs odeurs, malgré nos nombreuses vigilances. Calma Carlisle. Ils sont très certainement repartis. Et puis, vous serez dans un lieu public, ce qui va limiter les risques d'attaques.

Grognant à ses mots, Rosalie évita de rétorquer que lieux publics, ou non, elle n'hésiterait pas à les démembrer s'ils revenaient. Elle se mit à souhaiter pouvoir les croiser sur la route, afin de joyeusement les écraser, au volant de sa belle décapotable. Perdue dans ses pensées sadiques, elle prit le parti d'ignorer le ricanement d'Edward, posté à ses côtés.

- De toute façon, on ne va pas rester cloitrer comme des lâches, dans la villa. Termina Emmett, avec énervement.

Jasper avait écouté cette conversation, sans jamais intervenir. Il était d'accord pour dire que cette sortie tombait mal. Mais d'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas restés indéfiniment cachés, et ainsi empêcher l'adolescente d'être libre de ses sorties à l'extérieure. De plus, ils étaient tous assez sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, se chamaillant pour un rien, pour supporter de rester confiner plus longtemps. Tournant prestement son regard vers Alice, qui était demeurée silencieuse dans son coin, il espéra que celle-ci aurait une vision en cas de soucis.

A Port Angeles, bien plus tard dans la matinée, trois autres vampires parcouraient les rues, suivant attentivement leurs cibles. Laurent était légèrement inquiet compte à la tournure des évènements futurs. Le fait qu'ils aient dut faire profil bas, durant plusieurs jours, pour atténuer la méfiance des vampires ennemis, avait rendu James de plus en plus impatient. Effaçant leurs traces grâce à Victoria, ils avaient eu du mal à espionner les Cullen, pour satisfaire leur patron. Mais cette sortie était pour eux, une véritable aubaine. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que le clan adverse s'était diviser, ils avaient carte blanche pour capturer Bella.

Et alors qu'ils arpentaient les abords de la ville, guettant les appétissantes mortelles qu'ils tueraient le soir venu, ils avaient gardés un œil gourmand sur les femmes Cullen. Aucunes erreurs ne leur étaient permises, car ils savaient que cette « famille » mettait rarement autant de distance entre eux. Mais aujourd'hui, ils pourraient se montrer à découvert, sans risquer d'ameuter le reste du clan. Trois vampires femelles et une humaine, leur semblait plus acceptable à aborder, qu'un groupe des sept immortels.

Furtivement, ils avaient suivis leur proie, attendant le meilleur moment pour l'approcher discrètement. Car il restait important pour tous vampires, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Les consignes avaient donc été claires. Ils se devaient de capturer la jeune fille, sans forcément engager un combat à mort. Après tout, se disait Laurent, leur cible principale était cette fameuse Bella. Alors, il comptait bien prendre le moins de risque possible. Par ailleurs, James commençait à se moquer des ordres de leur chef, car il désirait plus que tout mettre la main sur l'humaine. Le vampire noir renifla de mépris, en le voyant se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas d'où venait cette obsession qu'avaient tous ses paires, pour cette simple humaine. Qu'avait-elle de si spécial ?

Gardant leur distance, ils suivaient en silence les Cullen dans tous les magasins qu'elles arpentaient, attendant nerveusement une ouverture. Ils ne craignaient toujours pas que les vampires sentent leur présence, car la rousse qui les accompagnait toujours, veillait à manœuvrer les odeurs alentours pour dissimuler les leurs. Armés de lunettes de soleil, et totalement encapuchonnés, ils n'attendaient que le moment propice pour s'approcher de la fameuse Bella. Ils gardaient à l'œil de ne pas trop anticiper leurs actes, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la voyante. Car en cas de combat, ils ne faisaient aucun doute pour eux, que celle-ci serait la première à faire tomber.

Loin de se préoccuper de tous ces plans macabres, dans un grand centre commercial, Bella observait avec intérêt une étagère pleine de livres de sciences fictions. Dans le rayon face à elle, ils y en avaient beaucoup, qui lui semblait bien intéressant. Résistant à la poigne d'Alice, qui l'entrainait vers les rayons de lingerie fine, elle lui lança un regard exaspéré, avant de pointer du doigt tous les sacs aux pieds de la voyante.

- Tu n'en as toujours pas assez, Alice. Râla-t-elle, lasse de se faire trimbaler dans toutes ces boutiques. Vous pouvez continuer sans moi, je vais rester m'acheter quelques livres.

- Alors on reste avec toi. Affirma Esmée, protectrice. Alice peut attendre que tu es terminée.

Déjà, Rosalie qui lorgnait un ensemble rouge vif, revint vers elle pour l'encercler. La bonde, comme sa mère, refusait aussi de laisser sa jeune sœur sans surveillance. Elles avaient toutes gardées en mémoire la malchance légendaire de celle-ci, et elles retrouvaient instinctivement leurs anciens gestes protecteurs. De plus, la « crise » qu'ils traversaient tous, avec ces nomades inconnus qui avaient mystérieusement disparus, les poussaient à redoubler de vigilance. Même Alice, qui était précédemment toute affolée, afin d'acheter un bel ensemble sexy pour Jasper, attendit calmement que Bella choisisse ses livres, attrapant même certains pour en lire le résumé. Mordillant ses lèvres, l'adolescente avait du mal à accepter la situation. Bella, pensant toute menace éradiquée – c'était la seule raison qui pouvait pousser les Cullen à la laisser sortir – voulait maintenant retrouver toute son autonomie. Elle souhaitait que sa famille la voit comme une jeune fille capable de se débrouillée seule, et non comme la « Bella d'avant ». Elle avait soif d'indépendance, et elle comptait bien imposer son nouveau besoin de liberté, aux vampires qui l'accompagnaient.

- Vous rigolez ? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. Vous pouvez y allez, je peux très bien choisir mon livre, et vous retrouver par la suite. Vous êtes juste en face ! Si j'ai pu habiter quatre ans toute seule en Floride, je pense survivre à quelques minutes loin de vous.

Hésitantes, les vampires se regardèrent, ne sachant pas comment réagir aux propos de la jeune fille. Pouvait-elle vraiment la laisser ici ? Alors qu'elles n'étaient surs de rien concernant la présence d'ennemis alentours. Cependant, elles se rassurèrent en pensant qu'elles se trouvaient dans un grand magasin, soit un lieu public remplit d'humains. Aucun vampire n'attaquerait ici, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard appuyé que leur lança Bella, les convainquit de faire leur chemin, et de lui laisser de l'espace. Et dès qu'elle fut enfin seule, l'adolescente inhala de soulagement, et observa de nouveau les divers livres qui s'offraient à elle. Trop concentrée, elle ne vit pas l'homme habillé tout de noir, s'approcher furtivement de sa position.

Accompagné de ses deux acolytes, celui-ci s'apprêtait à tendre la main pour saisir l'objet de leur convoitise en toute discrétion, lorsque son action fut brusquement interrompue. Trop rapidement pour des yeux humains, les trois femmes Cullen avaient placés derrière elles la benjamine, avant de s'accroupir imperceptiblement face à l'ennemi. Jetant des regards alentours, elles s'assurèrent que leurs gestes n'avaient pas été perçut, et que personne ne leur prêtait une réelle attention. Rassurées, elles poussèrent encore plus loin à l'arrière, une Bella encore étonnée, face à ce qu'il s'était produit.

- Allez-vous-en ! Ordonna Rosalie, en retenant un feulement de rage. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

La blonde observait avec mépris ces parasites, prête à se jeter sur le premier qui ferait le geste de trop. Dire qu'elles s'apprêtaient réellement à repartir, lorsqu'Alice avait eu une brève vision, les alertant d'un danger imminent. La vampire blonde était d'autant plus furieuse, qu'elle présentait que ces trois-là, avaient agi avec beaucoup de réflexion. Peut-être étaient-ils ceux qui les avaient tournés autour, depuis un moment maintenant ? Une chose était sûre, au vu de la rapidité d'action, et des risques encourus par leurs adversaires, ceux-ci n'étaient pas de simple vagabonds parcourant la région. Non, ces trois-là avait un but.

- Je suis sûre que vous voulez éviter toute confrontation devant autant de témoin. Persifla Esmée, d'une voix si mauvaise, que Bella en trembla. Vous savez qu'il n'est pas bon pour nous, vampires, de nous faire remarquer. Ce sont les règles.

- Tu oses nous menacer ? S'indigna Victoria. Regardez qui parle de règlement ! C'est vous qui hébergez une humaine au sein de votre clan. Nous, nous ne faisons que chasser.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à approcher ! Provoqua vivement Rosalie. Viens, je vais t'aider à chasser sur _notre_ territoire !

Montrant les crocs face à la rousse qui n'avait pas pu, ou voulut, retenir un grognement menaçant, la blonde se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. De plus, son compagnon, un grand blond, semblait vouloir lui aussi les intimider. Rosalie, enflammée, se retenait de toutes ses forces de faire un carnage. Elle savait qu'Alice saurait protéger Bella, et qu'Esmée l'assisterait dans l'affrontement. A cet instant, le vampire du milieu – un homme à la douce peau noire - attrapa calmement les épaules de ses acolytes, avant de reculer de plusieurs pas.

- Nous ne cherchons pas la confrontation. Mentit-il rapidement. On ignorait que cette humaine était votre animal domestique. Nous allons donc nous retirer, de ce pas.

Esmée grogna furieusement, en entendant la manière dont l'autre vampire, avait appelé son enfant. Mais ils s'en allaient, et c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Surveillant leur retraite avec Rosalie, elle laissa à Alice le soin de consoler Bella, qui était toujours en état de choc. La sortie était définitivement gâchée. Leur toute première sortie à Port Angeles, en quatre ans, entre filles.

- J'appelle la maison. Déclara Rosalie, toujours sous tension. On ira les débusquer dès ce soir.

Dans les bois, courant à vive allure, le trio de vampire aux yeux rouges, se pressaient de rejoindre leur chef. Celui-ci, après les avoir envoyés capturer l'humaine, attendait impatiemment leur retour. Hésitant, ils choisirent de lui révéler l'ensemble de leur échec, sachant que sa colère serait de toute manière épouvantable.

- Vous n'avez pas réussi ? Siffla-t-il, avant de les gifler comme des enfants, à tour de rôle. Elles n'étaient que trois malheureuses femmes, c'était le moment idéal. Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas faire preuve de discrétion ? Vous auriez dut les attaquer dans la rue, ou que sais-je encore. Pas dans un grand magasin, à la vue de tous ! _Prenant, une pause, le vampire pensa alors__,__ qu'il serait obligé de changer ses plans. _Bien, nous allons nous rendre dans leur prétentieuse villa, et immobiliser les hommes, tout cela avant que leurs femelles ne rentrent. Il est mieux de les neutraliser, pendant qu'ils ne sont pas encore tous réunis.

- Mais il reste tout de même quatre d'entre eux. Réfuta le grand noir. C'est encore trop risqué ! Et puis, elles ont certainement dut prévenir leurs compagnons. Il vaudrait mieux…

- Tais-toi. Hurla le chef, au comble de sa rage. Vous auriez dut y penser, avant de me mettre au pied du mur. Ce soir, je règlerais tous mes problèmes avec cette petite garce de Bella. Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus. _Les yeux noirs de fureur, le leader tenta vainement de reprendre son calme._ Et puis, nous ne sommes pas entièrement démunis. Nous avons perdu l'effet de surprise, mais les Cullen ne savent rien de nous. Ils ne savent rien de moi…

A SUIVRE.


	7. Le vampire inconnu

Auprès des ténèbres…

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss45 :** Eh bien, tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Il y aura un peu plus d'actions. Et je lève le voile sur le vampire inconnu. Biz.

Chapitre 7 : Le vampire inconnu

La faim et le froid, étaient les seules sensations qui accompagnaient continuellement, la frêle silhouette qui courait dans les rues. Vêtu d'un vieux manteau noir, qu'il avait volé à un sans-abri quelques jours plus tôt, la démarche incertaine de l'inconnu attirait la pitié des passants alentours. Ignorant leur regard de dégout, le « mendiant » continuait vaillamment son chemin, un espoir dans le cœur.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa prison, Charlie Swan était en cavale priant pour ne pas se faire attraper. Étant un ancien shérif, il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire, ou ne pas faire, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des policiers qui parcouraient la ville à sa recherche. Comme les clandestins, le criminel qu'il était à présent, cherchait à prendre un bateau qui le ferait quitter subtilement la ville. La veille, volant de l'argent à un pauvre aveugle, il avait payé sa place pour le départ.

A minuit passé, l'homme se dépêchait d'arriver sur le quai, en surveillant régulièrement ses arrières. Dès que le capitaine le vit, appuyé contre une rambarde du pont, le souffle court dut à sa course, il lui fit signe d'embarquer. Tirant son manteau sur son corps maigre et squelettique, Charlie se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre les autres réfugiés, cachés au fond du cargo. L'équipage ne perdit pas de temps, souhaitant plus que tout ne pas attirer l'attention des douaniers, pour quitter le port et prendre du large.

Soufflant de soulagement sous le doux balancement des vagues, l'ancien shérif pouvait enfin se sentir en sécurité. Il pouvait encore se remémorer, les difficultés qu'il avait eu à s'échapper du centre de pénitencier, dans lequel on l'avait placé. Sans remords, il avait abandonné sa femme à son sort, pour s'évadé de cette abominable torture. Frissonnant, il repensa à son ancien partenaire de cellule, avait qui il avait passé que trop de temps. Ce géant, tatoué de partout, ne pourra plus jamais lui mettre dessus. Il n'aurait plus à subir… ses ignobles attouchements.

Sa vie avait pourtant été parfaite, il y avait peu de cela. Tout le monde l'aimait et le respectait, et il était même l'homme que tous idolâtrait vaillamment. Maintenant, aucuns doutes que ses voisins, ou ses amis, lui cracheraient à la figure s'ils le voyaient. Tout cela à cause de Bella. Cette enfant de putain, dont personne n'avait jamais voulu, avait brisé son existence. Mordant ses lèvres au sang, il se jura de détruire un jour, à son tour sa vie.

Perdu dans ses moroses pensées, il n'entendit que bien trop tard, des hurlements retentirent autour de lui. Affolé, il vit que plusieurs hommes étaient déjà au sol, la gorge ouverte, baignant le bastingage d'une rivière de sang. Quittant sa position accroupit, Charlie chercha vivement à savoir d'où provenait l'attaque. L'armée n'avait tout de même pas envoyé un Aurora, leur tiré dessus à vue tout de même ? Ils n'étaient qu'un petit bateau de clandestins, et non de dangereux terroristes. Scrutant le ciel, le criminel n'aperçut pourtant aucun avion de combat, alors qu'un autre passager s'écroulait face à lui. Non, la menace se trouvait parmi eux.

Soudainement, alors que les lamentations se faisaient plus rare, et que seul le bruit du gargouillement de gorges tranchés subsistait, le danger se révéla aux yeux de Charlie. Le halo de la pleine lune, nimbant de ses rayons les environs, éclairèrent les inconnus, en plus des vieilles lampes du navire, dont les flammes vacillaient continuellement. Là, debout au milieu du carnage, trois ombres se dressaient fièrement, du sang maculant encore la commissure de leurs lèvres.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans les bateaux hébergeant des clandestins ? Questionna malicieusement une voix féminine, qui appartenait à une belle femme rousse. C'est que personne ne réclament jamais les disparus.

Ses acolytes rirent à gorge déployé à ces mots cruels. Et déglutissant bruyamment, Charlie remarqua enfin qu'il était maintenant, la seule personne en vie. L'infime bruit que fit sa gorge, en laissant passer péniblement sa salive, attirèrent immédiatement les assassins encore présents. Ou était-ce le vif battement du cœur affolé du fuyard, qui les avait séduits ?

- Regardez, ce que nous avons là ? Se moqua, un grand homme noir. Quelle négligence de notre part. Vraiment, on va s'occuper de toi. N'ai crainte.

Suffocant presque de terreur à ces mots, Charlie combattit l'immobilité de son corps pour pouvoir fuir. Il fallait qu'il leur échappe. Et pour cela, il était même prêt à se jeter dans les vagues mortelles de l'océan. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements, et qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer son corps dans l'eau trouble, le criminel sentit une main froide enserrer son cou avant de le soulever du sol.

- Laisse-moi abrégé tes souffrances… Susurra avec une fausse gentillesse, un troisième homme blond, aux yeux charbonneux. Tu ne sentiras presque rien.

Sans laisser la chance à sa proie de se débattre, il plongea vivement sa tête dans son cou, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Charlie, après avoir pressenti la brusque douleur de sa chaire se déchirant, hurla d'agonie en sentant une brulure se propager dans son corps. Il avait l'impression, que son meurtrier, avait instillée en lui un horrible poison qui rongeait ses chairs. Il ne remarqua presque pas, lorsque son agresseur le balança au sol, totalement rassasié.

- Il n'est pas mort, James. Renifla la rousse. Je vais m'en charger pour toi.

- Laisse. Réfuta le dit « James ». De toute façon, je lui ai pris beaucoup trop de sang, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il survive à cela.

Ricanant, et après avoir admiré une dernière fois leur carnage, les trois inconnus disparurent rapidement du lieu du crime. Les yeux brouillés de douleur, l'ancien shérif comprit qu'il ne se vengerait jamais de Bella, car il allait mourir en pleine mer.

Le groupe de James avait été persuadé que Charlie ne survivrait jamais à sa morsure. Ils étaient tous certain, qu'il était mort dans l'océan, lorsqu'ils avaient fait couler le navire en s'enfuyant. Mais il était rare, que tout se déroule comme prévu.

Le criminel avait eu du mal à se contrôler les premiers jours, son envie de sang toujours enserrant continuellement sa gorge, et l'empêchant de comprendre complètement sa nouvelle nature. Mais dès qu'il avait eu compréhension de sa nouvelle force, de son incroyable vitesse, et de son statut d'effroyable prédateur, Charlie avait saisi qu'il avait été « bénit ». Parcourant prestement les différentes villes alentours, préférant les bois aux rues remplit d'humains, et totalement inépuisable grâce à son endurance de nouveau-né, il avait pisté la trace de son créateur. En effet, il avait intelligemment pensé, qu'il aurait besoin de ce groupe de vagabonds, pour l'aider à ne pas se faire remarquer dans ce nouveau monde. Il avait conscience de ne pas connaitre les règles vampiriques, et il savait parfaitement, que toute nation avait sa propre police. Hors, Charlie n'avait nullement besoin que ses pairs ne l'arrêtent, maintenant qu'il pouvait pleinement profiter d'une nouvelle vie.

Grâce à un vampire nomade et solitaire, prénommé Gareth, il avait pu retrouver la trace du groupe de James, au bout de quelques mois. Le criminel était fier, que sa transformation ne lui ait retiré aucun souvenir, et qu'en plus, il se soit parfaitement rappeler du nom qu'avait prononcé la vampire rousse. Cela l'avait largement aidé dans sa quête. Même s'il se doutait que son arrivé ne comblerait pas de joie, son créateur. Têtu, et ayant envie de survivre à tout prix dans cet univers, il se convainquit qu'il arriverait à se faire accepter.

D'ailleurs ce fut cette époque, alors que Charlie faisait face à l'agressivité du trio après les avoir rattrapé, que son don s'était manifesté. Son merveilleux don. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, qu'il était adoré, par le Diable. Et alors qu'il marchait vers la villa des Cullen, il ne regretta absolument pas sa décision de rechercher le groupe de James. Car après avoir pris de force le commandement de leur clan, il avait envoyé ses sous-fifres recherché son éternel Némésis. Cette tâche fut relativement facile, l'affaire criminelle des Swan ayant fait la une des journaux locaux, durant plusieurs mois.

Cependant, le criminel avait été plus que surpris, de la voir entouré d'immortels, tels que lui. Souriant, il se fit la réflexion, qu'il était aujourd'hui en position de faire face à ces créatures. Avec son clan, Charlie pouvait espérer mettre à bas les vampires ennemis, et tuer enfin Bella. L'adolescente, n'aurait jamais dut revenir auprès de sa « famille », car elle venait inconsciemment de signer son destin.

Alors debout devant l'immense maison des Cullen, faisant face à ses adversaires qui les attendaient depuis l'appel de Rosalie, l'ancien policier n'avait peur de rien. Ce soir, à l'instant même, il obtiendrait sa vengeance contre l'orpheline de Saint Anne. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres, lorsqu'il pensa que grâce son don, il pourrait certainement, ajouter les Cullen à son armée de joyeux sous-fifres. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé avoir des esclaves à ses pieds.

Peut-être même, pourrait-il prendre le pouvoir, à la tête du monde vampirique ?

A SUIVRE.

Petite info : De plus en plus d'experts sont persuadés que le gouvernement américain a développé et déployé en secret un avion de reconnaissance capable de voler à environ Mach 6. II remplacerait le SR-71 de Lockheed, et serait un complément à la constellation des satellites de reconnaissance américains. Cet avion militaire secret, douter de redoutables mitraillettes, serait un avion à très grande vitesse. Le nom "Aurora" lui a été donné.

**Voilà, c'était bien Charlie Swan, le vampire inconnu. Mais vous m'aviez déjà grillée, depuis le début lol !**


	8. Un don très intéressant…

Auprès des ténèbres…

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**CarlieCullen86****: **Merci pour tes reviews. Pour Laurent, je suis du même avis que toi, et je trouve que même dans cette histoire, il n'est pas si méchant. Il fréquente juste les mauvais vampires lol. Eh oui, c'était Charlie qui voulait la tête de Bella depuis le début. Et avec son pouvoir, il va faire beaucoup de dégâts parmi les Cullen. J'espère que ce combat te plaira lol. Bisouxxx.

**Kaisa sama****:** Coucou ! Charlie est devenu un peu mégalo à cause de son nouveau don. Mais d'un autre côté, son pouvoir est très intéressant… En plus, il connait la force de chacun des Cullen, parce qu'il avait posté ses trois sbires à les surveiller, pendant des semaines. Du coup, ils ont récoltés pleins d'informations de ce genre pour lui. Merci encore de me suivre. Je te souhaite à toi aussi de bonnes vacances (si tu es en vacance lol). Bisouxxx.

**Guest****: **Coucou ! Désolée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, pour le rôle du méchant vampire inconnu. J'adore aussi Charlie, mais je trouvais qu'il collait bien au profil du vampire psychopathe, à la recherche de la vengeance lol. Pour la relation Bella/Edward, je suis contente que tu aimes son évolution. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sautent dessus dès les premiers chapitres lol. Biz.

**Felicitie :** Alors tu n'étais pas encore sûre que ce soit Charlie ? Ouf… Ça me rassure. J'ai pu garder un peu de mystère lol. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Coucou ! Merci pour tous tes com. Eh oui, Charlie n'a pas chômé depuis son évasion. Et maintenant, il est un impitoyable vampire, plein de rancune. Je me rends compte, qu'on pourrait penser que je hais Bella, parce que je n'arrête pas de lui créer des ennemis lol. Sinon, j'ai bien mis deux chapitres lol, c'était en prévision pour hier. Je savais que je n'aurais pas eu le temps, d'en poster un nouveau. Bisouxxx.

**Kaena Black :** Salut ! Eh oui, mon grand méchant était Charlie. Je suis contente si j'ai pu brouiller quelque peu les pistes. Mais ce n'était pas facile lol ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Biz.

**laulau83****:** Bonjour à toi, fidèle lectrice ! Je suis contente de lire ta review. Tu m'avais grillé depuis le début pour Charlie, et maintenant tu te rapproches de la vérité pour son don. Aurais-tu accès à mon ordinateur, pour pouvoir lire mes prochains chapitres lol ? Parce que là, tu m'épates à chaque fois ! Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Gwla10 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, voici la suite lol. J'espère que ce chapitre, plein d'actions, te plaira. Biz.

Chapitre 8 : Un don très intéressant…

Roulant à vive allure en direction de Forks, se moquant totalement du code de la route, les femmes Cullen étaient aux bords de l'énervement. Bella, assis à l'arrière, n'osait pas dire un mot de peur de briser l'ambiance déjà assez tendue. Dire qu'elle avait failli se faire enlever, si sa famille n'était pas rapidement intervenue. Mais que diable lui voulaient ces nomades ? Leur visage ne lui était pourtant pas familier. Et l'adolescente n'osait pas interroger les autres vampires présents dans le véhicule, qui battait actuellement des records de vitesse, en voyant leurs mines concentrées et déterminées. L'inquiétude régnait en maître au sein de leur groupe.

Après que Rosalie ait téléphoné à la villa, pour relater au reste du clan l'altercation qui venait de se produire, Alice avait subitement eut une violente vision. La joyeuse brune s'était courbé sous la douleur de son crâne, avant de – sans prononcer le moindre mot - se précipiter à l'intérieur de leur voiture. Elle d'habitude si gai, en toute circonstance, gardait un visage glacial et fermé.

- Tu n'as rien vu d'autre, Alice ? Demanda une énième fois, Esmée. Un élément qui pourrait nous aider ?

- Je vous aie dit tout ce que j'avais vu. Répondit-elle, hargneusement, les yeux noirs de colère. C'était beaucoup trop bref, je n'ai saisi que l'information principal : les autres ont de graves ennuis.

Rosalie, qui conduisait sans se préoccuper d'un feu qui venait de passer au rouge, serra les mains sur le volant. Et tous purent voir celui-ci se fendiller légèrement. Ils avaient été beaucoup trop négligents. Beaucoup trop confiant en leur force.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu, continua difficilement Alice, c'est qu'ils nous attendaient tous, dans le salon, en position de combat…

Quelques minutes auparavant à Forks, les deux clans s'affrontaient enfin, et chacun essayait pour l'instant d'intimidé l'autre. Totalement accroupis, les jambes et les bras écartés, et leurs belles dents blanches bien en évidence, ils attendaient tous le coup d'envoi. Carlisle n'avait même pas tenté de parlementer, car au vu des récents évènements que lui avait confié sa fille blonde au téléphone, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule fin possible à ce conflit. Jasper et Emmett, l'encadraient vaillamment, le don de l'empathe tentant d'intimider et, ou d'apeurer leurs ennemis, afin de réduire leur concentration. Le jeune vampire blond serra les dents, en voyant que son don était comme bloqué par un autre pouvoir, plus puissant que le sien, et qui maintenait une forte emprise sur les esprits face à lui. Jasper pensa rageusement qu'il était entièrement inefficace.

Loin de ses préoccupations, Edward était resté le plus à l'arrière, afin de capter les pensées ennemis, et ainsi prévoir leurs prochains mouvements. Malheureusement, la tâche se révélait tout aussi ardu, car ses adversaires essayaient vainement de maitriser leur esprit. Un feulement de rage lui échappa, lorsqu'il comprit enfin que ces nomades les avaient observés depuis longtemps, apprenant ainsi à contourner leurs pouvoirs au vu de ce combat. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus que prêts à l'affrontement. De plus, Edward sentait que leur esprit était comme paralysé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas conscience de leur propre présence en ces lieux. Seul un grand vampire brun au centre du groupe, le visage plein de haine, combattait réellement contre son pouvoir de télépathie. Soufflant de rage, il se dit qu'ils auraient dut faire beaucoup plus attention. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour y réfléchir. Captant une pensée venant de son père, il se mit à fixer de nouveau le vampire adverse du milieu, détaillant minutieusement ses traits. Ils avaient tous reconnu le leader de ce groupe, comme étant Charlie Swan, le père adoptif de Bella. Manifestement, celui-ci était venu réclamer vengeance.

En face d'eux, le clan de Charlie, tenait brillamment les rangs. Tous savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, le chef ayant pris soin de leur dire le simplement possible, les prochaines actions qu'ils se devaient d'effectuer. L'ancien shérif savait, pour les avoir lui aussi étudiés, que le télépathe resterait en second plan. Les Cullen pensaient ainsi, qu'ils attaqueraient en premier celui capable de lire leur pensée, afin de les affaiblir. Grossière erreur. Celui qu'il voulait maitriser en premier lieu, était un autre d'entre eux. Charlie avait besoin de force brute…

La feuille d'un des arbres bordant la propriété, se détacha lentement de sa branche, et tourbillonna paisiblement jusqu'au sol. Et dès qu'elle toucha la terre sèche de l'allée, les deux clans s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre avec hargne.

Sans perdre de temps, le plan de Charlie se mit en place, de façon beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'Edward, s'il put percevoir quelque chose, ne puisse prévenir ses pairs. Et tandis que Laurent et James fonçait sur Carlisle et Jasper, les forçant d'une bourrasque à reculer au loin, le télépathe comprit enfin leur manœuvre. Mais trop concentré, il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, avant que Victoria ne lui brise le visage d'un fort coup de poing. Emmett, qui avait foncé comme un boulet de canon face à l'ennemi, avait joint ses mains à celle de Charlie dans un bras de fer impitoyable. La tête du géant cherchait rageusement à se rapprocher du cou de son adversaire, pour lui arracher les veines de ses crocs acérés, feulant continuellement devant son manque de réussite. Victoria, laissant à ses acolytes le soin de gérer les trois autres vampires, seuls, revint furtivement enserrer la taille du géant brun avec force. Tout cela afin de le tirer vers l'arrière, le faisant ainsi perdre légèrement l'équilibre. Leur chef, avait alors vivement libérer une de ses mains, pour l'enserrer autour du cou d'Emmett. Et à cet instant, son don se révéla à ses opposants.

Tous s'étaient comme figés, pour observer le vampire appartenant au clan des Cullen, tombé à genoux face à leur adversaire. Ses yeux noirs de fureur, virèrent un instant au blanc, avant qu'il ne cesse de se débattre, contre la vampire rousse qui le maintenait toujours.

- Je suis à votre service, Maitre. Fit la voix du géant, d'un ton lointain. Quels sont vos ordres ?

- Parfait, mon petit. Susurra joyeusement Charlie. Je t'ordonne de neutraliser tes frères d'armes.

Sans un mot, Emmett se redressa avec lenteur, avant de s'élancer contre sa famille. Et comme l'avait prévu l'ancien shérif, le géant représenta une puissance considérable dans l'affrontement. Il était la force qu'ils leur manquaient à tous, pour gagner cette guerre. En quelques instants, le Cullen corrompu avait frappé violemment Carlisle au visage, l'immobilisant immédiatement après au sol, avec rage et vigueur. Emmett ne se préoccupa même pas des hurlements de protestations de sa famille, qui tentait de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Pendant ce temps, James et Laurent combattait l'empathe, qui faisait preuve d'une grande dextérité au corps à corps. Se faufilant comme une anguille pour évitant ses deux attaquants, Jasper n'eut pas l'occasion de prévenir Edward, de surveiller sa droite où Charlie venait de surgir.

Le télépathe, concentré pour repousser la vampire rousse qui s'acharnait encore sur lui, fut pris de cours, lorsqu'il reçut un magistral coup de poing dans les côtes. Se retournant à moitié, il aperçut le regard amusé du dirigeant adverse, avant que celui-ci ne lui plaque la paume de sa main sur le visage. Vivement, le télépathe essaya à mordre les doigts ennemis, et envoya de vigoureux coups de poings dans l'abdomen fasse à lui, cherchant vainement à lui faire lâcher prise. Ainsi, il oublia Victoria, qui se saisit promptement de ses bras, pour les tirer avec force derrière son dos.

- Non… Cria-t-il, avec difficultés. C'est son don… Évitez tout contact avec…

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres sèches, lorsqu'il subit lui aussi la puissance du pouvoir de Charlie Swan. Comme Emmett précédemment, après avoir reçu un ordre bref, il se releva pour combattre lui aussi son propre clan. Prêtant main forte à son géant de frère pour retenir Carlisle, il regarda avec indifférence, le médecin tombé sous le contrôle du don de leur nouveau chef.

Jasper, les dents serrées, perçut alors qu'il était maintenant le seul Cullen debout, et libre de ses actes. Le jeune homme avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait combattre autant de vampires, ses alliés étant passé dans l'autre clan, et en ressortir indemne. Un seul choix s'offrait à lui : la fuite. Préparant sa retraite vers les bois, en évitant les ongles acérés de Victoria, et en frappant fortement Emmett d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, il s'apprêtait à feinter sur la droite pour s'éloigner.

- Il compte s'échapper. Dit la voix atone d'Edward. Saisissez-le par la droite.

Les yeux écarquillés sous la douleur de cette traitrise, aussi involontaire était-elle, l'empathe ne réagit pas assez vivement pour éviter la vicieuse main de Laurent. Un bruit monstrueux s'étendit jusqu'aux buissons de la forêt alentour, effrayant les animaux y vivant, quand le bras de Jasper fut simplement arraché de son corps. Retenant un cri, la dernière pensée cohérente du jeune homme, fut pour sa magnifique femme, et pour sa précieuse protégée.

- Ah ! Hurla Alice, en se tenant la poitrine. Il faut se dépêcher ! Accélère Rosalie !

Les femmes Cullen étaient presque arrivées à la villa, lorsque la voyante qui se concentrait toujours sur leur avenir, avait senti son cœur se fendre. Elle avait comme la mauvaise impression, que son lien avec son époux, venait d'être sauvagement détruit.

- Tu ne vois toujours pas comment va se dérouler la fin de ce conflit, Alice ? Demanda encore Esmée, au bord de la folie. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien au moins ?

- Je ne vois rien depuis la dernière vision. Rétorqua la voyante, les dents serrés. Il semble qu'un élément inconnu, que je n'arrive pas encore à voir, va perturber la bataille. Ce qui me rend parfaitement… aveugle.

- Rien que ça ? Railla Rosalie, en appuyant plus fortement, sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes. Dans tous les cas, ils nous attendent, cela ne fais aucun doute.

Ce fut dans un long crissement de pneus, que la décapotable rouge de la blonde, s'arrêta devant leur maison. Bella, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de tous ces derniers évènements, frissonna de terreur. Autour de leur propriété, régnait un calme glacial, presque fantomatique. Personne ne vint à leur rencontre, personne ne fit de bruits à leur arrivée, et il n'y avait pas non plus de traces des vampires, à l'extérieur. Seuls les sillons de combats marquant le sol en terre de devant la villa, confirmèrent aux jeunes femmes, qu'il y avait bien eu un affrontement.

- Bella, chuchota Rosalie, tu restes dans la voiture. Prends le volant, et va-t'en loin d'ici.

- Quoi ? Balbutia l'adolescente. Non. Je ne vais pas vous laisser. Et… Je ne sais même pas conduire.

- Je sais qu'Edward t'a donné des cours derrière mon dos. Réfuta Esmée, d'une voix étonnamment douce. D'ailleurs, on reparlera de cela, jeune fille ! Chérie… Tu n'as pas à nous protéger. C'est notre rôle à nous, de veiller sur toi.

Pourquoi Esmée faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi parlait-elle comme s'ils allaient se retrouvés tous ensemble, après ce combat, pour rigoler gaiement de ses frasques à Edward et elle ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à rassurer Bella, alors que tous pouvait percevoir, le fort tremblement de sa voix ? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour tous parents, de cacher à leurs enfants, les peines qui allaient surgir dans leur vie ? Mais il n'était pas l'heure aux interrogations. Car il n'y avait jamais de bon moment, pour se questionner sur ce type de réactions compulsifs. A l'heure actuelle, il avait un groupe de vampires ennemis à combattre, et à vaincre.

Sur ces dernières directives, donner à la hâte, les trois femmes vampires s'empressèrent de sortir du véhicule, et firent signe à la jeune fille de s'en aller loin d'ici. Hésitante, Bella se mit derrière le volant, avant d'enclencher la marche arrière. N'attendant pas de la voir quitter l'allée, Rosalie retourna son attention sur leur maison. Tout semblait si calme, et pourtant…

- Quel affront ! Ragea-t-elle. Ils nous pissent dessus, sans même essayer de nous faire croire qu'il pleut.

En effet, si au départ les nomades avaient cachés leur présence, maintenant ils ne s'encombraient plus de marqués leur odeurs sur le territoire ennemi. Les femmes Cullen, pouvaient même percevoir leurs mouvements, alors qu'ils se rassemblaient pour les « accueillir ».

- Ils ont l'air très sûr d'eux. Déclara Esmée, en reniflant de mépris. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les hommes ne les attaquent pas ? Je peux aussi nettement sentir leur présence.

- La vision… Bafouilla Alice, affolée. Ils vont nous attaquer…

Les deux autres femmes, s'étaient entièrement raidies, aux balbutiements de la voyante. Peu importait ce qu'il se passerait aujourd'hui, elles ne pouvaient, ni ne voulaient pas… reculer. Se jetant un dernier regard entre elles, laissant des mots que seul le vent ne pouvait entendre franchir leurs lèvres, elles s'élancèrent vers la villa pour reprendre ce qui leur appartenait.

Bella, qui était en route pour rejoindre les grandes villes environnantes, pila brusquement sur la pédale de frein, faisant sursauter un véhicule qui la suivait de près. L'homme au volant, l'insulta copieusement, avant rageusement la contourner. Cependant, l'adolescente ne s'en préoccupait pas. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Sa famille. Ces mêmes personnes qui l'avaient sauvé, adoptés, protégés, et aimés... Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se battre seul, alors qu'ils avaient des problèmes par sa faute. Et même si elle n'était qu'une simple humaine, sa place restait auprès des siens, en tant que membre du clan Cullen. Car appartenir à une famille, signifiait aussi de veiller les uns sur les autres, en défiant parfois certains ordres reçus.

Faisant rapidement demi-tour, elle ne mit pas longtemps à revenir sur ses pas, se garant à l'avant de leur villa. Descendant lentement du véhicule, elle souffla lentement pour se donner du courage, et pensa qu'elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Bella n'avait jamais pensé à la manière dont elle mourrait un jour. Mais mourir aux côtés de ses proches, lui semblait une belle façon de partir.

Montant les marches du perron, elle poussa doucement sur la porte d'entrée, restée entrouverte. Alors, l'horreur put s'ouvrir à ses yeux. La splendide villa, que sa mère entretenait avec tellement d'amour, avait été intégralement dévastée. Les marches de l'escalier en bois, menant aux étages supérieurs, avaient été tout simplement arrachées. Les vitres, de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir, étaient explosées ou fissurées. La totalité des portes, ne tenaient déjà plus dans leurs gongs, et même les différents plafonniers, avaient été détruit. Les fils de courant, pendait lamentablement dans le vide, laissant parfois entrevoir quelque éclairs de courant passer.

S'avançant prudemment vers le salon, en ayant perçu comme un mouvement venant de cette endroit, Bella regretta que les rayons du coucher de soleil n'éclaire pas plus son chemin. Arrivé sur les lieux, elle plaqua une fine main sur sa bouche, afin de retenir un hurlement de pure douleur. Sa famille, si chère à son cœur, avait tous été réunis dans cette pièce.

Détournant le regard de peine, elle put alors distinguer trois vampires inconnus, assis nonchalamment sur les divers fauteuils environnants. La benjamine les reconnut sans hésitation, comme ceux l'ayant agressé plus tôt dans la matinée. Ces vampires aux yeux rouges, qui virèrent rapidement aux noirs en sa présence, la regardèrent attentivement entrer dans le salon. Voyant qu'ils ne l'attaqueraient pas – pas encore – Bella reporta de nouveau son attention sur le reste de la pièce. Les larmes aux yeux, elle contempla sa famille, postée près des baies vitrées réduites à néant.

Les femmes Cullen, se tenaient à présent toutes à genoux, devant leurs compagnons respectifs. Ceux-ci les retenaient violemment, en ayant lié leur bras à l'arrière de leur dos, un pied placé vicieusement entre leurs omoplates. Etirant ainsi les membres de jeunes femmes vampires au maximum, pour les dissuadé de se débattre. En réalité, seul Jasper avait laissé le soin à son frère télépathe pour retenir son épouse, et se tenait accroupit près d'eux les yeux luisants dans la semi-pénombre. L'adolescente en comprit rapidement la raison, en voyant au travers de sa chemise déchiré, le bras toujours manquant. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, Bella dut se retenir de s'écrouler d'horreur à cette vue. Les larmes enveloppant ses yeux, elle dévisagea son protecteur, lui rendre un regard d'une totale indifférence.

- Va-t'en, Bella ! Ordonna Esmée, se moquant du craquement affreux que firent ses épaules, lorsqu'elle tenta de s'approcher de sa fille. Enfuis-toi, ma chérie. Cours !

Tétanisée, l'adolescente n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à l'ordre qu'elle venait de recevoir, que des applaudissements résonnaient derrière elle. Se retournant promptement, la peur au ventre d'avoir été forcé de donner dos à trois vampires ennemis, elle scruta le couloir de l'entrée. Sortant des ténèbres, la silhouette d'un homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement, s'avança vers elle. Forçant ses yeux à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité ambiante, elle ne se rappela que bien trop tard, des familiers traits déformés par la rage, du commanditaire de ce désastre.

- Alors, Bella. Fit Charlie, d'une belle voix enjôleuse. On ne dit pas bonjour, à son bon vieux père ?

A SUIVRE.

Merci encore de votre soutien. Bonnes vacances d'été à tous !


	9. … Contre le don de soi

Auprès des ténèbres…

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss45 :** Tout d'abord, FÉLICITATION POUR TON BAC DE FRANÇAIS ! Je suis très, très heureuse pour toi, je sais que ce n'était pas évident ces temps-ci avec les exams. Alors, félicitation miss ! -) Allez, je te laisse lire la suite des « malheurs de Bella » lol. Biz.

**laulau83 :** Ah ah ah (rire diabolique lol), j'adore te torturer ! Allez, voici la fin du combat. Biz.

**aliCetwiligthF.F :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, on attaque les choses sérieuses maintenant lol. Mais la fin du combat est dans ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère arriver à te surprendre ! Bisouxxx

**Diaries Damon :** Salut, fidèle lectrice. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire un de tes com. Eh oui, mon sadisme n'a aucune limite lol. Ce chapitre va marquer la fin de l'affrontement, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci de toujours prendre le temps de me suivre. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Oui, là j'ai créé un Charlie hyper puissant (et un peu mégalo lol). Mais bon, chaque don à sa propre faiblesse, donc il ne va pas tarder à chuter de son piédestal. Moi aussi j'adore le personnage de Charlie Swan, même s'il est secondaire, je le trouve attachant. Et même si c'est un méchant dans cette histoire, je voulais lui rendre honneur. Pour Laurent, j'avoue que tu m'as touché, et que je comprends ton attachement pour ce personnage. Tu m'as peut être influencé pour la fin de ce chapitre… Merci encore de me suivre. Biz.

**MiraLJohnson :** Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Eh oui, c'était bien Charlie, le vampire inconnu. Et il compte bien se venger. Pour Renée, je ne pense réutiliser ce personnage. Je pense qu'elle va rester purger sa sentence en prison. Mais rien n'est décidé. Pour Jasper, bien que je l'adore aussi, il fallait bien que je démembre un des Cullen lol. Pour rajouter au côté tragique de la fic. Merci encore pour tous tes encouragements et tes compliments. Bisouxxx.

**lili6213 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas laisser mes fidèles lecteurs trop attendre lol. Voilà la suite du combat ! Biz.

**BellouPattinson :** Lol, c'est d'accord, j'arrête de faire ma sadique. Voici la suite ! Biz.

**Zellie marcy :** J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review. C'est beau de penser que l'amour est plus fort que tout. Mais mon sadisme me pousse à écraser ce sentiment durant cette bataille MDR. T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas trop défigurer les Cullen. Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisouxxx.

**canada02 :** T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire patientez plus longtemps lol. Voici la suite de l'histoire. Biz.

**D tess :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que t'as toute même passé une bonne nuit lol. Allez, je te laisse savourer la fin du combat. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 9 : … Contre le don de soi

Chacun a ses propres démons à combattre, et chacun a eu sa propre part de malheur dans sa vie. Si certains peuvent éviter d'affronter ses ennemis durant une éternité, pour Bella, le moment de lutter contre ses démons était venu. Et si elle avait pu auparavant compter sur sa famille pour la libérer du père Thomas, l'adolescente avait intérieurement conscience, qu'elle devait mener cette nouvelle bataille en étant seule. Les Cullen n'avaient que trop payer à sa place durant tout ce temps. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on faisait lorsque l'on appartenait à un clan ? Se sacrifier pour le bien de tous, sans que ce besoin ne soit exprimé, et sans rien en attendre en retour ? Oui, aujourd'hui, c'était enfin à Bella d'aider les siens. De faire un don de soi.

Mais alors qu'elle reculait au loin de Charlie, les yeux exorbités par la peur, l'adolescente était loin de pouvoir secourir qui que soit. Les cris de ses sœurs et de sa mère, lui enjoignant de s'enfuir immédiatement, lui paressait comme d'affreux bourdonnements lointain. Tous ce qu'elle percevait au moment présent, c'était les douloureux souvenirs de son enfance, passés à être abusé auprès des Swan. Elle pouvait encore sentir le faim lui tordre les boyaux, et la soif assécher sa gorge enflammée. Et le souvenir de l'odeur de son propre sang envahissant sa bouche, semblait flotter dans l'air ambiant, comme le spectre de ses malheurs. Tremblant de manière incontrôlable, Bella revoyait en boucle cet homme, moins pâle et moins puissant, l'agresser dans la petite clairière encore, et encore. La benjamine sentit une part de son esprit, cette même partie qu'elle avait reniée afin de guérir de son traumatisme, hurlé de tourments en elle.

Face à ses yeux exorbités par l'effroi, se délectant de ses lamentations et de ses soubresauts, Charlie jubilait. Il se doutait bien que lorsqu'il pourrait enfin mettre la main sur sa fille adoptive, il serait en totale extase, mais jamais il aurait imaginé en être autant satisfait. Ayant déjà soif de plus de jérémiades venant de sa Némésis, et pressé de la faire crier de désolation, il lui balança violemment sa main au visage, contrôlant à peine sa force surhumaine. Comme au ralenti, tous les vampires de la pièce virent le corps de l'adolescente décoller du sol, avant de s'élancer dans les airs.

Elle atterrit lourdement dans un craquement sonore, contre le dur corps d'Alice, ce qui ne la blessa que davantage. Sonnée, elle mit beaucoup de temps à stabiliser sa vision vacillante, pour épier de nouveau son ennemi. Charlie, entouré de son clan de nomades qui s'était furtivement déplacé, rigolait bruyamment de son malheur. Cherchant à se redresser, Bella sentit enfin la blessure de son épaule déboitée, et s'étouffa presque sous le sang qui envahissait déjà sa bouche. Toussant fortement au sol, répandant le doux liquide carmin sur le carrelage froid, la jeune fille se réfugia automatiquement auprès des Cullen. Laissant parler son instinct, elle réclamait leur protection, contre son abominable ancien père adoptif.

Rampant, elle s'agrippa au corps de la voyante, sur lequel elle avait rebondit, et enroula ses membres blessés autour de son rempart, loin son adversaire. Comme une enfant, elle cherchait à se cacher derrière ceux en qui elle avait une totale confiance. Levant plus haut les yeux, elle croisa le regard vide d'expression d'Edward - qui comme les autres hommes Cullen - n'avait pas été affecté par son sort. Ils n'avaient à aucun moment bougés de leur position, ne tentant même pas de la saisir, et se satisfaisant de contenir la furie des femmes qu'ils maintenaient.

- Bella ! Hurla Rosalie, sur sa droite. Il faut que tu t'en aille ! Bella !

Mais l'adolescente vacillante, et les yeux de nouveaux fixés sur son pire cauchemar, n'eut pour réaction que de s'agripper plus fortement au corps emprisonné d'Alice. Déchirant presque le chemiser de sa sœur au passage, ses mains accrochèrent avec force le dos de la voyante, collant son corps puissant contre le sien. La benjamine ne prêtait même pas attention, à la douleur lancinante de son épaule, qui lui brouillait régulièrement la vue. Elle préférait largement cette souffrance, et même plus, que de devoir lâcher prise.

Bella ne put cependant s'empêcher de crier, lorsqu'elle vit Charlie, s'avancer nonchalamment vers elle. Ordonnant à ses sbires de rester éloigner, cette histoire le concernant personnellement aux premiers abords, il poursuivit joyeusement sa lente vengeance. Fixant brièvement les hommes Cullen, en sentant leur esprit se débattre contre son don, il eut un rictus mauvais en sachant cette action entièrement inutile. Ils ne bougeront, que lorsqu'il le leur ordonnerait, et pas avant. Ricanant, ses doigts tels des serres, agrippèrent la fine cheville droite de l'adolescente, pour l'attirer avec une lenteur calculée vers lui. Bella, dans un hurlement de pure angoisse, sentit ses mains s'ensanglantées, lorsqu'elle griffa de ses ongles le sol du salon.

- Oui, vas-y crie ! S'amusa Charlie, en lui broyant la cheville, au passage. Ça m'excite ! Tu sais que j'ai failli m'élancer à ta poursuite tout à l'heure, avant que je ne t'entende refaire demi-tour. Tellement pressée de me retrouver ! _Un rire gras retentit dans la pièce, alors que la jeune fille continuait de gémir, tel un animal blessé._ Quel ne fut pas m'a surprise, de t'entendre parler la première fois que je t'ai revue, Bella. Bien sûr, tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence, tellement tu étais concentrée à admirer ton frère, là-bas ! _Il finit cette dernière phrase avec haine, en désignant Edward, d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton_. Bella, je dois avouer que je préfère tes cris, à ton silence. Et si nous nous retrouvions, toi et moi, dans les règles de l'art. _Le reste de sa tirade fut chuchoté sur un ton rauque de désir. _Tu t'en rappel, n'est-ce pas ? Comme lors de notre petit tête à tête, dans la forêt… Tu attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Enserrant sa deuxième main autour du cou de l'adolescente qui se débattait au sol, Charlie s'accroupit pour approcher sa proie de son visage, puis lui lécha la joie droite de sa joyeuse langue serpentine. La détaillant aisément, malgré l'opposition farouche dont il devait faire face, l'ancien shérif dut s'avouer que gamine avait vraiment embellit avec le temps. Dire qu'un tel joyau avait failli lui passer sous le nez. Dire qu'il avait été condamné pour avoir gouté à ce précieux nectar. Maintenant qu'il était un vampire, il se rendit compte que même le sang de la jeune fille, était un appel à la malveillance. Que pouvait-il faire contre ses plus bas instincts ? Après tout, vampire ou non, il ne restait qu'un homme.

Regardant la robe d'été verte que l'adolescente portait, il commença sadiquement à en arracher une bretelle, dévoilant la douce peau blanche. Une de ses mains libres, qui ne servait pas à étrangler sa proie, caressa brutalement une jolie cuisse musclée. Ce fut à ce moment, qu'un vase lui tomba brusquement sur la tête, le figeant dans son exploration. Relevant les yeux, il foudroya du regard la coupable, une envie de débordement de bestialité pure faisant vibrer tous ses membres.

Bella, qui se débattait toujours vaillamment, réussit à légèrement coordonner ses gestes pour se saisir d'un objet quelconque et se défendre. Sans réfléchir, elle l'avait lancé au visage de son agresseur, son cœur battant à vive allure dans sa poitrine. Mais Charlie, montrant les crocs, sembla cependant encore plus énervé par son geste de rébellion. Elle n'était pourtant pas si récalcitrante avant. Vivre avec ces vampires de seconde zone l'avait, semblait-il, rendit trop téméraire.

Se relevant du sol en entrainant sa proie, sa main serré autour du cou gracile, il se concentra pour activer son pouvoir. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire ? Très bien. Il était beaucoup trop impatient, pour se préoccuper de devoir l'immobiliser, toutes les cinq secondes. La douleur de la soif, amplifié par le doux sang de Bella, l'empêchait déjà de réfléchir correctement, et de se concentrer pour maintenir son emprise sur l'esprit des autres vampires présents. Alors quel ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque son pouvoir de contrôle, ne fonctionna pas sur la jeune fille. Non, l'adolescente continuait à se débattre entre ses doigts, et semblait même s'enhardir dans ses actions.

- Étrange. Murmura-t-il, en appuyant contre la gorge de Bella, pour l'étourdir et faire cesser momentanément ses gigotements. Chut ! Pourquoi diable mon don ne fonctionne-t-il pas sur toi ? Personne ne m'a prévenu de ce fait…

Tournant son regard charbonneux vers ses premiers sbires, qui restaient silencieusement à l'écart, il grogna en les voyant baisser immédiatement la tête. Ces incapables lui avaient toujours causé des problèmes, en ne suivant pas parfaitement ses ordres. Car si son pouvoir contraignait un esprit à lui obéir, Charlie ne pouvait pas les empêcher de penser, et de parfois réagir par eux-mêmes. D'où les problèmes, qu'ils avaient rencontrés, notamment celui au centre commercial. Et si au départ, le groupe de James n'avaient d'ailleurs pas cessé de combattre le lien de soumission, qu'il avait établi grâce à son pouvoir, ils n'avaient pas tardé à tomber sous le charme de la chasse. Leur instinct de tueur, surtout celui de James, les avaient rendu plus docile à exécuter ses plans. Mais ils n'en restaient pas moins, de parfaits incapables !

Bella, à moitié étranglée, n'avait nullement l'intention de répondre à son agresseur. Elle avait même du mal à comprendre quelques-uns de ses mots, dans certains moments où sa vue se brouillait, alors qu'ils parlaient pourtant bien la même langue. Sentant la main la retenant se desserrer légèrement, elle prit une longue goulée d'air, et força son cerveau à enregistrer les informations qui lui étaient transmises.

- Vois-tu la nature ma doté d'un précieux trésor. Monologua fièrement Charlie. Je peux, en entrant en contact avec une personne, tisser un lien de soumission, entre moi et ma victime. Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué en voyant ta précieuse famille suivre mes ordres ?

Il s'arrêta dans son discours, pour s'esclaffer bruyamment, ravi de son effet. Reprenant difficilement son sérieux, il tenta une fois de plus de contrôler Bella, grâce à son puissant pouvoir psychique. Sans plus de succès.

- Je vois. Renifla-t-il avec mépris. Madame a aussi ses petits secrets. Comment fais-tu ça ? Est-ce quelque chose que tu as pris ? Réponds ! _Secouant l'adolescente telle une poupée de chiffon, il se mit à marmonner plus pour lui-même que pour sa proie._ Pourtant, je suis complètement attentif à mes liens mentaux. Seul, lorsque je suis déconcentré, la puissance de mon don faiblit, sinon…

Bella n'écouta plus son aparté, qui ne la concernait pas totalement, pour essayer de rassembler ses pensées. Dans son subconscient, elle avait réussi à faire taire la fillette affolée qui pleurait jadis de terreur, afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Plus jamais. Non, plus jamais, elle ne redeviendrait aussi faible. Charlie se devait de retourner, là où il était censé demeurer : dans ses pires cauchemars.

Réfléchissant sur les aveux, que son attaquant avait involontairement admis, elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers le plafond. Le magnifique lustre qui y pendait il y a peu, avait été arraché de son socle, et les câbles d'électricité pendait actuellement de manière lamentable dans le vide. Il fallait le déconcentré, n'est-ce pas ? Vérifiant que Charlie était toujours préoccupé par son invulnérabilité à son don, elle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Et peu importait ce qu'il adviendrait de son acte, elle se devait de faire cela, pour venger la petite Bella en elle.

Levant rapidement son bras valide, elle saisit le câble qui pendait toujours au-dessus d'eux, et l'enfonça dans l'œil de son adversaire. Celui-ci, surprit par cette manœuvre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Le vampire qu'était Charlie ne pouvait mourir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une décharge aussi puissante, faisant ainsi s'affaiblir sa concentration. Durant un millième de seconde, son lien avec les esprits alentours avait été court-circuité. Et Alice, les yeux écarquillées, pensa alors que l'élément perturbateur, qui avait précédemment bloqué ses visions, était tout simplement Bella. Sa sœur, dont elle avait toujours eu du mal, à voir l'avenir.

Le corps de Bella vibra un court moment, sous la violence de l'électrocution qu'elle avait eu le temps de ressentir, avant qu'elle ne soit relâchée au sol par Charlie. Le corps désarticulé sur le carrelage froid du salon, tel une marionnette dont les fils avaient été sectionnés, l'adolescente se permit un sourire. Satisfaite d'avoir pu se rebeller contre ce monstre, et souhaitant avoir quelque peu aidé sa famille, avec ce geste totalement désespéré. Frissonnante, ses yeux papillonnèrent longuement, avant de se refermer avec douceur.

Retirant avec rage le câble électricité de son œil, Charlie eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage hargneux de Rosalie, avant que les ténèbres de l'emporte à son tour. La benjamine avait vu juste, la décharge électrique qui avait momentanément perturbé l'emprise de Charlie sur ses condisciples, permis à Emmett de reprendre brièvement conscience pour relâcher la pression sur son épouse. Sans attendre, celle-ci s'était redressée, avant d'aller attaquer le dirigeant ennemi.

- Non ! Hurla Charlie, dans un dernier moment, de pure frayeur.

Cependant, sa tête fut accrochée presque aussitôt, aux bouts des longs doigts de la blonde. Le corps du vampire décapité, retomba mollement au sol, dans un bruit sourd.

- Oui, vas-y, crie. Susurra sensuellement Rosalie. Tu sais que ça m'excite.

Presque aussitôt, les Cullen qui avaient retrouvé la maitrise de leurs corps, attaquèrent sans pitié le clan restant de James. Et seul Esmée, après avoir fait craquer bruyamment ses bras maltraités, avait préférée allé serrer le forme inerte de la benjamine contre son corps froid.

Déjà, la tête de James vola à travers la pièce, arrachée avec hargne par Edward. Quant à Victoria, bien qu'elle se faufila vivement pour s'enfuir, son manque d'inattention dut à la mort du vampire blond, lui couta sa propre tête. Et alors que Carlisle allait agripper à son tour le crâne de Laurent, maintenu fermement par Emmett, le vampire noir commença à les supplier, en refusant de combattre.

- Ayez pitié ! Implora-t-il. Je suis comme vous, une victime ! Je n'ai jamais voulu le servir. Nous étions tous sous son contrôle. Pitié ! Je vous ai observé pendant tout ce temps, laissez-moi au moins la chance, de changer pour devenir comme vous. Pour être meilleur. _Il retint en hurlement en sentant le géant brun broyer son poignet, lasse de ses jérémiades._ Vous n'entendrez plus jamais perler de moi. Pitié !

Hésitant, le médecin relâcha finalement la tête qu'il s'apprêtait à arracher, puis se recula. C'était dans sa nature, de donner une chance à chacun, et de toujours essayer de préservait la vie d'autrui.

- Oh, s'il te plait, Carlisle ! Ragea Jasper, sans mansuétude. Remettez-moi mon bras, que je le tue moi-même.

- Non ! Ordonna le médecin, faisant signe à Emmett, de ne plus maltraiter leur prisonnier. Nous devons réfléchir posément à son cas.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna pour courir soigner sa fille, qui s'était fidèlement battue pour eux. L'occultant, avec des gestes remplis d'amour et de tendresse, il envoya l'empathe récupéré son matériel médical, pour empêcher le jeune homme de le désobéir en tuant Laurent. Il toisa tout de même le vampire noir qui, tête baissé, était toujours maintenu par Emmett. Reportant son attention sur son enfant, il lui caressa doucement sa joue ensanglantée, en demandant à sa femme de l'a relâché quelque peu.

- Tu peux sortir, si tu ne supportes plus l'odeur de son sang, Edward. Signifia Carlisle à son fils, qui venait de précipitamment s'agenouiller près d'eux. Ne te force pas à…

- Non ! Coupa Edward, sûr de son choix, malgré son regard noirci par la soif. Je n'irai plus nulle part, si Bella n'est pas auprès de moi…

Personne ne répliqua à sa déclaration, conscient que cela serait tout simplement inutile. Et alors que la nuit tombait sur Forks, faisant briller les yeux inquiets de sept vampires dans le noir d'une villa, un calme se répandit doucement autour d'eux. Loin d'être triste ou tortueux, ce calme-là, était une preuve d'apaisement. Même Laurent, qui observait silencieusement les autres immortels, n'osait troubler l'atmosphère paisible des lieux.

Trop de vies avaient été perdus aujourd'hui. Trop de blessures avaient été ré-ouvertes. Il n'était pas nécessaire de rajouter aux malheurs qui étaient déjà survenus. Dire que ce matin, les jeunes femmes s'étaient joyeusement rendu à Port Angeles, pour une sortie « shopping ». Et voilà que maintenant, à la fin de cette interminable journée, ils finissaient tous dans le sang et les larmes de Bella.

Cette histoire restera à jamais dans l'esprit des Cullen, comme le jour, où il faillit tous se faire détruire. Comme le jour, ou le huitième membre de leur clan, leur prêta main forte. Comme le jour, où ils reçurent un précieux enseignement, une merveilleuse leçon… sur la pureté du sacrifice de soi. Après tout, Bella avait été prête à mourir pour eux.

A SUIVRE.

AH ! Je tue tous mes méchants ! C'est plus possible lol ! Promit pour ma prochaine fic, j'essayerais de ne pas donner les rôles d'ennemis, à Charlie et René Swan. MDR


	10. Réciprocité ?

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Diaries Damon** : Merci pour ta review. Je voulais vraiment marquer la fin du chapitre avec des mots qui signerait bien la fin du combat. Merci encore de ta fidélité. Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Non, je ne vais pas tuer Bella lol. En tout cas, pas maintenant ! Tu découvriras dans ce chapitre, comment elle se rétablit de cette attaque. Je voulais vraiment que la petite Bella règle ses comptes avec Charlie, pour guérir totalement de ses blessures mentales. Biz.

**Guest :** Merci de ta review. Oui, maintenant que Bella à put se venger de son passé, je vais plus me concentrer sur l'évolution du couple Edward/Bella. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**MiraLJohnson :** Ne t'inquiète pas, sache que mon sadisme n'a pas de limites lol. Je compte bien créer d'autres méchants pour faire la misère à Bella. Pour le happy end, j'hésite encore… Je suis contente que tu es apprécié les Swan dans le rôle de méchants. C'est vrai que le film me soule avec toutes ses paillettes, et ses bons sentiments… On se fait chier ! Pour la suite de l'histoire, tu as tort lol. La transformation de Bella en vampire, n'est pas au gout du jour ! Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisouxxx.

**Milly :** Merci pour ton gentil com. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite. Bisouxxx.

**Kaisa sama :** Merci pour tes encouragements. Je te souhaite aussi de passer de bonnes vacances d'été (si tu es en vacances lol). Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'avoue que ce chapitre me tenait à cœur, et que je l'aime énormément. Biz.

**Felicitie :** Alors, tous les méchants ne sont pas morts… Mais je n'en dirais pas plus lol ! Voici la suite Biz.

**Julie :** Je suis heureuse de lire ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les com, si tu continues à suivre cette fic, c'est le plus important. Pour Edward/Bella, j'ai bien envie d'approfondir un peu plus leur relation. J'espère que cela te plaira. Bisouxxx.

**manoa-bella :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. La dernier phrase était pour dire que : peu importe le don que l'on peut posséder, le sacrifice de soi reste plus fort que tout. Bella n'a pas hésité à foncé dans le danger, et à neutraliser le pouvoir de Charlie, pour sa famille. Pour Edward, mmh… Ça pourrait passer pour une déclaration d'amour, oui. Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 :** Oui, je me suis dit que je n'allais pas trop les abimer, de peur de choquer les fans lol. Je pense que détruire le bras de Jasper est suffisant. Biz.

Chapitre 10 : Réciprocité ?

Allongée dans le noir de sa chambre, regardant fixement dans le vide, Bella n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Plusieurs jours s'était écoulés depuis l'attaque de Charlie et ses sbires, et tous les Cullen essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre en main leur existence. La première tâche qu'ils avaient effectuée, avait été de rapidement se débarrasser des corps ennemis vaincus, évitant ainsi à Bella de revoir le visage de ses agresseurs. Mais en réalité, le clan de Charlie n'avait pas été effectivement détruit dans sa totalité. En effet, Carlisle avait décidé de laisser la vie sauve à Laurent, prenant pitié de son cas, et l'avait envoyé chez les Dénali. Les priant de bien vouloir l'aider dans son sevrage. Le médecin avait dut faire face à beaucoup de protestation suite à sa décision, mais il avait tenu bon. Pour lui, il n'était pas nécessaire de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, pour le plaisir de Charlie Swan. Leur plus grand adversaire avait déjà été neutralisé.

La villa quant à elle, grâce à la force et la vitesse des vampires, était presque entièrement rénové. Par chance, le premier étage n'avait pas eu le temps d'être saccagé, alors l'adolescente pouvait tranquillement profiter du calme de sa chambre. Cependant, Bella déprimait plus, qu'elle ne se reposait, enfermée dans son repère.

Retenant son épaule déboitée, et maintenant en écharpe, contre elle, Bella repensa encore à la malveillance de Charlie Swan. Celui-ci lui avait broyé une cheville, qui était présentement dans un jolie plâtre, et quelques-unes de ses cotes n'avaient elle aussi pas résistés à l'attaque. Soufflant de souffrance, après avoir bougé son bras blessé, la jeune fille ne prêta pas vraiment attention, à l'ombre qui se faufilait comme habituellement dans sa pièce.

Ombre qui appartenait à un beau jeune homme aux grands yeux couleur miel. Il n'y avait personne de plus compliqué qu'Edward Cullen. Brisé par sa nature de vampire, persuadé d'avoir perdu son âme, et torturé par sa constante solitude,… Tous ces éléments, bien camouflé sous une large couche de mystère, faisait du vampire une véritable énigme. Personne ne pouvait vraiment se targuer de connaitre totalement ses pensées, ses réactions, ou ses envies. Même Alice, qui était pourtant la plus proche du télépathe, ne pouvait se vanter de prédire les actions de celui-ci. Alors personne ne savait réellement, comment Edward vivait son curieux rapprochement, vis-à-vis de l'adolescente. Personne ne connaissait ce qu'il ressentait face à cette dernière bataille, qui avait manqué de couter la vie à sa protégée.

Et effectivement, divers émotions traversaient le jeune homme, lorsqu'il se remémorait ces éléments. Edward avait conscience qu'il s'était brulé les ailes, en se rapprochant trop près, de la flamme qu'était Bella. Comme à leur première rencontre, la jeune fille lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, pour le laisser esclave de ses désirs. Et même son monstre intérieur, semblait attiré par la lumière, nommée Bella. Il avait comme reconnut en celle-ci, une potentiel partenaire d'éternité, ce qui apaisait considérablement la soif de son sang. Le télépathe était donc déchiré entre sa fascination pour la brune, et la peur des conséquences de son choix. Pourrait-il réellement se risquer à entamer une relation sérieuse avec la jeune fille ? Pourrait-il prendre le risque de devoir prochainement la damner, dans le but égoïste de la garder à ses côtés ? Et qu'en était-il de sa famille ?

Reléguant ces interrogations au second plan, il s'approcha auprès de sa Sua Cantante, inquiet de sa constante apathie. Le télépathe savait qu'elle était encore intérieurement détruite, par son altercation avec son ancien père adoptif. S'asseyant au bord de son lit, Edward choisit d'utiliser la méthode d'Emmett, pour entamer les discussions délicates : Attaquer, pour crever l'abcès.

- Tu m'as impressionné, Bella. Murmura sa belle voix veloutée. Tout le monde est fier de toi, tu sais. On ne pensait pas que tu serais aussi courageuse. Alors pourquoi maintenant, es-tu tellement renfermée ?

Un ricanement sans joie répondit à ces mots, pourtant plein de sincérité. Tournant lentement son regard chocolat hanté vers le jeune homme, Bella lâcha la bride sur toutes les émotions néfastes qui l'assaillaient.

- Fier ? Railla l'adolescente, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je n'ai pratiquement rien pu faire contre lui, Edward. Tu ne comprends pas ? Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais juste paralysé par ma propre faiblesse face à ce monstre. _Reniflant bruyamment, elle prit une pause pour ravaler ses larmes._ Je m'étais pourtant jurée, que si je devais de nouveau l'affronter, que je serais digne et courageuse. Mais… J'étais juste comme un animal, à beugler de douleur face à sa présence ! Pauvre petite chose, incapable de se défendre, et incapable de lutter pour sa propre survie. Pendant un instant, je suis redevenu **elle** !

Le froid silence qui se répondit au travers de toute la villa à ce discours, perdura un long moment sans que même le bruit des oiseaux alentours ne viennent le troublé. Aucun doute n'était possible, tous les vampires présents, écoutaient attentivement leur discussion. Mordant sa lèvre inférieur, Edward savait parfaitement qui représentait ce « elle » vindicatif, pour Bella. La benjamine faisait une grande distinction entre ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et la fillette brisée qu'elle avait un jour été. Comme une honte, elle fuyait constamment cet ancien reflet d'elle-même, de peur de redevenir aussi faible qu'auparavant. Aussi perdue que l'était la « Simplette ».

- Tu penses à nous ? S'énerva finalement le télépathe, serrant les poings de rage. Penses-tu à comment nous nous sommes sentit inutiles, lorsque l'on te regardait te faire broyer tous les os du corps ? Penses-tu à ma souffrance, lorsque j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas te venir en aide. Bella, **elle** et toi, vous vous êtes battus contre lui. N'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Sans réfléchir à ses actes, il ramena le corps tremblant de tristesse contre lui, et berça la jeune fille entre ses bras rassurants. Brièvement, ses lèvres glaciales embrassèrent les doux et longs cheveux bruns sous ses doigts. Longtemps, il resta dans cette position, sa protégée serré contre son cœur, qui ne battait plus depuis des années. Au fil du temps, ses doigts avaient même commencé à lentement caresser le dos de l'adolescente, l'amenant ainsi à enfin sereinement s'endormir. Fermant les yeux, Edward se disait intérieurement, qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même.

Stoppant le mouvement de ses doigts contre le dos de la jolie brune, le jeune homme profita de son paisible sommeil, pour partir chercher conseil auprès de son père. Carlisle avait toujours été pour lui, un exemple à suivre, et une oreille attentive à chacun. Le médecin, ainsi qu'Esmée, s'était en ce moment réfugiés dans son bureau. Ils discutaient vivement, de la tirade douloureuse de leur dernière fille, qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mais il ne fallut à Edward, qu'à frapper deux coups à la porte de Carlisle, avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à pénétrer dans la pièce. Son père, assis derrière son bureau, finit rapidement sa conversation avec sa femme, qui elle-même était penchée derrière son dos.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. S'excusa immédiatement Edward, gêné devant la complicité de ses parents. Je peux revenir plus tard.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, lorsqu'il sentit Esmée lui saisir la main, pour le rapprocher du bureau de son père. Le forçant à s'installer sur une chaise face au médecin, elle retourna se poster à sa place initiale.

- Je sais ce qui te tracasse, mon fils. Dit-elle, avec cette même douceur, qui la caractérisait tant. Et je ne te laisserais pas encore une fois te flageller seul dans ton coin.

Baissant les yeux face aux paroles pleines de vérité de la jeune femme, Edward repensa à la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir parler à Carlisle. La réponse tenait en un seul mot : Bella. En y réfléchissant posément, le télépathe se rendit compte qu'il s'était toujours sentit comme attiré par la jeune fille. Sa capacité à résister à son don, son merveilleux arôme qui lui était spécialement réservé, son combat pour redevenir elle-même… Tout en l'adolescente l'avait captivé.

Et depuis son retour de Floride, sa _fascination_ avait lentement muté, en _tentation_. Bella était à ses yeux, le fruit défendu, qu'il voulait absolument cueillir. Et savoir qu'elle était sa Sua Cantante, le poussait à devoir toujours se maitriser, et ce fait, avait accru son intérêt pour la jeune fille. Bella était la première femme qui ne l'ait jamais passionné. Le seul problème qui lui apparaissait, était qu'il souhaitait que la relation qu'il établirait avec la benjamine, étant au départ sa sœur, ne gêne pas les autres membres du clan. Il avait peur que son nouvel attachement, n'entache la bonne entente de sa famille. Oui, il avait peur que son choix soit désapprouvé par les siens.

Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal à se retenir d'être proche de Bella. Déjà le soir venu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur son sommeil, de manière protectrice. Il avait attendu un siècle pour pouvoir trouver sa campagne, et maintenant, le jeune homme était pratiquement persuadé d'avoir atteint son but.

- Je tiens à Bella. Expliqua-t-il, sans s'embarrasser d'une gêne quelconque. Elle est vraiment… unique à mes yeux.

Fixant calmement ses parents, de son regard déterminé, Edward attendit avec impatience leur réaction. Il fut plus que surpris en captant leur premières pensées, suite aux paroles qu'il venait d'émettre, et surtout par le sourire entendu qu'échangèrent le couple devant lui.

- Ça, c'est une surprise ! Railla le médecin. Il est vrai que je commençais à m'interroger, sur la raison pour laquelle tu suivais Bella comme son ombre, à travers toute la villa. Dès qu'elle bougeait, tu bougeais. Elle entame une conversation, et tu l'as fini. Et si elle avait le malheur de se décider à sortir à l'extérieur, tu l'accompagnerais aussitôt. Oui, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi…

Soudainement timide, le télépathe évitait maintenant, de trop fixer ses parents. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que son attachement était si flagrant. Réfléchissant à ces derniers jours, il dut admettre que Carlisle n'avait pas tort. Il était vraiment devenu l'ombre de Bella.

- Edward, appela sa mère en réclamant son attention, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous. Tout le monde à remarquer votre proximité, et nous sommes tous très heureux pour vous deux. J'ai été longtemps inquiète de ne pas te voir trouver une compagne, et j'ai souvent pensé que tu avais été transformé trop tôt. Alors chéri, je suis tellement soulager que tu es trouvé ta moitié. Peu nous importe où vous mènera votre histoire, vous vous devez de tenter votre chance. Sans vous inquiétez pour nous. Car il s'agit avant tout de votre avenir.

Un sentiment de bonheur et de soulagement, emplit tout l'être du jeune homme. Il réalisa pleinement, qu'il avait indubitablement une famille exceptionnelle. Ils sortaient certes, tous de la normale, mais ils étaient avant tout, très compressifs à son égard. Rassuré et confiant, Edward comprit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire pour lui, d'aider la jolie brune à se remettre de ses blessures. Car Bella était sans aucun doute possible, celle qui lui fallait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous s'occupait tranquillement dans son coin, Alice eu l'envie folle de faire une petite soirée. Personne n'osa lui rétorquer, que cette idée tombait mal, trop conscient qu'ils avaient tous besoin de décompressés. Après ces jours sombres, ils ressentaient chacun l'envie, de se retrouver entre eux.

Isolé sur la terrasse de la villa, un verre de jus de pomme à la main, Bella observait du coin de l'œil la seule personne à ses côtés. Edward avait demeuré auprès d'elle, depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre cette après-midi, des béquilles dans chaque main. Sa conversation avec le télépathe lui avait vraiment permis de dépasser sa dépression passagère. Respirant vivement l'air frais du soir, Bella se sentait prête à assumer pleinement son passée, pour pouvoir enfin regarder vers l'avenir.

D'ailleurs, Edward semblait être du même avis, et désirait lui aussi construire son futur. Et cela, auprès de l'adolescente. Sa présence à ses côtés était totalement différente des autres jours, les gestes du brun envers elle, s'emplissant de tendresse et de retenu. Rougissante, Bella n'osait croire qu'ils avaient certainement réalisés tous les deux leur sentiment respectif, et que ceux-ci était accepté par tous. En effet, ils avaient tous les deux consciences, de la bénédiction que leur famille les apportait silencieusement. Maintenant, les deux jeunes gens semblaient comme flirter maladroitement ensemble, timide à faire le premier pas. De l'intérieur de la villa, une langoureuse musique se fit entendre, sous l'intention délibérer d'Alice pour les rapprocher.

- Veux-tu danser ? Proposa soudainement Edward, en lui tendant une main. S'il te plait ?

- Je… Bredouilla la jolie brune, les joues rougies d'embarras. Je ne sais pas danser. Et avec mon plâtre, ça va ne pas être possible.

Baissant les yeux, Bella cherchait à faire ralentir les battements effrénés de son cœur, lorsqu'elle sentit des bras froids l'envelopper affectueusement. Étonnée, elle sentit son partenaire lui faire mettre ses deux pieds maladroits, sur ses baskets noires avant d'encercler sa taille fine. Elle réalisa alors, qu'Edward la portait plus qu'elle ne dansait, en faisant attention à ses nombreuses fractures. Les yeux dans les yeux, le jeune homme faisait langoureusement valser sa timide compagne.

- Je t'aiderais à accomplir, murmura-t-il sensuellement, chacun de tes rêves…

A SUIVRE.

Si vous espériez que Bella soit transformé en vampire, c'est raté ! J'ai besoin qu'elle reste humaine, pour s'en prendre plein la tronche lol.


	11. Vive la rentrée !

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Space Bound Rocket : **Coucou ! Merci de ta review, et merci de me suivre pour cette histoire. Je suis contente que cela t'es plu jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Biz.

**Diaries Damon :** Lol, ton com m'a fait beaucoup rire. Eh oui, il pensait que son amour flagrant pour Bella était passé inaperçu. Grave erreur lorsqu'on est dans une maison remplit de vampires lol. Bisouxxx.

**Guest :** Coucou, merci pour tes deux gentilles reviews. Elles m'ont fait beaucoup sourire. Je suis ravie de voir, que je peux encore surprendre mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit barbante lol. Au faite, de rien pour Laurent, en réalité il pourrait de nouveau m'être utile. Eh oui, Edward et sa manie à l'auto-flagellation, on ne peut pas y échapper. Pour la réaction de Bella, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se dise : « Ouai, j'ai gagné ! Tout s'est bien passer ». Après tout, sa famille a souffert (Jasper a perdu son bras, hi hi hi…), et même si elle s'est défendue, elle a eu du mal à se contrôler au départ. Et bien souvent, lorsque l'on vit un malheur, même si cela se finit bien, on se rappelle plus facilement de nos erreurs, que de notre courage. Pour les chapitres suivants, je vais baisser légèrement le niveau de mon sadisme, pour mettre un peu plus de passion. Ça va être dur ! Pour Laurent et les Denali, rien n'est moins sûr… Bisouxxx.

**Guest 2 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Un happy end ? Je vais y réfléchir, si tu y tiens lol. Mais bon, je ne sais pas encore. Biz.

**Julie :** Salut ! NON, Bella n'a pas trop souffert ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ? MDR Allez, je lui réserve quelques moments de bien être dans ce chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**MiraLJohnson : **Eh oui, un happy end. Tu ne me reconnais pas, n'est-ce pas lol ? Mais bon, on est loin de la fin, et en attendant, j'ai BEAUCOUP de temps, pour massacrer Bella. Hi hi hi… Bisouxxx.

**laulau83 : **Coucou ! Merci de continuer à me suivre, et à me reviewer. Ta fidélité me touche beaucoup. Je dois avouer que tes idées sont très intéressantes. Mais je ne dévoilerais rien sur la suite. Une chose est sûre, tu as du flair lol ! Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Oui, c'est vrai que c'était le bon moment pour la faire devenir un vampire. Mais j'ai envie de solidifier encore plus son couple avec Edward, avant de lui faire faire cette grande aventure. Mais qui sait ? Peut être que plus tard, Bella aura les yeux rouges… Biz.

**Gwla10 :** Ah, tu as remarqué aussi ? En réalité, tout le monde aime mon sadisme lol ! Mais on s'ennuierait dans le cas contraire, si l'histoire était pleine de bons sentiments, et de gentils vampires. Vive le SADISME ! Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Merci pour ta review. Elle me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Pour le couple Edward/Bella, ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine. J'ai encore plein d'idées à tester ! Moi méchante ? Non, juste un peu… XD Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le fait qu'elle soit tout de même restée humaine. Je trouve que ça rend Bella plus fragile, plus accessible, et plus adapter à mon sadisme lol. Sinon, c'est que la dernière phrase d'Edward était vraiment belle. Je suis d'accord avec toi, les mecs ne pensent jamais à dire ce genre de choses. Snif… Biz.

Chapitre 11 : Vive la rentrée !

La soirée qui avait conduit à la formation de son « couple » avec Edward, était maintenant un souvenir tendrement chéri par l'adolescente. Après leur première danse, Edward et elle était restée collé l'un à l'autre, pour enchainer les chansons. Comiquement, elle pensa qu'ils avaient même valsé sur de la techno. Et durant les jours qui suivirent, ils se rapprochèrent délicatement, se découvrant une seconde fois. Bella apprit à connaitre différemment son nouveau compagnon, remarquant ainsi des détails dont elle n'avait jamais prêtée attention auparavant, tel que sa couleur préféré, ou l'animal qu'il préférait chasser. L'adolescente se rappela clairement l'hilarité du le jeune homme lorsqu'elle avait confessé pleurer devant les comédies romantiques. Oui, leur couple se formait lentement.

Le mois de Septembre venait maintenant de commencer, et la rentrée des classes imminente, occupait tous les esprits. Assise devant un verre de jus d'orange et des croissants, Bella ne put retenir une grimace en pensant qu'elle devait, elle-aussi, se rendre au lycée de Forks. Ce serait la première fois, qu'elle partirait en cours avec ses frères et sœurs, et fréquenterait un établissement scolaire dit « normal ». Son ventre se broya en pensant qu'elle serrait sans aucun doute l'attraction du jour. La jeune fille, simple en comparaison de la beauté froide des autres membres de sa famille, avec en plus un an de retard. Et enfin, pour couronner le tout, la benjamine arrivait en béquille, et côtés cassés. Une vraie maraudeuse. Bella se rassura en se disant, que les dernières semaines avaient profité à sa guérison, et qu'elle pourrait bientôt totalement se remettre de sa mésaventure.

- Bella, desserre les dents, tu vas t'exploser une molaire. Se moqua Alice. Tout va bien aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Interrogea rapidement l'adolescente, pleine d'espoir. Je vais en sortir indemne, de ce premier jour ?

La voyante rigola, sans jamais rien répondre à sa petite sœur, s'amusant à la voir si tourmenter. Et alors que Bella allait lui lancer une réplique acerbe, sous le coup de son angoisse grandissante, elle sentit des doigts froids s'enrouler autour des siens. Tournant le visage, elle plongea dans le regard doré d'Edward assit près d'-elle. Sous le charme, elle oublia ses remontrances, et même de finir son petit déjeuner. Bientôt, elle suivit docilement le jeune homme jusqu'à sa belle Volvo grise, en direction du lycée. Bella avait été totalement ensorcelé par le charisme de son partenaire, réduisant parfaitement son angoisse, sans réellement la faire disparaitre.

- Tu ne risques rien, Bella. Dit la voix mélodieuse du télépathe, en effleurant la joue de sa passagère, qui se remettait encore des battements effrénés de son cœur. Tu es avec nous, donc il n'y a aucun risque, que quelqu'un ne t'ennuis. Tu es avec moi, Bella.

Embrassant le front de la jolie brune, ricanant de la voir rougir encore plus sous son geste, Edward – au volant du véhicule - se concentra sur la route face à lui, et sortit tranquillement de l'allée de leur propriété. Klaxonnant ses frères et sœurs, installé dans la décapotable de Rosalie, il leur signifia leur départ imminent. Se suivant en file indienne, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver sur le large parking du lycée de Forks.

Regardant autour d'elle, Bella s'enfonça dans son siège, en remarquant que même leurs véhicules – totalement hors de prix - juraient dans le paysage. Sans avoir de pitié face à sa gêne, le télépathe se hâta de lui ouvrit sa portière, en haussant un sourcil significatif.

- D'accord, d'accord. Se plaignit l'adolescente. J'arrive !

Saisissant la main qui lui était tendu, elle prit appui sur le télépathe, le temps que celui-ci ne lui tende ses béquilles. Son sac à dos entre les mains du vampire, le bras de celui-ci passé autour de sa taille, Bella vit le reste de sa famille les rejoindre en souriant. Tous semblaient à l'aise, au milieu de tous les regards acérés, des autre étudiants alentours. Seul Jasper, sous l'étonnement de la benjamine, s'était tendu à l'approche d'autant d'humains. Bella se dit alors que son frère tenait énormément à elle, pour faire autant preuve de contrôle en sa présence.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser les environs, Edward entraina la jeune fille jusqu'au secrétariat, signaler son arrivée en tant que nouvelle élève. Son emploi du temps en main, l'adolescente put remarquer que ses frères et sœur se trouvaient dans tous ses cours, sauf celui d'anglais, et de littératures françaises. En effet, cette matière passionnait l'adolescente, surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert les livres d'une écrivaine francophone, dans un merveilleux récit policier.

Soulagé, elle suivit avec plaisir Rosalie et Emmett, dans leur cours commun de mathématique, ignorant avec plus d'aisance les murmures sur leur passage. A la fin de la matinée, avançant en compagnie de Jasper – qui fusillait du regard tous ceux qui les observait trop longuement – Bella se dirigea vers le self.

- Tu peux aller t'assoir, Bella. Lui intima son frère. Je m'occupe de ton plateau.

Tournant son regard vers la foule d'étudiants, assis à différentes tables, qui la regardaient franchement, elle choisit de rester en sécurité auprès de l'empathe. Craintive, la jeune fille allait rejoindre le blond, qui faisait déjà la queue pour récupérer son plateau de nourriture, lorsqu'un bras familier entoura sa taille fine.

- Tu as l'air épuisé. Chuchota Edward à son oreille. Appuis toi sur moi, je t'emmène vers notre table.

Ignorant totalement les bourdonnements étonnés des élèves alentours, le jeune homme la mena à une table entièrement à l'écart des autres, occupés par les siens. L'adolescente souffla de soulagement, en constatant qu'en la portant presque, il lui déchargeait des efforts fournis pour manier ses béquilles. Dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, sa famille lui fit de grands sourires, l'enjoignant à s'asseoir. Installé près de Rosalie, elle souffla de dépit en sentant la blonde, arranger une énième fois ses cheveux. Sans surprise, Alice commença à détailler sa tenue, vérifiant que son garçon-manqué de sœur, ne s'était pas débraillé. Satisfaites, les deux jeunes femmes la laissèrent enfin dévorer son déjeuner, que venait de lui amener Jasper.

Bien qu'elle ne raffole pas des hamburger-frites, le stress de ce matin lui ayant empêché de manger quoi que ce soit, l'avait laissé largement affamée. Ignorant les rires moqueurs de sa famille, en la voyant ainsi se gaver, elle attaquait déjà joyeusement son désert. Bella venait tout juste de reposer son verre de jus, qu'elle aperçut dans son plateau précédemment vide, un autre repas complet.

- Tu es beaucoup trop maigre. Se contenta de lui signifier Edward, avant de reprendre la conversation qu'il menait avec Emmett. Mange.

Emmett se moqua immédiatement d'elle, avant de recevoir un fort coup de coude de sa compagne mécontente. S'étranglant sous son rire, il préféra noyer le poisson, en l'embrassant tendrement. En voyant ce geste d'amour, l'adolescente pensa alors avec inquiétude, que le télépathe ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé. Des légers baisers sur le front, ou sur la main, étaient les seules marques d'affection que la jeune fille avait jusqu'à reçue. Formaient-ils réellement un couple ? Mordillant ses lèvres, elle observa son compagnon sous ses longs cils, avant qu'Alice n'attire son attention sur un sujet quelconque. Bella ne remarqua jamais, le bref coup d'œil que lui lança Edward, ayant parfaitement suivit la logique de son raisonnement.

La cloche sonnant l'heure de la reprise des cours, surpris quelque l'adolescente, sui se reposait actuellement contre l'épaule du télépathe. Trop rapidement, le moment de reprendre la route vers les interminables salles bourrées d'élèves fut arrivé. Regardant son emploi du temps, un immense sourire fendit ses lèvres, en voyant qu'elle avait maintenant cours de physique-chimie avec Edward.

Après s'être brièvement présenté à ses camarades et à son professeur, elle s'assit prestement aux côtés du jeune homme, calant ses béquilles dans un coin. Ces deux heures d'études furent un réel bonheur pour l'adolescente. Elle découvrit un nouveau point commun avec son compagnon : une passion mordante pour les sciences. Ensemble, ils réalisèrent rapidement leur travaux dirigés, et la fin du cours, n'arriva que trop tôt.

Saluant d'un signe de tête Edward qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à son dernier cours de la journée, la jeune fille se rendit compte, qu'elle n'aurait aucun membre de sa famille auprès d'elle pour cette dernière heure. Avalant difficilement sa salive, toujours aussi timide, elle s'assit à une table à l'arrière, pour assister à son premier cours d'anglais. Tout de suite après qu'elle eut posé ses affaires, l'adolescente remarqua qu'une autre jeune fille, avait pris place à ses côtés.

C'était une grande et belle brune, doté de grands yeux bleus, et d'un corps fin très élancé. Dès que celle-ci remarqua que Bella l'observait discrètement, elle ne perdit pas de temps à se présenter.

- Salut, Je m'appelle Jessica Stanley. Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse. Tu dois être Isabella Cullen. Je le sais, parce que tout le monde attendais ton arriver, comme si tu étais le messie.

- Ah. Répondis-je, affolé par son débit de parole. C'est Bella. Enchantée.

- Moi de même. Continua-t-elle vivement. Alors, tu as aussi été adopté par les Cullen ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu ne parais pas leur ressembler beaucoup. Sans vouloir te vexer ! C'est vrai, en dirait que le docteur Cullen choisit des enfants d'un certain type, à adopter. Des grands blonds, ou des bruns, à la peau pâle, et au sourire ravageur…

Et elle continua ainsi durant un long moment, ne se préoccupant nullement de mon manque de réponse, où des regards furieux de notre professeur. Grinçant des dents, Bella pensa qu'effectivement, son physique ne correspondait pas, à celui des autres membres de son clan.

- Tais-toi donc Jessica. Intervint une fille face à elles, doté de cheveux bruns et clairs, et de beaux yeux marron foncé. Tu ne vois que tu l'ennui ? _Puis, se tournant vers Bella, elle adopta un sourire de franche camaraderie._ Salut ! Je suis Angela Weber, enchantée. Je partage ton cours de mathématiques, mais tu n'as pas dû me remarquer.

En effet, son visage n'était pas du tout familier à la benjamine. La jeune fille se rappela que durant ce fameux cours, elle était restée scotché à un membre des Cullen, évitant implicitement les regards environnants. Cependant, Angela Weber, cette grande, timide, et très naturelle adolescente, plut immédiatement à Bella. Son caractère discret, voir par moment effacé, s'accordait parfaitement avec celui de la jeune fille.

Loin d'être affecté par cette interruption, où par les admonestations du professeur d'anglais, Jessica continua son monologue. Toute l'heure durant. Parlant de tout et de rien, et cherchant parfois à en savoir plus sur la vie de Bella, qui restait toujours peu loquace. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment la jeune Cullen, de devoir écouter l'autre adolescente, tant que cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à converser sur des sujets sensibles. Avant la fin de l'heure, elle connaissait presque parfaitement la vie de ses collègues grâce à Jessica, et avait fait la connaissance de toutes les amies de celle-ci.

En effet, Jessica ne s'embarrassa pas de déranger le cours, pour lui pointer du doigt différentes personnes, qui pour la plupart lui sourire. Bella ne retenue que les noms de Mike Newton, un sympathique garçon, blonds aux yeux bleu. Et celui-ci d'ailleurs ne s'arrêta pas de la fixer béatement par la suite. Et puis, il y avait aussi Lauren Mallory, une fille blonde possédant une voix agaçante, qui toisa vivement du regard la jolie brune, en guise de salutation. La benjamine prit immédiatement le parti de rester éloigner de celle-ci.

Soufflant de soulagement en entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours pour la journée, Bella dit rapidement au revoir à ses nouveaux camarades, avant de rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Souriant de félicité, en voyant qu'Edward devant la porte de sa classe, elle se rassura en pensant bientôt retrouver les murs de leur propriété. Répondant à la joie de la jolie brune de le voir, par un sourire ravageur, le jeune homme saisit comme habituellement son sac de cours, avant de l'emmener sur le parking.

Installée dans la luxueuse Volvo, l'adolescente racontait avec enthousiasme ses nouvelles rencontres à son compagnon qui l'écoutait joyeusement bavarder. Pour une première journée de cours, la benjamine devait avouer qu'elle était comblée. Soudainement, le portable du télépathe résonna, coupant la douce ambiance régnant dans l'habitacle du véhicule. S'excusant d'un sourire, Edward répondit habilement au téléphone, sans jamais perdre le contrôle sur la route.

- Oui. Dit-il, avant de se tendre, en reconnaissant son interlocuteur. Et, quand veux-tu faire cela ? _Un autre silence suivit, beaucoup plus long_. Très bien, on verra bien demain.

Raccrochant prestement, le jeune homme l'enjoignit à continuer son monologue. Bella nullement inquiète, et respectant son intimité, reprit sur joyeux récit. Tout s'était merveilleuse bien déroulé aujourd'hui, et seul une question l'a taraudait actuellement.

Edward l'embrasserait-il un jour ?

A SUIVRE.

Le couple Edward/Bella est tellement mignon, que je culpabilise de la misère, que je vais leur faire vivre... LOL


	12. Notre clairière…

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Felicitie :** Je mets fin à l'attente dans ce chapitre. Leur premier baiser va enfin avoir lieu. Je te laisse savourer ce moment de pure tendresse. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Je me disais bien, en rédigeant les réponses, que je connaissais le fameux « Guest ». Alors, c'était bien toi lol. Je suis contente d'avoir pu te convaincre sur la réaction de Bella à la fin de la bataille contre Charlie, c'était important de lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité. Sinon, la petite Bella fait enfin ses premiers pas à l'école. Ça me fait bizarre, je l'ai presque fait grandir lol. Et comme d'habitude Jessica fait sa curieuse, et Lauren son intéressante. Pour le fameux appel, le mystère risque de rester un moment entier. Bisouxxx.

**Space Bound Rocket :** Eh oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir leur créer des ennuis à ce couple. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon ensemble, mais j'ai envie de mettre leur sentiment à l'épreuve. Ce serait ennuyant si c'était trop facile lol. Pour le fameux bisou, ce sera pour ce chapitre. Je te laisse le découvrir. Biz.

**Miss45 :** Tu commences à bien me connaitre lol. Je ne vais pas tarder à leur faire voir toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel ! Merci encore de me suivre. Bisouxxx. PS : Avoues que tu apprécies tout de même ma méchanceté MDR

**Gwla10 :** Je te promets d'y aller doucement cette fois-ci. Ou en tout cas, d'essayer d'y aller doucement. Sinon, je crois que tu as raison, j'ai dut manger « Bipbip » (celui du dessin animé) pour écrire aussi vite lol. Biz.

**D tess :** Merci pour ton com. Non, je ne dirais rien sur ce coup de téléphone lol. D'ailleurs je vais semer les pistes avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 12 : Notre clairière…

Dans un immense building, de plus d'une centaine d'étage, et où des milliards d'euros étaient brassé chaque jour, le calme régnait dans les luxueux couloirs. Bennet Industries était une des plus grandes firmes mondialement connut de ce siècle. Au fil des années, ce qui avait auparavant été qu'une petite entreprise familiale, avait lentement muté en un grandiose empire financier. Le siège étant basé en France, cette organisation internationale était dirigée d'une main de fer, par la noble famille Bennet.

D'ailleurs, Eric Bennet qui en était à la tête, avait toujours été un homme très ambitieux. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours fait en sorte de se construire un brillant avenir. Étudiant acharné, élève modèle, et délégué exemplaire, il avait fréquenté les meilleures écoles d'économie, avant de se lancer dans la vie active avec son master en poche.

L'homme d'aujourd'hui quarante ans, était passé d'un jeune français provinciale, à un mania des affaires. Il se rappelait parfaitement la manière dont il avait dut grimper les échelons à la suite de son père, afin d'être présentement PDG d'une des plus grandes entreprises internationales au monde. Ayant révolutionné il y a peu le marché de l'immobilier, cet homme de grande envergure, était un véritable requin sur le marché qu'il exploitait. Grand, brun, avec d'étonnants yeux ambré, Eric possédait en plus de sa fortune, un physique tout en muscle, plus qu'appréciable pour son âge.

Et alors que le dirigeant de la firme finissait une importante conversion téléphonique, avec une de ses succursales à Los Angeles, il vit du coin de l'œil une belle jeune femme pénétrer dans son bureau. Habituée, la jolie brune à la belle peau bronzée, et au corps svelte, se dirigea vers le bar situé au fond de la pièce. Versant un couteux whisky dans un fin verre en crystal, la magnifique brune alla s'installer directement sur les genoux d'Eric. Après avoir langoureusement embrassé le propriétaire des lieux, elle lui tendit malicieusement le verre d'alcool, l'enjoignant à se détendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur, Marie ? Interrogea curieusement le PDG. Tu rayonnes aujourd'hui.

- Notre maison à Seattle est prête à nous accueillir. Répondit l'adorable femme, toujours souriante. On va pouvoir y emménager dès demain, et ainsi, se rapprocher d'elle.

A ces mots, un même sourire éclaira le visage légèrement ridé d'Eric Bennet. Sa femme, Marie, semblait revivre depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvés la trace de l'adolescente. En effet, leur couple qui s'était formé durant leur études à l'université, avait traversé de nombreuses crises jusqu'à il y a près d'un an. Et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé celle qui creusait chaque jour un vide dans leur cœur, ils sentaient le bonheur arrivé à grand pas.

Rêveusement, le regard ambré de l'homme dévia de son épouse, pour fixer un petit cadre photo posté sur son large bureau. Un grand établissement blanc, avec écrit en grande lettres « Wallon », y était représenté. De plus, au centre de l'image, une jolie petite brune avec un air espiègle sur le visage, posait gentiment devant l'objectif. Suivant son regard, Marie observa elle aussi le cliché, avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse amplement.

L'adolescente sur le cadre était incontestablement magnifique. Notamment avec ses longs cheveux bruns, et ses grands yeux de couleur chocolaté.

A des miles de cette scène, Bella accroché au dos de son compagnon, riait à gorge déployé alors qu'ils parcouraient une épaisse forêt à une vitesse surhumaine. Plissant les yeux, la jeune brune vu les arbres alentours défiler à vive allure, et elle sentit le vent froid plaquer une de ces mèches de cheveux, au travers de son visage.

Lorsqu'Edward freina enfin dans sa course, ils se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu d'une magnifique clairière. Prenant soin de ne pas faire de mal à sa compagne, le jeune homme la fit descendre de sur son dos, avant de la maintenir face à lui. Bien en équilibre contre son corps, son pied emplâtré posé sur ses chaussures, le vampire recoiffa agréablement sa douce compagne. Autour d'eux, un vaste terrain herbé s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Sur le fond ombré d'un magnifique crépuscule, diverses fleurs, et de nombreux papillons, se déployaient autour des deux jeunes gens.

- C'est magnifique, Edward. S'extasia l'adolescente. Je n'étais jamais venu par ici.

- Raison de plus pour te faire découvrir cette endroit. Répondit le télépathe, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. La villa n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour pouvoir paisiblement passer du temps ensemble. A croire qu'Alice et Rosalie font exprès de toujours s'inviter à tous nos têtes à têtes. _Soufflant de dépit à ce souvenir, le télépathe admira une fois de plus l'adolescente_. Je voulais un endroit, qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous.

Rougissant de plaisir, Bella plongea son regard dans les yeux intenses d'émotions de son interlocuteur. Elle se rappelait que celui-ci lui avait proposé de se promener, juste après leur longue journée de cours. Sans lui l'occasion de dire au revoir aux autres membres de leur famille, le jeune homme les avaient conduit au bord d'une forêt, avant qu'ils ne s'élancent au travers des bois à pieds. Et maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble en ce lieu, Bella sentit une douce appréhension l'étreindre. Lentement, ses yeux se baissèrent pour fixer les douces et fines lèvres du vampire face à elle, une sourde envie grondant au fond de son être. Instinctivement, son buste se pencha sur son vis-à-vis, alors qu'elle humidifiait langoureusement ses propres lèvres de sa langue.

La sonnerie du portable d'Edward, fit alors fortement sursauter la benjamine, qui avait pourtant presque atteint son but. Grognant, le télépathe éteint d'un geste rageur son téléphone, après y avoir jeté un simple coup d'œil, avant de délicatement caresser la nuque de sa partenaire. Cependant, Bella était à présent de nouveau intrigué par ces mystérieux appels. Cela faisait plusieurs fois, durant cette semaine passée, qu'ils avaient été dérangés par ces incessants coups de téléphones. Répondant rarement à l'appareil, le vampire se contentait le plus souvent de raccrocher directement, sans plus de considération pour l'appelant. La jolie brune hésitait encore à l'interroger sur ce fait, soucieuse de solidifier leur couple, qu'elle pressentait si fragile.

Hoquetant de surprise, l'adolescente sentit Edward saisir l'arrière de son crâne, avant d'attirer fortement son visage au sien. Là, à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets, et illuminés par la douce lumière des lucioles environnantes, ces deux jeunes gens échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Levant timidement une main, Bella l'accrocha prestement dans les courts cheveux de son partenaire, avant de fondre son corps chaud au sien. Les lèvres fraiches qu'elle embrassait, et ou une inconnue saveur sucré planait, s'ouvrir lentement sous la délicatesse de sa langue. Calmement, l'adolescente fit glisser cette dernière sur les dents aiguisées de son partenaire, avant de rencontrer sa consœur. Et dès que leurs langues se touchèrent, la chaleur de l'une contre la froideur de l'autre, une décharge électrique parcourut le corps des deux protagonistes.

Agrippant plus fermement le jeune homme, Bella passa maladroitement sa jambe blessée autour de sa fine taille, approfondissant encore l'échange. Ce baiser, plein de douceur, avait comme un gout de paradis. La benjamine avait l'impression de sentir un volcan exploser au creux de son corps, alors que des milliers d'étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux clos. Se gorgeant de l'haleine fraiche et adoucie de son partenaire, elle s'enhardit à prolonger le plus possible leur doux échange. Elle en voulait plus. Plus d'étoiles devant son regard, plus de tourbillons dans le creux de son ventre, et plus de passions dans leur corps à corps.

Grognant, Bella sentit prématurément son compagnon la repousser avec tendresse. Bien que résistant à son geste, elle finit pourtant par lâcher prise, profitant une dernière fois des douces lèvres chéries.

- Pardon, Bella. Murmura Edward, contrit. Je n'ai pas réellement chassé durant ces deux derniers jours. Alors, je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.

- Ah. Répondit simplement l'adolescente le rouge aux joues, et les yeux pétillants, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Plus tard dans la soirée, une Volvo grise stationnait sur le bas-côté d'une autoroute, avec ses vitres teintées intégralement relevés. A l'intérieur, un portable collé à l'oreille, un magnifique jeune homme semblait avoir une discussion houleuse avec son interlocuteur.

- Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Ragea Edward, en serrant les poings sur le volant du véhicule. Quand seras-tu là ? _Après un bref silence, il reprit la conversation_. J'irais directement à ta rencontre, je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres te voient. J'ai déjà dut m'éloigner de la villa pour pouvoir te parler. Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que celui de m'attendre. Salut !

A SUIVRE.

**On a atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissés des coms, qui me suivent tout au long de cette histoire, et qui m'ont mis en favoris.**


	13. Secrets de famille… en dent de scie

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Julie :** Coucou ! J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi, et que ton stage se passe bien. Pour les Bennet, je ne dévoilerais rien lol. Sinon oui, enfin leur premier baiser. J'en suis moi-même très émue. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre qui est annonciateur d'ennuis (comme d'habitude quoi XD). Bisouxxx.

**Kaisa sama :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Je vais révéler qui harcelait Edward au téléphone dans ce chapitre. Biz.

**canada02 :** Coucou ! Merci pour tes gentils encouragements. Sa me boost toujours autant à m'investir dans cette histoire lol. Sinon, j'ai aussi remarqué que FF beugait ces derniers temps. Ils m'ont envoyé un message pour me dire que mon adresse mail était fausse, dernièrement. Et parfois, je n'arrive même pas à publier mes chapitres. J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire éjecter du site lol. En tout cas, je te remercie de ta fidélité, et je te laisse savourer ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Il m'a fait beaucoup rire, car je vois que l'on est toutes les deux assez fleur bleu lol. Pour le Bennet, je vais laisser le mystère s'épaissir XD. Je te laisse lire le chapitre suivant. Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Et je n'ai pas fini de perturber ton couple préférée. D'ailleurs j'attaque les hostilités dans ce nouveau chapitre lol. Je vais y mettre plus que du piment dans leur couple ! Biz.

**D tess :** Coucou ! Je vois que tu as beaucoup de questions. Je vais être sadique et te laisser mariner jusqu'à la fin lol. Sinon, je suis contente si leur baiser t'a plu. T'as vu sa un peu ? C'était digne d'Hollywood XD. Biz.

**Guest :** Et non, je me suis pas trompé de chapitre lol. Je voulais semer les pistes en concentrant l'histoire sur de nouveaux personnages : les Bennet. Je vois que j'ai réussi mon coup, hé hé hé… Merci pour ta review. Biz.

**Guest 2 :** Merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Biz.

**Gwla10 :** Coucou ! C'est une bonne question que tu te poses. Mais je ne dirais rien pour l'instant. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Signé Speedy lol. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 13 : Secrets de famille… en dent de scie

Bella sortait de son dernier cours de la journée, en étant exténuer de cette fin de semaine. La benjamine commençait à se sentir beaucoup plus sûre d'elle au sein du lycée, ravit que son précédent handicap passe relativement inaperçu. Lentement, elle avait pris ces marques au sein de sa classe, et s'accrochait moins à la présence de ses autres frères et sœurs.

Du coin de l'œil, la jolie brune vit Tyler Crowley, un autre ami de Jessica, lui faire un large signe de la main. Répondant rapidement au signe amical, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rejoindre le parking. L'adolescent l'avait abordé un jour au recoin d'un couloir, ignorant royalement Edward qui se tenait auprès d'elle, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Ce jeune de joueur de football, très populaire au sein du lycée, cherchait vraisemblablement à lui faire la cour. L'adolescente pensa avec inquiétude, que cette nouvelle attention ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. D'ailleurs, Lauren qui passait aussi dans ce même couloir avait plissé les yeux de hargne, alors que le télépathe à ses côtés se retenait de feuler de rage.

Bella se rappela avoir coupé court à la discussion, pour éviter tout incident, et réconforter son compagnon. Après tout, elle portait encore l'étiquette de la « nouvelle » au lycée de Forks, et elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de ce genre de problèmes. Par la suite, Edward l'avait clairement ordonné de rester loin de Tyler. Et l'adolescente comptait bien suivre ce conseil, intérieurement ravie par la jalousie du vampire.

Claudiquant, elle rejoignit la décapotable rouge de Rosalie, toujours aussi ravie de retrouver sa famille. Son regard capta rapidement Emmett, au volant de sa Jeep Wrangler, garé à côté de son épouse, et qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille remarqua qu'Edward ne l'avait pas attendu pour s'en aller. Et c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Relativisant la situation, Bella pensa que le jeune homme avait certainement eu un imprévu, rien d'autre. Et puis, le télépathe restait toujours libre de ses allers et retours. Étouffant difficilement son sentiment d'insécurité, et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Bella posa un regard interrogateur sur ses frères et sœurs, en espérant qu'ils connaissent la raison de ce départ précipité.

- Tu rentres avec nous, jolie cœur. Rigola Alice, toujours aussi joyeuse. Ton amoureux à dut se rendre à un rendez-vous important. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, on n'en sait pas plus !

- Mais tu pourrais ? Consulta rapidement l'adolescente. Il te suffirait de regarder son avenir, et…

- Écoutez-la parler ! Coupa Rosalie, amusé par la réaction de sa jeune sœur. Laisse le vivre un peu. Vous avez passez tout le reste des vacances collé ensemble. Et depuis la rentrée, c'est la même chose. Tu sais qu'il est trop attaché à toi pour faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

- Elle a raison. Intervint Jasper, en étant toujours aussi raide en présence des autres élèves alentours. Bella, il a dut partir soudainement. Ce n'était pas prémédité, et il n'a pas arrêté de me demander de te rassurer.

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, la benjamine hésitait à insister auprès de sa sœur voyante. Depuis ces derniers jours, elle avait été tellement en symbiose avec son compagnon, qu'elle se sentait presque mal physiquement en son absence. Sentant une vague de sérénité l'étreindre, la jeune fille sourit à l'empathe de la famille, avant de se décider à monter dans le véhicule de Rosalie. Elle rigola en entendant Emmett se plaindre de son manque d'enthousiasme pour son propre véhicule.

Une fois arrivé à la villa, alors que l'adolescente s'apprêta à déposer son sac de cours dans sa chambre, Esmée l'intercepta pour lui remettre un courrier.

- C'est arrivé hier après-midi. Expliqua la douce voix de sa mère. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le remettre.

Remerciant la jeune femme d'un regard, Bella s'apprêtait à mener un énième combat pour monter à l'étage. Amère, elle se rappela qu'Edward était celui qui l'aidait habituellement. Sans un mot, Jasper sortit de nulle part pour s'accroupit prestement devant elle, lui intimant de monter sur son dos. Un sentiment de gratitude emplissant son être, la jeune fille s'agrippa à son frère pour atteindre sans encombre sa chambre.

Une fois enfermé dans celle-ci, l'adolescente regarda l'enveloppe, et plus précisément, le timbre français apposé dessus. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses expéditeurs. En réalité, elle ne les avait pas rappelés depuis son retour auprès de Cullen. Prestement, son ongle décacheta l'enveloppe blanche, impatiente de lire la missive. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, que le télépathe ne soit pas présent.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le jour avait depuis longtemps fait place à la nuit, Edward revint à la maison familiale. Saluant rapidement sa famille, le jeune homme gravit les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de Bella. Sans frapper, ayant utilisé son ouïe fine pour déceler les mouvements de la brune, il rentra dans la pièce. Lentement, le regard chocolat de la propriétaire des lieux le fixa, alors qu'il s'approchait du lit, s'y installant raidement.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Chuchota Bella, rompant le silence installé entre eux. Vu l'heure. _Elle montra vaguement son radio réveil qui indiquait vingt-trois heures_. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

- Tu aurais dut. Répondit la voix légèrement voilé du jeune homme, après une longue pause. On se serait croisés le lendemain, de toute manière.

Tiquant au ton de son compagnon, l'adolescente se redressa de sa position allongée, laissant tomber les couettes la recouvrant et exposant ainsi son pyjama mauve.

- Cela ne me dérange pas. Réfuta-t-elle avec certitude. T'attendre n'est pas une corvée à mes yeux.

Les yeux miels d'Edward la dévisagèrent intensément, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête, mal à l'aise pour une obscure raison. Bella, le corps tendu, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela avait-il un rapport avec son absence de cette après-midi ? Ou alors, avec cet inconnu qui l'avait appelé sans cesse durant ces dernières semaines ? Hésitante, la benjamine ne savait pas si elle pouvait réellement interroger son compagnon sur le sujet. Et la lettre qu'elle avait reçue précédemment revint brutalement à son esprit, ce qui l'a convainquit qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le jeune homme d'avoir des cachotteries. Après tout, tous les couples n'avaient-ils pas leur propre secret ?

- Quelque chose cloche. Affirma pourtant la jolie brune, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je peux peut être t'aider. Encore plus si cela à un rapport avec… nous.

Malheureusement, le silence qui répondit à ses mots, confirma à Bella que son compagnon ne voulait justement pas tout lui dire.

- On est un couple, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea soudainement le télépathe. Cela veut dire que je sais tout de toi, comme tu sais tout de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela veut dire que tu saurais interpréter mes actes, mes silences, et mes décisions ? N'est-ce pas ? Que tu saurais comprendre mes choix, même si cela te blesse profondément ?

Frissonnant légèrement, l'adolescente se demanda ce qui poussait Edward à lui poser de telles questions. L'incertitude qui l'étreignait depuis le début de leur discussion, se muta en début de panique. Bella ne se rappelait pas d'avoir commis d'erreurs dernièrement. Rien ne justifiait à ces yeux la froideur du vampire. Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de Tyler, qui persistait à lui courir après tout de même ?

- En théorie, oui. Expliqua la brune, craintivement. Je pense te connaître assez bien. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, Edward. Et ce que j'ignore, il n'est pas trop tard pour que je l'apprenne. Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Vraiment. Rétorqua le télépathe, faisant fi de son interrogation. Puisque tu tiens tant à apprendre, tu dois savoir avec qui tu t'engages, Bella. Je ne suis pas le gentil de l'histoire. J'ai torturé et tué, en mon temps. D'ailleurs, i peine quelques années, j'ai même brisé le cou au père Thomas. Le savais-tu ?

Tremblant réellement, à l'attente du nom honnis, la jolie brune avala difficilement sa salive. Dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire brisée, elle se rappelait vaguement avoir revu le prêtre. Cependant, lorsque celui-ci avait disparu, Bella ne s'était jamais réellement posé de questions. Elle se savait entourer de vampires, et aussi bons étaient-ils, ils n'en restaient pas moins des prédateurs. Aujourd'hui, plus qu'hier, elle le comprenait.

- Non, je n'avais pas été mis au courant. Fit la voix basse de la jeune fille. Et figure-toi que je m'en moque. Le père Thomas était un tortionnaire, et un violeur. Que ce soit toi qui l'ait tué ou un autre, cela m'importe peu. Quant à tes crimes passés, tu te débrouilles bien assez seul pour te punir, pour que j'en rajoute une couche. C'est bon ? Le test est terminé ?

Pour une fois depuis le début de la conversation, Edward fit celui qui fut surpris par le ton devenu glaciale de l'adolescente. Observant son corps raidit par l'énervement, ses yeux presque remplit de larmes, et les tremblements la secouant, le jeune homme eu une hésitation.

- Quoi ? Questionna-t-il toujours étonnée. De quoi parles-tu ? Quel test ?

- Ton envie subite de te confier, n'était-il pas un moyen de me mettre à l'épreuve ? Riposta presque violemment l'adolescente. N'essayait-tu pas intentionnellement de ruiner l'image que j'ai de toi, afin de me bouleverser ? Pourquoi vouloir paraitre pire que ce que tu es ?

Serrant les mâchoires devant la perspicacité de sa compagne, Edward se releva prestement de son lit, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire son chemin, dos à l'adolescente maintenant en pleurs, le jeune homme prit la peine de lui révéler des dernières paroles.

- Je veux juste que tu sois sûre de ce que tu risques d'apercevoir dans ton miroir en restant à mes côtés. Informa le télépathe, le dos crispé. C'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, Bella. Une éternité de froideur auprès d'un criminel.

Claquant la porte en quittant la chambre, le télépathe se sentit soudainement étouffé dans cette villa. Déjà les pensées, et les reproches mentales de sa famille lui parvenaient, le cernant de toute part. Promptement, il fonça au rez-de-chaussée, et sans observer les autres vampires sur son passage, franchit la porte d'entrée.

- Edward, attends ! Héla désespérément Carlisle, en le voyant s'enfuir. Explique-toi au moins.

Alors qu'il courrait à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt bordant leur propriété, évitant les divers branches sur son passage, un bruit de course dans son dos le fit feuler de rage. Voyant que son poursuivant ne lâchait pas ses arrières, alors même qu'il venait accélérer, Edward hésita à s'arrêter. Finalement, ce fut lorsqu'il perçut la pensée du vampire derrière lui, lui révéler qu'il pisterait sa trace jusqu'à l'aube, que le télépathe freina dans sa course.

- Que veux-tu, Alice ? Rugit-il. Retourne à la villa, je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter.

Loin de se laisser impressionnée, la voyante attendit calmement qu'il cesse de grogner pour s'exprimer.

- Que te voulais Tanya ? Demanda-t-elle posément. Cela devait être important pour qu'elle quitte l'Alaska, n'est-ce pas ? Et je pari que c'est elle qui n'arrêtait pas de t'appeler. Alors ? Réponds ?

- Tu m'as espionné ? Siffla son interlocuteur, une fureur mêlée de crainte le paralysant. Tu devrais avoir hon…

- Non, la vision à surgit d'elle-même. Coupa vivement Alice, s'énervant à son tour, et feulant imperceptiblement. Mais je n'ai rien entendu, je l'ai seulement vue elle. Et je n'ai pas cherché à approfondir cette image, je te le jure. Alors maintenant, tu vas répondre ! Que te voulais Tanya ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccupé, Alice. Rétorqua le jeune homme, hargneusement. Je gère parfaitement la situation.

Reniflant de mépris à ces mots, la voyante démontra à son frère qu'elle doutait sincèrement de ses mots.

- Il vaut mieux que tu m'en parles maintenant. S'agaça la jeune femme brune. Nous sommes plus forts lorsqu'on est tous ensemble.

- Non. Cria Edward. Promets-moi de ne rien dire, Alice. Promets de ne pas intervenir.

La voyante, au pied du mur, en voulut fortement à Edward de la mettre dans une telle situation. Elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance du jeune homme, en profitant de son don pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, où en révélant tout aux autres membres du clan. Devant le regard suppliant du télépathe, elle capitula, en se disant qu'elle pourrait toujours intercéder par la suite. Oui, rien de fâcheux ne pourrais arriver, si elle se taisait quelque temps ?

- Je protégerais Bella. Promit Edward, de nouveau calme, et donnant dos à la brune. Et je le ferais seul. Quoi que je fasse Alice, ce sera toujours pour son propre bien.

Voilà un bien mauvais défaut qu'était l'orgueil. Même l'altercation avec Charlie, n'avait pas aidé à éliminer cette manie en Edward. Le télépathe éprouvait l'arrogance d'un homme voulait impérativement protéger seul sa bien-aimée. Et comme toujours, il était prêt à tout perdre dans ce but, en commençant par se sacrifier lui-même.

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'union faisait la force ? Vampire ou non, il y a des épreuves que l'on ne peut affronter seul.

A SUIVRE.


	14. L'amour est égoïste

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss45 :** Merci encore pour tes reviews. Pour l'action, cela ne devrait pas tarder. Je mets lentement mes pions en place lol. Sinon, tu n'as pas aimé la petite crise d'Edward ? XD

**Felicitie :** Alors là, tu es bien la première qui n'hésite pas à injurier Edward ! D'habitude, les lectrices lui pardonnent ses réactions bizarres lol. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, ce magnifique couple ne va pas rester longtemps fâché. Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre va un peu éclaircir les choses. Pour Bella, tu sais bien qu'avec moi, elle est toujours en danger XD ! Je te laisse lire la suite.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Salut ! On peut dire que cette histoire te passionne lol. Je vais tenter d'être gentille, et de répondre à tes questions. Pour la lettre qu'à reçut Bella, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. Tu découvriras le grand secret de la Floride. Pour les Bennett, je voulais apaiser un peu l'histoire, en les introduisant dans le chapitre 12. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne repasse pas en second plan, mais je veux qu'il reste tout de même des personnages assez secondaire dans la fic. Pour Laurent, il va être mon « poseur de bombe » lol. Je vais me servir de lui pour créer des ennuis à Bella. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas pour le couple E/B, Bella est une dur à cuire ! Allez, je te laisse lire le prochain chapitre ! Bisouxxx.

**Gwla10 :** Merci de continuer à me suivre miss. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce nouveau post va répondre à tes questions. Pour Tanya, c'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à aller à l'extrême. D'ailleurs cela va mettre utile dans cette fic lol. Sinon, tu as raison, je vais m'inscrire aux JO. Je suis sûre de décrocher un prix lol. Biz.

Chapitre 14 : L'amour est égoïste

Rangeant des vêtements de grands couturiers dans un énorme dressing, Marie Bennet rayonnait de bonheur. Les Bennet venaient tout juste d'arriver à Seattle, et leur nouvelle propriété resplendissait de magnificence.

- J'espère que l'on pourra bientôt la voir. Dit soudainement Eric, en entrant dans la pièce. Cela fait tellement longtemps, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle ne nous oublie.

Après avoir déposé une robe de soirée dans la grande armoire face à elle, Madame Bennet se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Souriante, elle se rappela la manière dont ils avaient retrouvé Bella. La jeune femme se souvenait qu'en ce temps-là, son mari et elle recherchaient toujours activement leur fille qui avait été kidnappée à la naissance. Le jolie bébé avait été enlevé à l'hôpital même, où la jeune mère venait juste d'accoucher, et n'avait dès lors plus jamais réapparut. Eric Bennet avait beau eu faire jouer ses relations, leur premier enfant restait introuvable. Les divers détectives qu'ils avaient employés, les avaient certifié que l'enfant avait depuis longtemps quitté le territoire français.

Heureusement, lorsque l'affaire de l'Orphelinat de Sainte Anne avait explosé dans les médias, et qu'une photo de la petite Bella à l'hôpital été apparu à la télévision, cela avait été le déclic dont avait eu besoin Marie. Cependant, ils avaient perdus trop de temps avant de se rendre en Alaska, et la nouvelle famille adoptive de la fillette, avaient rapidement disparut sans laisser aucunes nouvelles pistes. Déterminé, les Bennet s'étaient rendus en Angleterre, au poste de police local, pour y récolter de nouveaux indices. Armés de leurs avocats, ils obtinrent le dossier faisant mention de leur enfant disparut, et apprirent que Bella avait été retrouvé alors que des hommes suspects essayaient de la revendre sur le marché noir. Ne sachant pas son identité, les assistantes sociales avaient fait la fillette intégrer l'établissement de Sainte Anne.

Mais maintenant que celui-ci avait coulé, et que le père Thomas restait introuvable, les pistes pour retrouver la petite brune se réduisaient. Et alors que Marie pleurait chaudement dans les bras de son époux, une jeune femme qui semblait tout juste avoir été relâché les aborda. Ce fut à cet instant que Marika entra dans leur vie. Les deux femmes se rendirent vite compte de leur seul point en commun : Bella. A partir de là, les Bennet avaient pris la bonne sœur sous leur aile, l'aidant à reconstruire sa vie.

Ils avaient attendus de nombreuses années, avant de pouvoir enfin retrouver leur fille. Grâce à l'hôpital du Mémorial situé en Alaska, ils avaient récoltés une information primordiale : Bella avait eu des séquelles mentales de son agression par Charlie Swan. Les détectives qui se chargeaient toujours de l'affaire, avaient eu le bon sens de donner son signalement à toutes les écoles, prenant en charge des personnes handicapés pour la retrouver. Avec intelligence, ils avaient par la suite déduits que la fillette risquait fortement de rester sur le territoire américain.

Les Bennet étaient tristement retournés en France, et avaient longtemps attendus de nouvelles informations. La rage les avait d'ailleurs étreints à la fuite de Charlie Swan, les poussant ainsi à énormément investir dans sa recherche. Sans succès. Par chance, il y a un an de cela, ils avaient enfin retrouvé la trace de leur enfant. Bella se trouvait à l'institut Wallon. Accompagné de Marika, ils n'avaient pas tardé à découvrir l'adolescente qu'elle était devenue. Émue, la famille Bennett s'était tranquillement retrouvée en secret. Et si la bonne sœur, qui avait toujours des problèmes avec la justice - suite au faux témoignage du père Thomas, aujourd'hui disparut - ne pouvait emménager à Seattle, les Bennet n'avaient quant à eux nullement hésiter à changer de continent.

- Je ferais tous pour qu'elle soit avec nous. Espéra finalement Marie, la voix soudainement pensive. Je lui aie déjà envoyé une missive pour la prévenir de notre arrivée à Seattle. Mais, elle semble vouloir préserver sa famille adoptive, en nous laissons dans l'ombre. Je peux le comprendre… Après tout, ces Cullen ont remplis notre rôle de parents envers elle. Mais j'ai tout de même hâte, de pouvoir récupérer ma fille.

Tapotant nerveusement le bout de son stylo sur sa table, tout en regardant d'un œil morne les autres élèves alentours, Bella déprimait. Loin de se préoccuper de l'arrivée des Bennett, toute l'attention de l'adolescente était fixée sur un tout autre sujet. Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle sentait qu'Edward semblait gêné pour une raison inconnue. Au départ, les signes avaient été vagues, tel le fait d'éviter d'aborder le sujet des coups de téléphones mystérieux qu'ils recevaient, et qui le forçaient parfois à s'isoler. Mais maintenant la jolie brune n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces cachotteries, et elle avait l'impression que chacun de leur câlins avaient maintenant un arrière-goût de désespoir.

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas l'attitude troublée de son compagnon, et elle avait du mal à accepter ce qu'elle pressentait comme un début de rupture. Le pire étant, que personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête du télépathe, et tous avait remarqué qu'Alice semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à leurs incessantes questions. Mais si au départ l'adolescente s'était montrée compréhensive, et avait accepté sans broncher les indécisions de son compagnon, pensant qu'il avait juste besoin de liberté et d'espace, maintenant elle sentait qu'il lui fallait s'accrocher fortement à lui. Aujourd'hui encore, elle était sûre que ce changement d'humeur ne passerait pas, si elle ne faisait rien.

La sonnerie de la fin des cours annonça le début des vacances de la Toussaint, et cela dès ce soir. Rangeant ses affaires, Bella se dirigea comme un automate vers la sortie du lycée, saluant au passage ses camarades de classe. Sans surprise, Jessica, Mike et Angela étaient rapidement devenus de bons amis pour la benjamine. Bien que Jessica soit le plus souvent plus intéressée par les Cullen, que par la personnalité de Bella, elle n'en restait pas moins de bonne compagnie. Et pendant les cours d'anglais, ses frères et sœurs ne souhaitant pas se mélanger aux humains lorsqu'ils étaient présents, l'adolescente formait un merveilleux groupe d'amis avec eux. D'ailleurs, Eric Yorkie, qui travaillait en parallèle pour le journal du lycée, avait rapidement rejoint leur petite confrérie.

Une fois sur le parking, Bella vit avec un plaisir non feint, qu'Edward l'attendait sagement appuyé contre sa Volvo.

- Il faut que l'on parle. Lui murmura le jeune homme sans ambages. Rentre avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Sans lui répondre, la même sourde inquiétude étreignant encore une fois son corps, l'adolescente fit un vague bref salut de la main à ses frères et sœurs, avant de s'installer dans la voiture de son compagnon.

Ils roulèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter, et sans même qu'Edward ne lui dise leur destination, Bella comprit qu'ils se rendaient à leur clairière. Le cœur battant la chamade, la jolie brune se dit que cela serait terrible si leur tête à tête tournait mal, alors qu'il se trouvait sur le lieu de leur premier baiser.

Descendant du dos du vampire qui l'avait porté aux travers des bois, l'adolescente observa vaguement les alentours, avant de se concentrer sur son interlocuteur.

- Merci. Dit-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit gentiment ses béquilles. Pourquoi m'a tu emmenée ici ?

Détournant brièvement ses yeux miel de sa partenaire, Edward cherchait mentalement ses mots. Il sentait qu'il se devait de lui dire correctement les choses.

- Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il. Je sais que j'ai été étrange ces derniers temps.

- C'est un euphémisme. Répliqua Bella, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pardon. Je te laisse continuer.

- Non. Réfuta calmement le vampire. Je le mérite. En réalité… Ces derniers temps, j'étais rempli de doutes. _Levant les yeux aux ciels, le vampire réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet qui les intéressait vraiment_. Tu te rappel des Denali ?

Fouillant sa mémoire, la jeune fille se rappela que sa mère lui avait parlé des autres vampires végétariens parcourant le monde. Et le clan des Denali en faisait effectivement partie, et était aussi les plus proches amis des Cullen.

- Pourquoi me parles-tu d'eux ? Interrogea Bella, de plus en plus intriguée. Edward, je voulais que l'on parle de nous.

- Justement, cela nous concerne. Expliqua prestement le jeune homme. Laurent à révéler au Denali ton existence. En réalité, Tanya était celle qui n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler, car elle voulait que l'on se rencontre. _Prenant une pause, le vampire s'éloigna quelque peu, alors que le corps de Bella se tendait d'appréhension_. Ne t'inquiète pas, les Denali compte bien garder le secret, en restant en dehors de nos affaires. Mais Tanya… Elle souhaité me dire certaines choses auquel j'évitais de penser. Et bien que je ne lui fasse aucunement confiance, elle a su « taper là où cela faisait mal ».

- Je m'en moque. Coupa l'adolescente avec énervement. Nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper des paroles d'une étrangère. Notre couple, Edward, ne concerne que nous deux.

La brise fraiche qui passa au travers des arbres environnants sembla faire d'autant plus vibrer les mots de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne comprends, Bella ? Se lamenta le télépathe. Je ne peux te forcer à rester infiniment à mes côtés. Que crois-tu ? Le seule choix qui s'offrirait à toi, serait devenir un vampire, et de te damner pour l'éternité. _Ne laissant sa compagne l'interrompre, pour lui dire qu'elle était de toute manière condamné, Edward continua sa douloureuse tirade_. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant face à moi, mais dans un siècle tu évolueras, et tes attentes aussi. Que vais-je faire lorsque l'envie d'étreindre un corps chaud te saisiras ? Ou même lorsque le désir de savourer le gout du chocolat, que tu raffoles tant, te prendras ? Comment devrais-je te regarder quand l'envie d'enfanter te détruira à petit feu ? Il y a déjà Esmée et Rosalie qui me démontre chaque jour la douleur qu'elles ressentent à être figer de la sorte dans le temps. Qui serais-je pour te priver de tout cela ?

Les larmes débordaient des yeux de l'adolescente dès les premiers mots de son compagnon. Elle avait longtemps entendu sa mère lui dire que sa venue l'avait aidé à se sentir complète. Bella avait conscience qu'avec les risques qu'ils avaient pris en l'adoptant, et qui les poursuivaient encore, les Cullen ne reprendraient pas d'autres humains auprès d'eux. Cependant, à l'heure actuel, la jolie brune ne voulait plus s'arrêter sur des hésitations. Elle ne désirait qu'Edward, encore et toujours Edward…

- Tu serais l'homme que j'aime. Répondit finalement la jeune fille, à la question qui lui avait été indirectement posée. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas comment sera mon futur. Alice dit toujours que l'avenir est vaste et changeant. Mais n'avons-nous même pas une chance ?

Lâchant ses béquilles, Bella claudiqua sur un pied, afin de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout autre chose. L'odeur sucrée du corps du vampire l'apaisa lentement, et l'aida à réfléchir plus posément.

- Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que j'ai cru mourir durant ces derniers jours. Chuchota l'adolescente, en laissant un rire sans joie emplir la clairière. Est-ce normal de me sentir aussi défectueuse lorsque je suis loin de toi ? J'ai l'impression que le monde est devenu tellement dur, que je me reprocherais presque à moi-même de continuer à respirer, si tu restes absent. _Retenant un sanglot, Bella poursuivit vaillamment son discours_. L'amour que j'éprouve à ton égard, je ne le ressentirai pour personne d'autre, et cela même si je me j'étais demain dans le vide. Il ne s'agit pas là d'amourette, car ce sont nos âmes qui se sont enfin trouvés, Edward. Mon choix est déjà fait. Et peu importe ce que le futur recèle, tu es forcément la personne qui m'est destinée. Que je pleure ou que je ris, je te veux à jamais à côté de moi.

Lentement, l'adolescente sentit les bras tant aimé l'étreindre de nouveau, alors que le doux parfum du vampire envahissait que plus ses narines. Doucement, un souffle chaud ne tarda pas à se faire sentir auprès de son oreille droite.

- Très bien, Bella. Ronronna la voix velouté du vampire. Je n'ai plus qu'à plonger avec toi dans l'abîme.

La tête posée sur l'épaule décontractée du télépathe, un sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres, l'adolescente regardait le paysage défiler au travers de sa vitre. Alors qu'ils étaient enfin en route vers la villa, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse d'avoir convaincu son compagnon. Peu importait combien elle pourrait essayer, Bella avait la certitude qu'une personne comme elle, ne sera jamais en mesure d'oublier le beau télépathe.

En conséquence, elle souhaita fortement qu'ils restent à jamais ensemble, malgré les affres de la vie. Elle se moquait d'être obligée d'être transformé en vampire. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Et elle dirait sans regrets adieux à tous ses amis, toutes ses attaches, et même à sa famille biologique... Égoïste ? L'adolescente l'était tout autant que son partenaire.

Car les gens qui s'aimaient profondément, étaient bien souvent individualistes et cruelles concernant leur couple. Ils avaient créés un monde à eux, qui ne ressemblait à aucun autre, et qu'il leur faudrait protéger des malveillances d'autrui.

- Fais ce que tu veux, Tanya. S'énerva Edward, isolé loin de la villa, plus tard dans la soirée. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis. Arrête donc de te comporter en adolescent. Riposta la vampire blonde. Tu veux vraiment la condamner ? Très bien. Mais sache que moi, je compte bien t'en empêcher.

- Tu me fais pitié. Riposta le jeune homme. Tu serais prête à brouiller l'entente entre nos deux familles ? Vraiment, je ne te comprends pas.

- C'est parce que je t'aime, Edward ! Voilà pourquoi ! Cria la Denali au travers du combiné. Tu ne rencontreras personne, pour t'aimer aussi fort que je le fais. Tu ne trouveras personne, pour te comprendre aussi pleinement que je le fais. Et tu verras que personne, ne peux te compléter aussi surement que je le fais. Alors renonce, Edward. Pourquoi ne pas me choisir ? Je suis déjà un vampire, et nous nous connaissons depuis fort longtemps, tu n'auras pas besoin de sacrifier mon âme.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, alors qu'Edward réalisait l'ampleur de la folie de son interlocutrice. Tanya avait perdue l'esprit, et ses sentiments ressemblait plus à de l'obsession, qu'à de l'amour pur.

- Oui, tu m'attriste réellement. Répondit le télépathe, avec une voix de nouveau calme. Je me rends à présent totalement compte de ma bêtise. Je n'aurais jamais dut te laisser me faire douter. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Tanya.

Ces mots marquèrent une nouvelle pause dans leur conversation. Edward sentait au travers de son portable le désespoir qu'éprouvait la vampire blonde.

- Je ne perdrais pas contre elle. Siffla la voix pleine de hargne de Tanya. Je refuse de m'abaisser face à une simple humaine. _Elle se tut dans sa tirade, un feulement de rage au fond de la gorge_. Je t'empêcherais de faire ta vie auprès d'elle. Je ne te laisserais pas la transformer. Je vais…

Soufflant d'agacement, le jeune homme avait prestement raccroché au nez de la vampire. Il ne comptait pas se laisser une fois de plus influencer par ces mots. Toutefois, le télépathe avait conscience qu'il serait maintenant obligé de se confier à sa famille. Comme à Bella, il leur devait une explication concernant son étrange comportement. Grinçant des dents, il prévoyait déjà la future crise de nerfs de Rosalie. Prenant la direction de leur propriété, Edward se dit qu'il devrait peut être acheté un cadeau à Alice, pour la remercier de sa fidélité. Une nouvelle voiture ferait surement l'affaire.

Quant à Tanya, elle avait broyé de ses doigts le téléphone qu'elle tenait précédemment collé contre son oreille. Il était très dangereux de mettre la Denali dans une telle fureur. Son caractère vindicatif, l'empêchait totalement de renoncer face à Bella. Lentement, elle sortit du café dans lequel elle se trouvait, pour s'élancer dans la belle nuit noire de ce mois d'Octobre.

Oui, l'amour rimait parfois avec égoïsme. Et, beaucoup de gens détruiraient leur propre valeur, pour défendre ce doux sentiment.

A SUIVRE.


	15. Plan d'attaque !

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Felicitie :** Coucou ! Eh oui, j'ai eu l'envie folle de faire de Bella une française, donc j'ai créé les Bennett. Quant à Tanya, c'est vrai qu'elle pète un plomb là lol. Mais bon, elle est juste persuader qu'Edward devrait être à elle. Puis, sa fierté en a pris un coup : il préfère être avec une humaine ! XD Je te laisse lire le chapitre suivant. Bisouxxx.

**Gwla10 :** Salut ! Merci pour ton com. Je vois que tu prends la défense de Tanya. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'être autant amoureuse d'Edward. Dans le livre de SM, on voit que c'est Carlisle qui la contacte en premier, pour séduire Edward. Elle est juste totalement amoureuse. Par contre, Tanya peut être trop vindicative, ce qui risque de lui couter cher... Bisouxxx.

**Julie :** Merci de continuer à me suivre. Ne t'inquiète pas, leur couple est sauf. Je tenais à soulever les conséquences de leur union pour chacun d'entre eux. Il fallait que Bella montre qu'elle est sûre de son choix, et qu'Edward prouve son réel attachement. J'espère que tu as la WIFI là où tu es, sinon je te souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances. Biz.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Pour Bella et les Bennet, cela risque d'être assez douloureux. En effet, même si elle a conscience de ne jamais avoir été abandonnée, Bella ne compte pas renoncer à Edward de sitôt. Pour Laurent, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Il va encore tenir un petit rôle dans cette histoire. Sinon, je suis très contente si tu as aimé la façon dont Bella a remis son couple sur les rails. Elle reste peut être humaine, mais je veux mettre en avant sa force de caractère. C'est vrai qu'elle est différente du livre, car je la rends moins timide, donc plus déterminée. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**canada02 :** Ton com ma vraiment plut. Alors tu avais vu Tanya arriver de loin lol ? Tu as raison, elle ne compte pas laisser le couple E/B couler des jours heureux. Voici la suite ! Biz.

**D tess :** Salut ! Moi aussi, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Pour une fois, je pouvais mettre en avant mon côté fleur bleue, et non mon sadisme. Bon, s'il ne te reste plus de questions, je n'ai plus qu'à t'en créer d'autres XD. Et la rencontre entre Bella/Bennett/Marika, ne saurait tarder. Bisouxxx.

**Guest :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Alors, je vais éclaircir certaines de tes questions dans ce chapitre, mais pas toutes. Tanya va se montrer très intelligente, et j'espère te surprendre. Voici la suite ! Biz.

**Miss45 :** Quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais aimé Tanya ? Moi, elle me plait bien. Elle fait un méchant parfait lol. Pour les Bennett, le secret prendra fin dans ce chapitre. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post, où l'action se met doucement en place. Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 15 : Plan d'attaque !

Minuit venait de sonné, et la plupart des habitants de Forks dormait profondément, pendant que sept vampires discutaient calmement dans la semi-pénombre de leur salon. Profitant du sommeil de l'humaine qui dormait à poings fermés à l'étage, ils étaient en train de débattre de la nouvelle menace nommée Tanya Denali.

- Dire que par sa faute tu as été si exécrable ces derniers temps. Susurra méchamment Rosalie, en direction d'Edward. Pas que cela change de ton comportement habituel, disant juste, que je te supportais encore plus difficilement.

- Rosalie ! Gronda Carlisle, en ne goutant pas à la plaisanterie, et en avertissant du regard le télépathe de ne rien répliquer. L'heure est assez grave, alors chamaillez-vous, à un autre moment. Alice que vois-tu ?

La brune se concentrait depuis maintenant un long moment, depuis qu'elle avait perçu que Tanya, allait représenter une grave menace pour eux. Consultant une énième fois leur avenir, elle chercha à connaitre la décision de la Denali.

- Sa décision n'est pas réellement prise. Murmura la voyante. Tanya me connait depuis des années. Elle sait parfaitement passer au travers de mon don. Même si elle comptait aller voir les Volturi, je ne le verrais certainement qu'à la dernière seconde. Il va nous falloir être prévoyant, en nous mettant en route dès maintenant.

Les corps des autres Cullen se tendirent à ces mots. Ils étaient totalement démunis face à ce danger, et plus important, il ne fallait surtout pas que les Volturi est connaissance de l'affaire. Ils avaient tous vainement tenté de contacter la vampire blonde, mais celle-ci restait sourde à leur nombreux appels. Curieux, Edward perçut les pensées alentours, qui étaient pour la plupart dirigés vers les autres membres du clan Denali. En effet, en désespoir de cause, les Cullen avaient espérer trouver une aide auprès d'eux. Cependant, Irina qui avait pris la responsabilité du clan en absence de sa sœur, avait été claire concernant leur intervention.

Car si la famille des Denali semblait convenir qu'il fallait arrêter leur chef, sachant comment les Volturi pouvaient être retords, ils semblaient aussi vouloir rester en dehors du conflit. Irina leur avait clairement fait comprendre, avoir été aussi surpris et déçut que les autres, en apprenant l'existence de Bella. Tous connaissaient leur grand respect pour les lois depuis la mort de leur créatrice. Ce qu'ils présentaient comme une trahison venant des Cullen, convainquit les Denali à ne nullement intervenir dans cette histoire. Ils n'étaient prêts qu'à renseignés les anciens amis, notamment en leur informant sur les diverses habitudes de Tanya, cependant ils comptaient bien rester hors de portée des Volturi.

- Quelle bande de lâche ! Rugit Emmett en repensant à cette décision. Nous les avons toujours soutenus. Et maintenant…

- Ils ont seulement peur. Relativisa Esmée. C'est normal, au vu de leur antécédent, et de notre décision concernant Bella, qu'ils ne souhaitent pas trop se mêler. C'est déjà un avantage qu'ils nous aident à localiser Tanya.

Saisissant le bras de Jasper, Alice trembla légèrement sous la force d'une vision. Ses yeux légèrement troublés, voyaient défiler un potentiel avenir, que tous espéraient fortuit à la capture de la Denali. Le télépathe qui suivait les pensées de la jeune femme, grogna cependant de gêne.

- Elle change tout le temps d'avis ! S'exclama Edward. Elle se tenait dans un aéroport, observant les divers vols en direction de Rome, avant de brusquement vouloir rentrer au Canada…

- Tanya contre mon don. Expliqua Alice. Je le savais…

Énervée, la petite brune renonça à forcer ses visions pour déterminer la décision finale de la Denali. Étrangement, alors même qu'elle était un vampire depuis fort longtemps, son crâne lui transmit une horrible douleur lorsqu'elle cessa d'utiliser son pouvoir. Alice se doutait qu'elle se forçait beaucoup trop, mais la vie de sa petite sœur était une fois de plus en danger. Et seule cette information comptait réellement.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut la rejeter de cette manière. S'excusa Edward, soudain penaud. Si j'avais pris le temps de lui parler, peut être aurais-je put la convaincre de ne pas aller aussi loin.

- Elle était déjà sûre de son choix, avant même que tu n'es raccroché. Rétorqua la voix forte de Bella, à l'entrée du salon. Jamais elle n'aurait changé ses plans, car elle est aussi déterminée que je peux l'être, à rester à tes côtés.

Tous les vampires de la pièce se retournèrent pour dévisager l'adolescente qu'ils pensaient endormit dans sa chambre. Les Cullen avaient été tellement préoccupés, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient prêtés attention à sa venue.

- Retourne te coucher, Bella. Ordonna Jasper, toujours aussi protecteur. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu assistes à cette réunion.

- Au contraire ! Réfuta la jolie brune avec aplomb. C'est de moi dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai autant le droit à la parole que toi.

Un sourire fier s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Edward, alors que l'empathe le fusillait du regard, en ayant perçu ses émotions. Bella avait réellement bien évolué. Et de la voir se comporter de manière si adulte, en s'imposant sans peur aucune devant les vampires qu'ils étaient, certifia au télépathe qu'il avait véritablement fait le bon choix en s'unissant à elle.

- Nous allons devoir la pourchassez. Intervint Rosalie, pressée de résoudre cette affaire. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de la perdre de vue. On ne va pas la laisser nous mener en bateau, alors le mieux est d'aller directement à sa rencontre !

- Tu penses à nous séparer ? Grogna Edward, une sourde peur le paralysant. Elle attend justement que l'on prenne cette décision. Afin de peut-être pouvoir mettre la main sur Bella.

- Mais on couvrirait beaucoup plus de terrain en se divisant. Réfléchit Jasper, mettant rapidement une stratégie en place. Rosalie et Esmée pourraient rester à Forks, et attendre de voir si Tanya choisit de revenir. Pendant ce temps, Emmett et Carlisle vont être obligés de partir pour Volterra, pour le cas échéant, l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne demande audience à Aro. Alice et moi, nous pouvons rejoindre le reste du clan des Denali, pour fouiller les environs, et tacher de la localiser. Quant à Edward…

- Je reste auprès de Bella. Interrompit le télépathe, la mine revêche. Il faudra quelqu'un pour la protéger.

Effectivement, la Denali chercherait certainement à se venger de la benjamine, si elle choisissait de ne pas se rendre en Italie. Et la vampire blonde savait parfaitement, qu'elle pourrait trouver sa nouvelle proie à Forks, dans leur villa.

- Il va falloir l'éloigner d'ici. Intervint Carlisle. Si Tanya revient, il vaudrait mieux que Bella ne soit pas sur place. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, alors qu'on a promis à Irina de tenter de la maitriser, et non de la détruire. La bataille pourrait mal tourner. _Tout le monde acquiesça à ces mots_. Mais où pourrait-elle bien se rendre ?

- Il serait peut-être temps de leur en parler, petite sœur. Pria la voix lointaine d'Alice, toujours aux prises avec le futur. Tu pourrais ainsi te réfugier chez eux.

Six regards couleur miels se braquèrent sur l'adolescente qui cherchait maintenant à ne plus se faire remarquer. Mais Bella savait que la voyante avait amplement raison. Outre le fait qu'elle pourrait se réfugier dans un lieu inconnu de Tanya, elle pourrait aussi avouer à sa famille son lourd secret. Cependant, pouvait-elle vraiment ainsi mettre en danger ses hébergeurs ? Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, l'adolescente pesait intérieurement le pour et le contre, avant que les regards incessants de sa famille de l'a fasse craquer.

- Oui, je peux quitter la villa. Murmura la jolie brune, les yeux baissés. Pour me rendre à Seattle.

Et alors que tous les vampires se demandaient ce que la benjamine voulait bien faire dans cette ville, Jasper se tendit sous le sentiment d'appréhension qui étreignait fortement sa protégée.

- Je vais… Hésita Bella. Je vais rejoindre mes parents biologiques.

Ces mots glacèrent instantanément les Cullen, et un silence lourd d'incrédulité emplit le salon. Personne sauf Alice, n'était au courant que Bella avait retrouvé, et gardé des contacts avec les Bennett.

- Tu as dit… Demanda Esmée, sans parvenir à finir sa question

- Maman. Supplia l'adolescente. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler pour justement éviter cette situation. _Bafouillant, Bella leva les mains en signe d'apaisement_. Je ne compte pas vous quitter parce que je les aie retrouvé, rassure-toi. C'est juste que… J'ai toujours été privé d'eux, alors j'ai voulu garder un peu leur existence pour moi seule.

Baissant les yeux, Esmée pensa qu'elle pouvait comprendre son enfant dans une certaine mesure. Elle concevait que Bella ait put vouloir se préserver de leur intervention, et les éviter aussi tous les doutes qui les assaillaient actuellement. Mais, la jolie brune allait-elle réellement toujours resté auprès d'eux, alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa vraie famille ? Frissonnante, la jeune femme pensa alors à la mère de Bella, qui avait toujours été privée de son propre enfant. Un sentiment de compassion l'étreignit, car elle connaissait parfaitement la douleur éprouvé à la perte de sa progéniture. Oui, elle pouvait se résoudre à partager quelque peu la benjamine avec ces étrangers. Et, Esmée était même prête à accepter le choix final de sa fille, si celle-ci désirait par la suite s'en aller. Cependant, la vampire ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement, alors que son époux enlaçait ses épaules. Le médecin observa longuement sa famille être tous aussi mal à l'aise, voir apeuré, qu'il l'était. Cette nouvelle donnée pouvait tout changer entre eux.

- C'est un bon plan. Intervint vivement Alice, impatiente de chasser la Denali, avant que celle-ci ne prenne trop d'avance. Bella se réfugiera donc à Seattle avec Edward. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour régler les non-dits. Alors discutons-en lorsque Tanya sera maitrisée.

Immédiatement, l'ordre fut silencieusement donné à tous, et chacun s'activa à organiser son propre voyage. Tous les Cullen préparèrent rapidement leur affaire, et bientôt la villa se vida de ses divers occupants. Confiants, ils prirent le temps d'enlacer l'adolescente, et l'enjoignirent à suivre Edward pour retrouver les Bennett. Bien qu'Esmée ait du mal à lâcher sa fille, la jeune mère se sentait tout de même rassurer de la savoir assez loin du danger.

Installée sur le siège passager de la Volvo, Bella regardait le paysage défiler à une vitesse folle dans la nuit noire.

- Tu m'en veux ? Questionna finalement l'adolescente, en brisant le silence ambiant de l'habitacle. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Réfuta Edward, sans quitter la route des yeux. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

- Parce que je ne t'ai pas parlé des Bennett. Explicita Bella, en retenant un soupir las. J'avoue avoir hésité à te le dire l'autre fois dans la clairière. Vas-y, tu peux laisser ta colère exploser maintenant.

- Non. Répondit finalement son compagnon. La colère n'est pas un sentiment que je peux réellement éprouver à ton égard. Je suis plus… intrigué par ces gens. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi ressemblent tes parents. J'espère pouvoir retrouver certain de tes traits en eux. _Marquant une pause, le télépathe réfléchit à ses actes passés_. Après tout, moi aussi j'avais mes propres secrets. Alors promettons-nous une chose : plus de cachotteries dans notre couple.

Seul un large sourire lui répondit, alors que l'adolescente s'endormait enfin en cette longue nuit.

Bien loin de Forks, tranquillement assise sur le bord de la terrasse d'un restaurant, une magnifique femme profitait de la douceur de la nuit. Lançant un sourire aux passants qui la dévisageait, Tanya avait composé un des nombreux numéros qu'elle connaissait, et discutait justement avec son interlocuteur craintif. Protectrice, elle n'avait pas souhaité entrainer son clan dans ce conflit contre les Cullen, en ne répondant pas à leurs appels. Mais la Denali comptait tout de même bénéficiée de l'aide de celui qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Après tout, il ne faisait pas vraiment parti de sa famille.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela. Supplia la voix lointaine de Laurent. Je ne tiens pas à être impliqué. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'arrêtes maintenant. Irina s'inquiète énormément pour toi.

- Tais-toi. Ordonna la vampire blonde, sèchement. Tu oses me dire non ? Alors même que je t'ai ouvert les portes de ma demeure ? _Soufflant fortement pour se calmer, elle reprit d'une voix devenu mielleuse._ Je fais aussi cela pour toi, tu sais. L'humaine que protège illégalement les Cullen a aussi causé la perte de tout ton clan.

Tanya sentit avec plaisir, une hésitation chez l'autre vampire. Celui-ci semblait indécis sur la manière de lui répondre.

- Je ne te demande presque rien. Minauda encore la Denali. En plus, Alice est loin de surveiller tes faits et gestes, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. _Un feulement de hargne l'échappa à cette pensée_. Si tu le fais, en signe de loyauté, je serais prête à t'accueillir comme il se doit dans ma famille.

- Mais… Hésita encore le vampire noir. Irina et moi…

- Irina fera ce que je lui dirais de faire. Trancha Tanya, agressivement. Penses-tu qu'elle te suivrait, si je choisissais de te bannir ? Tu te crois beaucoup trop important ! _Elle entendit avec plaisir le vampire déglutir au bout du fil_. Bien, puisque tout est réglé, mets-toi en route dès maintenant. Je te donnerais mes instructions par téléphone, comme convenu, et veille à ne soit surtout pas être en retard. _Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, la blonde crut bon de rajouter une dernière phrase_. Il est inutile de te spécifié d'être discret, n'est-ce pas ?

Satisfaite de cet entretien téléphonique, Tanya se releva élégamment, pour repartir avant que la voyante des Cullen ne la repère. Un rictus s'étendit sur ces lèvres, lorsqu'elle pensa avoir rendu Alice aveugle à toute autre personne. Car en se concentrant constamment sur son avenir, la brune ne pouvait pas s'enquérir des décisions d'autrui. Son bref appel pour Laurent, pouvait lui aussi être passé inaperçu, car elle avait pris soin de ne pas arrêter de décision dans la formation d'un quelconque plan. La Denali agissait toujours brusquement, et sous le coup d'une impulsion, pour perturber ses adversaires.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle. Dit une voix inconnue. Puis-je vous inviter à dîner ?

Se retournant, la vampire aperçut un bel homme brun, richement habillé, qui la dévorait sans gêne du regard. Elle le vit désigner sa magnifique Porsch noire, l'incitant ainsi à s'y installer. Charmeuse, Tanya ne se fit pas prier, et prit aisément place dans le véhicule.

Cet humain tombait au bon moment, pensa la blonde, elle avait justement un petit creux.

A SUIVRE.


	16. Sur les traces de Tanya…

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Space Bound Rocket : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Tanya était bien végétarienne, et ne t'inquiète pas, je m'explique dans ce chapitre XD. Je tiens à la rendre totalement folle ! Pour les Volturi, cela ne saurait tarder. Mais en tant que roi des vampires, je leur réserve une arrivée en grande pompe. Sinon, oui, c'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, donc je m'en donne à cœur joie ! Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Salut, fidèle fan XD. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette rencontre Bennett/Bella/Marika/Edward. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela reste cohérent. Eh oui, Tanya est ma nouvelle méchante héroïne, et elle va faire les choses en grand. Pour le changement de régime de Tanya, je m'explique un peu dans ce chapitre. Disons que je place mes pions XD. Sinon, Laurent est vraiment un idiot. Je suis d'accord ! Mais tu verras par la suite qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, le pauvre. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, je tenais vraiment à ce que ma Bella ne ressemble à aucune autre. Je veux la différencier de celle de SM pour la rendre plus forte et combative. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisouxxx.

** D tess :** Eh oui, Tanya est une personne pleine de ressources. Et Laurent est vraiment trop faible. Le pauvre ! Pour la chasse à l'humain de Tanya, j'y fais allusion dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse le lire. Biz.

**Miss45 :** Bon, je vais pourvoir faire la peau à Tanya alors XD. Elle était bien végétarienne, mais bon, on change par vengeance lol. Pour Esmée, à mes yeux c'est vraiment la mère parfaite : Compréhensive, attachante, protectrice et aimante. Et Bella compte bien lui rendre toute sa gentillesse dans ce chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie :** Salut ! Ne t'inquiète pas, face aux Bennet Edward sera… Parfait ! Pour Tanya, disons qu'elle a vraiment péter un câble lol. Voici la suite ! Biz.

Chapitre 16 : Sur les traces de Tanya…

Bella se rappelait de la joie qui l'avait enfreint en revoyant Marika et ses parents en Floride. En larmes, elle avait enfin pu découvrir la vérité sur ses origines, et ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas été abandonnée mais kidnappée. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas l'adolescente de toujours se sentir gauche en présence des Bennett. Hésitante aux premiers abords devant l'immense manoir face à elle, Edward avait dut la pousser pour qu'elle se décide enfin à sonner à la porte d'entrée.

- Ok, ok… Marmonna Bella. Je le fais !

Rapidement, Marie lui avait ouvert la porte, et le choc les avaient paralysées toutes les deux. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient pourtant déjà revues de nombreuses fois, mais le choc des retrouvailles étaient toujours aussi violent. Criant de joie, la jeune mère avait enlacé Bella, avant de l'attirer à l'intérieur de la maison. Les deux brunes, en presque tous points semblables, sautillait presque de bonheur en retenant leurs larmes. Et alors qu'Eric apparaissait et serrait lui aussi sa fille contre lui, les Bennett remarquèrent enfin la présence d'Edward.

- Euh… Bégaya l'adolescente, timide. C'est… Edward Cullen,… mon compagnon. Le rouge aux joues, elle vit ses parents hocher la tête d'un air entendu. Je me demandais si vous aviez assez de place pour nous deux ?

- Bien sûr ! Affirma Monsieur Bennet, aussi ravi que sa femme le fût de recevoir leur enfant. Vous êtes ici chez vous.

Soufflant de soulagement, Bella remercia mentalement ses parents de ne pas l'interroger, concernant son arrivée subite en compagnie du vampire. Pire, l'adolescente avait légèrement craint qu'ils ne soient rebutés, en apprenant qu'elle sortait avec son frère adoptif. Après tout, les Bennett n'avaient aucune idée de la complexité de leur relation. Cependant, la jeune fille vit avec plaisir, qu'ils ne semblaient pas offusquer par leur couple. Peut-être faisaient-ils preuve de bienséance ?

- Eric Bennett. Se présenta le père de l'adolescente, en tendant amicalement la main au vampire. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer un des membres de la famille, qui a su si bien veiller sur notre enfant.

- L'honneur est pour moi. Rétorqua aimablement Edward, en saisissant vivement la main qui lui était tendue. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer ceux qui ont mis au monde, un être si cher à mon cœur, que l'est Bella.

Le sourire en coin qu'aborda Eric, confirma au télépathe qu'il avait choisi les bons mots. En tant que petit-ami, Edward avait conscience que le premier contact avec les parents étaient primordial. Et les Bennett, avaient une grande importance aux yeux de la jolie brune. Charmeur, il s'empressa de saluer élégamment la mère de sa compagne, lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs qu'ils avaient pris le temps d'acheter sur la route. Satisfait de son effet, le regard amoureux que lui lança Bella, sembla faire battre son cœur mort.

Et alors que Marie leur parlait de la chambre qu'ils allaient occupés, le regard de Bella capta celui d'une jeune femme brune resté à l'écart. Étonnée, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle reverrait si tôt sa précieuse Marika, après leurs dernières retrouvailles en Floride. Lâchant vivement la main de sa mère, l'adolescente s'aida de ses deux béquilles pour sauter dans les bras de l'ancienne nonne. Loin de la tenue réglementaire des bonnes-sœurs, Marika avait revêtu une belle robe d'été mauve, et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus en catogan. Bientôt, des pleurs envahirent le hall d'entrée de la maison des Bennett.

A Wallon, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas eu le plaisir de rester assez longtemps ensemble. Le nom de Marika étant toujours associé à l'affaire de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne, la jeune femme avait dut se défendre - comme les autres nonnes - des abus qui y avaient été commis. Cependant, l'aide que l'avait apporté les Bennett, lui permettait de voyager quelques jours jusqu'à Seattle, pour revoir sa petite protégée. Et alors qu'elles pleuraient fortement, sans savoir comment s'arrêter, Bella sentit une partie d'elle-même qui lui avait été arrachée revenir à sa place.

Edward observait la scène avec émotions, ravi de pouvoir rencontrer la fameuse Marika, tout comme Eric et Marie qui se serraient agréablement l'un contre l'autre. Lisant les esprits des personnes alentours, le télépathe se tendit pourtant en comprenant que les Bennett espéraient retenir l'adolescente auprès d'eux, en s'aidant de la présence de la religieuse. Ils pensaient secrètement, en utilisant la fragilité émotionnelle actuelle de Bella, la convaincre de repartir vivre en France avec eux. Cependant, le vampire pouvait-il réellement en vouloir à ces parents, qui étaient surtout au bord du désespoir ? Les Bennett souhaitaient seulement reconstruire leur famille, jadis totalement détruite. Pensif, le vampire était par la suite quelque peu resté en retrait, en dévisageant longuement les divers protagonistes.

Ce fut le baiser qu'il reçut de Bella, une fois qu'ils se furent isolés dans la chambre qui leur était réservé, qui le reconnecta totalement avec son environnement présent. Allongés confortablement, ils profitaient enfin d'un moment au calme tous les deux.

- C'est pour te remercier. Chuchota l'adolescente. Tu as été parfait. Surtout lorsque tu t'es forcé à manger à table avec nous.

- Je mérite plus qu'un baiser dans ce cas. Séduisit le jeune homme, en attirant le visage de sa partenaire à lui. Bien plus…

Le langoureux échange qui suivit, permit aux deux amoureux de s'évader un moment, sans s'inquiéter de la menace omniprésent qu'ils fuyaient. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le corps de la jolie brune avait glissée sur celui du vampire. Et lentement, ses longs cheveux bruns avaient formés un rideau protecteur autour d'eux.

- Au faite… S'interrompit pourtant Bella. Tu les as trouvés ?

- Pardon. Demanda le télépathe, totalement charmé. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Eh bien… Commença son interlocutrice. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu chercherais nos similitudes ?

Le souvenir de la chute de Marie, qui durant la journée n'avait pas arrêté de sautiller, rappela au vampire la maladresse légendaire de sa compagne. De plus le caractère têtu et déterminé, dont avait fait preuve Eric, en résistant aux envies folles de sa femme, avait fini de convaincre le vampire. Effectivement, il y avait là, de fortes ressemblances. Et voyant le sourire qui s'étendait sur les lèvres de son partenaire, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de lui répondre, Bella pensa avec humour que celui-ci devait avoir trouvé ce qu'il recherchait.

xxxxxx

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que les Cullen étaient en cavale, et aucuns vampires n'avaient réussi à mettre la main sur Tanya Denali. D'ailleurs, Alice commençait à s'énerver de la sentir l'emmener sur d'innombrables fausses pistes. Ils n'arrivaient sur un lieu, que pour se rendre compte que la blonde l'avait déserté depuis un long moment. Durant une de ses visions, la voyante avait alors compris que la Denali avait brisé son serment, afin de gagner en force et en vélocité. De plus, Irina semblait aussi de mauvaise humeur, depuis que Laurent lui avait déclaré vouloir se tenir loin du conflit. Le nomade était parti sans laisser de traces, il y a plusieurs jours de cela, et s'était contenté de cette excuse pour ne pas être pourchassé. Cependant, personne à part sa nouvelle compagne, ne se préoccupait réellement de lui. Quant à Carlisle qui était resté poster en Italie, il en venait même à réfléchir à un futur retour à Forks, de peur de trop attirer l'attention des Volturi en restant ainsi sur leurs terres.

A Seattle, deux autres Cullen tentaient toujours de paraître jovial, malgré l'inquiétude qui les étreignait constamment. Et alors que Bella se renseignait de l'avancée de leurs recherches, en étant installée au bord de la piscine des Bennet, sa main enroulé autour de celle d'Edward, le vampire s'était soudainement redressée avant de s'éloigner. Lui faisant un sourire contrit, le télépathe lui fit un signe de tête vers sa mère, qui s'approchait avec hésitation d'eux, avant de rapidement partir. Marie, gênée, se posta auprès de son enfant, remerciant mentalement le jeune homme de les avoir laissé discuter tranquillement.

- C'est mignon de voir à quel point vous vous aimiez tous les deux. Commença-t-elle d'un ton léger, son accent français ressortant dans ses mots. Je me revois en toi, à l'époque où j'ai connu ton père.

- Vraiment ? Demanda curieusement Bella. Vous auriez des photos ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit la jeune femme. Dans notre maison en Bretagne, nous avons gardés plein de vieux souvenirs. Tu pourrais venir les voir. Je te l'ai déjà proposé, mais… Tu pourrais venir… vivre avec nous ?

Baissant les yeux, l'adolescente regretta la peine qu'elle causait à chaque fois à sa deuxième mère. Elle savait que ses parents désiraient plus que tout l'avoir de nouveau auprès d'eux. Mais jamais Bella ne quitterait les Cullen. Jamais, elle ne renoncerait à sa première vraie famille.

- Je le sais, oui. Murmura-t-elle, honteuse. Je suis désolé, Marie. _L'utilisation habituelle de son prénom, fit tiquer la jeune femme, mais Bella ne pouvait appeler qu'Esmée « mère »_. Mais je ne peux pas quitter les Cullen. Cela n'a rien avoir avec vous, mais… mon place est auprès d'eux.

- Ah. Souffla la Bennet. Je pensais… qu'étant donné que tu passes tes vacances ici… Avec nous, et Marika…

Un poignard transperça le cœur de la jeune fille à ces paroles. Elle comprenait que Marie ai pu tirer ce type de conclusion. Les Bennet lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois ce type d'allusion durant son séjour. Edward n'avait pas osé intervenir, et seul Marika semblait la soutenir quel que soit son choix. Mais l'adolescente ne pouvait pas lui dire, qu'en réalité, elle était seulement en fuite. Bella avait assez fait souffrir à ses yeux ses parents biologiques.

- Je suis désolée… Répondit Bella, sans savoir dire autre chose. Je suis désolée…

Et, sous couvert de partir aider son époux à préparer le barbecue pour ce midi, la jeune mère s'enfuit rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était préoccupée, la benjamine s'en voulait de lui faire endurer de telles souffrances.

- Pourquoi es-tu si stricte ? Intervint la voix veloutée d'Edward. Esmée ne t'en voudrais pas si tu choisissais de vivre quelque temps avec eux. Et cela ne m'empêcherait pas de te poursuivre, tu sais.

- Je suis bien avec vous. Soupira de tristesse l'adolescente. Je veux rester auprès de ceux qui m'ont permis d'être celle que je suis. Les Bennett ne sont pas responsables de mes malheurs, mais je ne saurais pas être moi-même en vivant en France. _Cherchant ses mots, la jolie brune trouva la meilleure manière d'exprimer ses idées_. Je ne suis pas l'Isabella Bennett que Marie espérerait que je sois. Mais je suis bien la Bella Cullen que vous connaissez tous.

Un baiser fit suite à ces douces confessions. Le sourire aux lèvres, Bella attrapa son verre de jus posé à ses pieds, et malheureusement ses doigts glissants le firent immédiatement se dérober. Le verre se brisa dans un tintement au sol, alors que l'adolescente se redressait pour ramasser prestement les débris.

- Mince. Jura-t-elle. Moi, et ma maladresse ! Aïe ! Je me suis coupée…

Tendu, Edward s'éloigna prestement de sa compagne, et détourna les yeux du sang rouge carmin dont il sentait le délicieux arôme. Intriguée, la benjamine fixa la réaction du télépathe, sachant qu'en temps normal, il ne sursauterait pas aussi violemment. Le vampire contrôlait presque totalement la soif que pouvait lui inspirer son sang, et faisait preuve d'une grande maitrise de soi. Cependant, alors qu'Edward tournait son regard charbonneux face à la jeune fille, le temps sembla comme se figer entre eux.

- Je t'avais bien dit d'aller chasser. Réprimanda la jolie brune, un faux sourire aux lèvres. Regarde dans quel état tu es.

- Je ne peux pas partir en te laissant seule. Crissa le télépathe. Je peux encore tenir.

- Tu sais bien que non. Continua Bella. Il ne sert à rien de nous mettre tous les deux encore plus en danger.

L'arrivée de Marika, interpellée par le bruit qu'avait fait le verre en se brisant, interrompit leur vif échange. Et alors que l'adolescente se laissa entrainer par l'ancienne nonne, vers l'intérieur de la maison pour se faire soigner, Edward pensa qu'il pourrait se permettre de partir chasser le soir venu. Après tout, s'il se dépêchait, et s'il avertissait les siens de son intention pour les mettre sur le qui-vive, Bella ne risquerait rien. Il devait seulement quitter la ville pour atteindre les bois, et chasser une, voire deux biches. Rien de grave ne pouvait se produire durant ce laps de temps.

Cependant, un autre vampire mettait tranquillement son plan en place. Tanya avait toujours aimé plaire aux hommes, et principalement à Edward Cullen. Malgré l'indifférence du vampire, la blonde s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Mais, il fallait savoir que la jeune femme recherchait avant tout l'amour, et était persuadé de l'avoir trouver avec le télépathe.

C'est pour cela que sous une pluie battante, Tanya était revenu prestement à Forks, en prenant soin de ne pas prendre directement la route vers la petite bourgade. Slalomant entre divers villes pour empêcher Alice de suivre son chemin, elle avait réussi à atteindre son but en restant inaperçu. Souriante, une fois la soir venue, elle prit enfin la décision de se rendre dans un entrepôt abandonné à des kilomètres de la villa, qu'elle avait précédemment repérer durant un de ses séjours chez les Cullen. La Denali savait qu'en ayant choisi de s'y rendre, Alice aurait certainement une vision d'elle, faisant ainsi bouger les pions. Lentement, elle attrapa son portable, et envoya un message à son acolyte.

Sans surprise, Esmée qui se trouvait encore dans la villa, reçut l'appel de la voyante. Se contentant de la description que leur avait donnée Alice, Rosalie et elle s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Tanya. Malheureusement une fois sur place, les femmes Cullen comprirent qu'elles avaient certainement été bernées. La Denali avait depuis longtemps quittée les lieux pour changer de cap, et la pluie battante ne les permettait pas de pouvoir la prendre en chasse.

- Alice. Fit la voix furieuse de Rosalie au téléphone. Elle n'était pas là, et la pluie nous empêche de bien sentir sa trace.

- Quoi ? Répliqua la voyante. Elle a dut changer ses plans à la dernière minute. Tanya est vraiment intelligente.

- Eh bien, lorsque tu auras finit de vanter ses mérites, tu nous diras quoi faire. Cingla la blonde, aux bords de l'énervement. Où se dirige-t-elle ?

- Il faut retourner à la villa. Coupa Esmée, sans laisser à la voyante le temps de répondre. Elle voulait certainement juste que l'on bouge. Il faut en découvrir la raison.

- Allez-y. Ordonna vivement Alice. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il se passe.

Vivement, les vampires reprirent la direction de leur propriété, espérant enfin pouvoir arrêter la Denali. Rageuse, Rosalie maudit son frère - qui les avait averti être parti chasser juste avant que Tanya ne se manifeste - de ne pas répondre à son portable. S'empêchant de détruire un arbre dans sa course folle, elle se rassura en pensant que la Denali ne saurait pas où retrouver Bella.

Mais plus les secondes passait, plus le téléphone du télépathe sonnait longuement dans le vide, sans que personne ne semble vouloir décrocher.

A SUIVRE.


	17. Peutêtre, dans une autre vie ?

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**aliCetwiligthF.F : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, les ennuis arrivent encore une fois à grand pas. Et cette fois, c'est Tanya qui mène les hostilités. Ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes questions. Alors, je te laisse le lire, en espérant qu'il te plaise. Biz.

**CarlieCullen86 : **Salut ! Je comprends ton sentiment de tristesse vis-à-vis de la réaction des Bennett. En fait, j'ai longtemps cherché la meilleur façon de montrer leur sentiment, et surtout leur désespoir. Ce sont des parents qui n'ont jamais connu leur enfant, et qui doivent aujourd'hui faire avec une adolescente, qui est une parfaite inconnue. Je me suis dit qu'ils chercheraient forcément à la récupérer malgré tout, pour rattraper tout le temps perdue, et cela même s'ils devaient être malhonnêtes dans leur rapport. Les Bennett sont peut-être haïssables, mais on reste capable de comprendre leur gestes, sans les cautionner. Sinon, comme tu vois, Bella reste sûr de ses choix. Apres tout, Esmée et les autres, ont pris de nombreux risques en l'adoptant. Et elle les aime sincèrement. Il est trop tard, à mes yeux, pour que Bella devienne une Bennett. Enfin, pour les Volturi, je garde le mystère XD. Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Ah ah… Je ne te dirais rien. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post, qui répondra à toutes tes questions. Mais bon, tu sais qu'avec moi, Bella est une éternelle malchanceuse ! Biz.

**Miss45 :** Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu as bien fêté cette journée. Moi, je te souhaite que du bonheur pour cette année de plus. Allez, je te laisse lire les frasques de Tanya XD. Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie :** Coucou ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'Edward comme petit ami ? Il est vraiment idéal. Même si j'aurais tendance à faire un sérieux complexe face à sa perfection lol. Allez, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, tu sauras pourquoi le téléphone à sonner dans le vide. Biz.

Chapitre 17 : Peut-être, dans une autre vie ?

La forte pluie qui s'abattait sur Tanya, et qui zébrait le ciel de quelques éclairs menaçants, correspondait totalement à son humeur orageuse du moment. La Denali avait joué d'intelligence, en conduisant les Cullen sur une fausse piste, alors qu'elle avait déjà prestement quitté l'entrepôt à la réception d'un important message. Adroitement, elle avait pris le soin d'enjoindre son complice à se rendre dans la villa de Forks, maintenant qu'elle était inoccupée de ses habitants. La vampire avait seulement attirée Rosalie et Esmée à l'extérieur, pour pouvoir récolter les informations qu'elle détenait actuellement, et qui la conduirait à coup sûr vers Bella.

Elle ne craignait pas que d'autres Cullen soient présents dans leur propriété, pendant que son acolyte fouillerait les lieux, car Irina lui avait expliqué dans un de ses nombreux messages vocaux, qu'ils s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes pour la rechercher. Sa sœur pensait certainement à l'intimider en lui révélant ce type d'information, mais cela l'aidait juste à prévoir l'avancée de l'ennemi. Ravie, Tanya avait ainsi apprit que sa cible s'était déplacé dans un lieu inconnu, et il ne lui manquait alors plus qu'à trouver cette nouvelle cachette.

Intelligemment, la blonde avait déduit qu'elle trouverait certainement des indices dans la villa, voir dans la chambre de Bella elle-même. Mais ne pouvant s'y rendre, sans risquer une confrontation qui tournerait à son désavantage, la Denali avait choisi de jouer les appâts. A ce stade, il lui fallait juste faire une diversion, qui permettrait à son complice de fureter tranquillement dans la propriété convoitée. Ricanant, la blonde se félicita d'avoir si bien mené ses actions, en prenant toujours des décisions à la dernière seconde, saturant ainsi le pouvoir d'Alice. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle courrait vers une nouvelle destination, la jeune femme remercia malicieusement Laurent.

Le vampire noir avait longtemps hésité à aider la Denali. Errant sans but, il avait passé quatre jours à réfléchir à sa situation, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas se contenter de fuir. Il ne voulait pas réellement prêté main forte à Tanya, mais le souvenir de son propre clan détruit pour le bien de Bella, le hantait quelque peu. Après tout, ces Cullen n'étaient-ils pas en illégalité ? De plus, la vampire savait se montrer très convaincante. Menaçante, elle avait enragée en ne le voyant pas venir dans les premiers temps, et ses nombreux appels avaient été sérieusement enflammés. Bien que Laurent ait adroitement évité d'y répondre au départ, la crainte l'avait pourtant poussé un jour à prendre la communication.

Terrorisé, le vampire avait écouté les menaces de son interlocutrice, avant de sagement obéir à ses ordres. Tanya lui avait bien fait comprendre, qu'en plus de perdre sa douce Irina, il risquerait aussi fortement d'y laisser sa tête. La Denali n'hésiterait pas à lui gâcher la vie, en le poursuivant, comme elle le faisait déjà pour l'humaine. Peureux, il avait finalement choisit de céder, en priant que sa compagne ne lui reproche pas sa participation dans ce conflit. Et à cet instant, alors qu'il pénétrait sur la propriété des Cullen, Laurent se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dut révéler l'existence de Bella.

Prestement, il défonça alors la porte de la villa, et parcourut les diverses pièces en recherche des informations voulues. Sans grand succès. En désespoir de cause, il se mit à suivre l'odeur humaine de l'adolescente, jusqu'à sa chambre. Sachant son temps limité, le vampire fouilla rapidement la pièce, en saccageant tout sur son passage. Et alors qu'il balançait le lit de la jeune fille contre un mur, la rage broyant ses entrailles de perdre autant de secondes, Laurent vit une enveloppe blanche glisser du matelas renversé.

Rapidement, il en lut le contenu avant d'envoyer un rapide message à Tanya. Dans la missive, des dénommés Bennett y invitaient Bella, à se rendre dans leur nouvelle propriété. L'adresse de ces inconnus transmis à la Denali, Laurent décida de quitter prestement les lieux. Il savait que les femmes Cullen risquaient de sentir son odeur sur leur propriété, mais il priait pour qu'ils fassent encore une fois preuve de mansuétude. Dans cette histoire, il n'avait été qu'une victime, tout comme l'humaine qu'ils avaient jadis protégés. Et après tout, le vampire noir n'aspirait maintenant, qu'à la tranquillité des bras d'Irina.

Plus tard, Laurent saura-t-il qu'en plus d'avoir révélé la position de Bella, son hésitation qui avait duré quatre jours avait aussi servi à tellement assoiffé Edward, que celui-ci avait été obligé de quitter le chevet de sa bien-aimée ? Il avait été jusqu'au bout un merveilleux complice pour la Denali. Délibérément ou non.

Tanya quant à elle, courrait maintenant rapidement vers Seattle, se moquant de se faire repérer. Doublant ses forces, elle se régala de son extraordinaire vitesse, qu'elle avait acquise en brisant son régime draconien. Après avoir longuement hésité, se rappelant qu'elle était devenu végétarienne car elle ne supportait plus les cris de ses victimes, la blonde avait fini par céder face sa tenace envie de vengeance. Maintenant, Tanya se rendait compte, que le sang humain était vraiment le plus adapté à sa nature. Et ce soir, peu lui importait qui elle devrait affronter, Bella rendrait son dernier souffle.

Les vêtements salies, et à certains endroits déchirés les yeux noirs de haine, et les mains crispés, la Denali observait calmement la propriété où abritait sa proie. Silencieuse, elle se fendit dans les ombres environnants, et renifla l'odeur des quatre humains présents. Personne pour les protéger ? Cela devait être son jour de chance… D'ailleurs, un des humains, dont le doux arôme la conquit, se trouvait à l'extérieur de la maison.

Guidée par ce merveilleux parfum, Tanya ne tarda pas à repérer une adolescente se déplaçant avec une béquille, et portant un téléphone à la main. Seules les belles dents blanches de la vampire, qui brillèrent fortement dans la nuit, aurait pu révéler sa présence fantomatique en ces lieux. Car l'arôme fruité de la brune, qui portait la délicieuse odeur de la peau d'Edward, venait de lever le mystère sur son identité. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que la fameuse Bella, posté seule à l'extérieur de la demeure. Si l'humaine l'aidait à accomplir ses dessins, la Denali ne pouvait décidément pas refuser.

Bella était sérieusement inquiète. Faisant les cents pas autour de la piscine des Bennett, elle repensait à l'appel affolée de Rosalie. Son compagnon, dans son empressement à aller chasser, avait oublié de prendre son portable. Hésitante, elle avait regardé celui-ci sonner dans la veste du vampire, avant de se résoudre à décrocher. La voix angoissée de son interlocutrice lui avait d'abord apprit que la Denali se situait à Forks, avant de l'informée qu'elle se dirigeait avec certitude vers Seattle. Leur villa avait été fouillée par Laurent, dont sa chambre qui n'avait nullement été épargnée, et Alice avait alors vu la vampire ennemie dans les bois aux alentours de sa ville. La lettre, comprit instantanément Bella. L'adolescente se revoyait griffonnée l'adresse des Bennett sur un bout de papier, avant de remettre l'enveloppe à son emplacement initiale, cachée sous le matelas de son lit. Elle l'y avait placé là, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore révélée l'existence de ses parents biologiques aux Cullen. Aveuglément, la jolie brune avait inutilement de nouveau dissimilé la missive, pressée de quitter la villa avec son compagnon. Les secrets, même une fois dévoilés, n'amenaient effectivement que des ennuis.

Affolée, Bella se serait presque frappé d'avoir laissé derrière elle de tels indices. Avec sa vitesse, Tanya pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, alors qu'Edward se trouvait toujours absent. Sa sœur et sa mère, étaient évidemment en route pour arriver sur les lieux, mais combien de temps prendraient-elles ? Tremblante, Bella pensa que si un humain parcourait la distance de ces deux villes en trois de route en voiture, un vampire pouvait aisément battre ce record. Surtout que sa sœur l'avait averti de la rapidité exponentielle de Tanya.

Cependant, l'adolescente ne pouvait vraiment pas s'enfuir comme l'avait conseillé sa famille, en laissant derrière elle les Bennett, ainsi que Marika. Ces personnes chères à son cœur, qui dormaient actuellement à poings fermés, ne devaient surtout pas courir le moindre danger par sa faute. Tremblante, la jolie brune était sortie de l'intérieur du manoir, priant pour le retour imminent de son compagnon, avant l'arrivée de sa tortionnaire. Les yeux parcourant l'obscurité ambiante, Bella préférait être consciemment à portée de vue du danger, de tel sorte que si Tanya arrivait malencontreusement la première sur les lieux, la vampire n'aurait ainsi aucune raison d'attaquer un de ses proches. Repensant à une remontrance de son compagnon, l'adolescente se disait que le télépathe avait totalement raison, elle n'avait absolument aucun instinct de survie. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger sa famille.

Un bruit de talons derrière elle, fit sursauter Bella, qui se retourna prestement. Face à ses yeux écarquillées par l'effroi, une magnifique femme blonde, trempés par la pluie, souriait joyeusement à sa vue. Ses grands yeux rouges sang, que Bella pouvait apercevoir, lui tirèrent d'horribles frissons au travers du corps.

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations. Fit la voix rauque de la vampire. Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps.

Vivement, Tanya avait saisi sa rivale par la gorge, et serra vicieusement le magnifique cou de l'impudente. Un plaisir infini la prit en voyant la brune suffoquer presque immédiatement après son attaque.

- Tu es beaucoup trop fragile pour ce monde. Minauda la Denali. Alors réessaye donc dans une autre vie.

- J'ai pitié de toi… Tanya. Hoqueta difficilement Bella. Cela m'attriste de voir à quel point, tu t'es perdue…

Une rage envahit soudainement les beaux traits de la dangereuse vampire qui frémit de haine. Elle ne voulait absolument pas inspirer de la pitié. La blonde se rappelait qu'Edward lui avait dit presque les mêmes mots au téléphone, la brisant mentalement. Mais, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir le beau vampire, pourquoi l'humaine bénéficierait-elle de ce trésor ? Grognant de colère, elle transperça d'un geste vif l'abdomen de l'adolescente. S'aidant de ses longs ongles pour percer la peau, elle tourna profondément ses doigts dans le ventre de sa victime, et admira le trou béant qui s'y était formé. Après tout, chaque membre d'un vampire était avant tout une arme mortelle.

- Je voulais t'arracher le cœur. Chuchota Tanya avec plaisir dans l'oreille de sa Némésis. De la même manière que tu as brisé le mien. Mais je préfère largement te regarder agonisé.

Ravie, elle lécha le sang qui avait giclé au coin de sa bouche, lorsque son ennemie avait toussé de douleur. Et d'un geste leste du bras, la blonde balança le corps honni dans la piscine à leurs côtés, admirant celui-ci lorsqu'il coula lentement. Riant comme une enfant, elle sursauta pourtant en entendant un bruit de course effréné. Etonnée, la Denali vit Edward surgir de la noirceur environnante, avant de brutalement lui arracher la tête. La vampire ne put empêcher un rictus de barrer ses traits, en pensant à la surprise qu'elle avait pris le soin de préparer aux Cullen, il y avait peu de temps de cela. Oui, malgré sa mort, il n'y aurait pas de Happy End pour Edward et Bella. Presque sans un bruit, le corps décapité de la jeune femme retomba lentement sur le sol pavé.

Retenant vainement son souffle, Bella laissa accidentellement plusieurs fois l'eau entrer dans ses poumons, alors qu'elle atteignait le fond de la piscine. Figée dans la douleur et l'effroi, elle observa son sang taché l'eau javellisée, alors que son corps s'engourdissait douloureusement. Battant des cils, l'adolescente allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, lorsque des bras la saisir et la remontèrent rapidement à la surface. Tout autour d'elle, un flou et un brouhaha régnait, mais l'adolescente put tout de même vaguement reconnaitre le beau regard noir de son compagnon. Le visage d'Edward, figé dans la détresse et l'horreur, laissant transparaitre tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le corps malmené qu'il serrait contre lui. Ce doux mélange entre souffrance, et affection, captiva l'attention vacillante de la jolie brune. C'était le visage d'un homme qui agonisait pour l'être aimée.

- Tu ne seras… Siffla-t-elle laborieusement, du sang emplissant encore plus ses poumons. Tu ne seras… jamais aussi beau… qu'en cet instant…

Souriant, Bella se laissa finalement emporter par les ténèbres, alors qu'une insidieuse douleur au poignet la saisissait. Bientôt, la léthargie de ses membres sembla la déconnecter totalement du monde réel, et l'ange penché avec angoisse au-dessus d'elle devint une lointaine pensée. L'adolescente avait toujours imaginé qu'elle finirait immortelle comme son âme-sœur.

Mais reprenant les mots de Tanya, elle raisonna tristement : Peut-être dans une autre vie…

A SUIVRE.

Ce chapitre est celui qui m'a donné le plus de difficultés. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser : « Alors, comment vais-je tuer Bella ? » LOL. Et puis, je me suis dit, qu'elle allait mourir comme elle a toujours vécut dans cette histoire : En héroïne…


	18. Je connais ton visage…

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**MiraLJohnson :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Ah, j'adore entretenir ce suspens à couper le souffle lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimée ce chapitre, j'avoue éviter de le relire car je n'arrête pas d'y trouver des défauts. C'est vraiment le chapitre qui m'a fait le plus suer XD. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite ! Biz.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Alors merci beaucoup pour ton com, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis trop heureuse de t'avoir fait ressentir autant d'émotions. Je voulais vraiment que des sentiments y transparaissent. Et je vois que tu as parfaitement saisit la douleur d'Edward. Là, tu m'as vraiment fait plaisir lol. Sinon, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de tuer totalement Bella. Dans ma première version, elle ne résistait pas à la transformation, mais comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, j'ai été faible lol. Je me suis dit que ce serait trop triste de finir comme ça, même pour moi. Sinon, les Volturi vont venir plus loin dans l'histoire, mais pas pour les pouvoirs de Bella. Ils viendront pour tuer et détruire (comme d'habitude lol) sous couvert de faire régner la loi. Bon, ce chapitre ne va pas entièrement répondre à tes questions, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Bisouxxx.

** D tess :** Salut ! Merci de toujours me suivre. Je suis rassurée si tu apprécies ce chapitre, car vraiment, il m'a causé beaucoup de difficultés. Y'avait beaucoup d'intrigues à y mettre et à résoudre. Sinon, pour tuer un vampire, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Mais bon, je culpabilisais d'avoir rendue Tanya si mauvaise, donc je me suis pas attardée sur sa destruction lol. Pour Bella, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'elle n'est pas vraiment morte. Je te laisse le lire ! Biz.

**Rose :** Merci pour ta review. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas encore finit. J'ai encore d'autres idées à exposer avant la fin de cette histoire. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Felicitie :** Ah ah ! Surtout on ne tape pas l'auteur lol. Mais bon, je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'une transformation en vampire constitue une mort en soi. Le cœur arrête de battre, et le corps se fige dans le temps. Je pense que l'on arrête alors une vie, pour en commencer une autre. Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, qui répondra à toutes tes questions. Bisouxxx.

**Miss45 :** Coucou ! Quel sadique, tu fais ! En fait, je n'avais pas le cœur à torturer Tanya. Quand je pense que je l'ai moi-même transformée en monstre, j'ai de la peine à trop la faire souffrir. Je sais, j'ai été faible XD. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**Gwla10 :** Eh oui, Bella ne fait rien comme les autres ! Je trouve que sa « mort » est un peu théâtrale, mais je voulais marquer le coup ! Sinon, je suis aussi attristée que toi pour Tanya, mais elle n'a laissée aucune chance aux Cullen pour vouloir la sauver. Elle a dépassé les limites de la patience d'Edward lol. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 18 : Je connais ton visage…

La douleur. Lorsque la souffrance envahissait votre corps, l'esprit recherchait souvent tous les moyens possibles pour pouvoir s'évader. Les yeux fermement clos, et les membres convulsionnant à intermittence, une jeune fille mettait en pratique cette théorie, alors qu'elle combattait vaillamment son perpétuel tourment. Avait-elle commis d'horribles crimes dans une autre vie ? Où payait-elle aujourd'hui pour les fautes d'un autre ? Alors que l'adolescente agonisante sentait les chairs de son ventre se refermer, et les tissus de son corps se durcirent, son esprit était parcouru d'innombrables hurlements de désespoir.

Pour échapper à cette torture, il arrivait parfois à cette suppliciée de porter son attention sur les mouvements alentours. Elle percevait des discutions, des disputes, et parfois même une caresse le long de son corps mourant. Surprise, alors qu'un feu anormal mangeait ses chairs, et la paralysait entièrement, la jeune fille s'était un jour sentie être déplacée dans un lieu inconnu. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré le voyage, mais lorsque son esprit avait de nouveau repoussé l'agonie, des bruits de vagues pouvaient lui être perceptible.

Des personnes l'entouraient presque constamment, mais il ne faisait pourtant rien pour réduire sa douleur. Elle aurait aimée supplier, gémir, ou même mouvoir un muscle, mais l'apathie de son corps semblait irréversible. Tout ce qui lui restait comme option, était d'endurer cette horrible torture dans un silence relative, et de parfois écouter les bruits alentours. D'ailleurs, ces étrangers étaient encore une fois en train de discuter, et en désespoir de cause, elle se remit encore à vaguement les surveiller.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut le faire si rapidement. Dit la voix inconnue d'un homme. Bella n'était même pas consciente de ce qui lui arrivait. Je ne lui ait pas laissé le choix.

- Tu as eu raison, Edward. Répondit une douce voix féminine. Elle serait morte, si tu n'avais pas réagi. De toute façon, Bella était prédestinée à devenir l'une des nôtres, et elle l'avait acceptée.

- Nous aurions tous eu la même réaction. Intervint une autre jeune femme. Je n'aurais pas hésité à la transformer. Car aucun de nous n'aurait pu admettre sa mort. Jamais.

Ces vaines discutions intéressait nullement la jeune fille alors qu'elle endurait milles morts, et elle préféra se focaliser de nouveau sur sa vieille amie qui l'escortait depuis peu : la douleur. Soudainement, le poison qui ravageait son être sembla comme se concentrer autour de son cœur, et l'adolescente ne prêta alors plus la moindre attention à son entourage. Elle sentit son dos se cambrer brusquement, alors que son cœur émettait ses derniers, et désagréable battements. Mais dès lors que celui-ci cessa de se débattre, une paix infinie envahit enfin le corps mort de la jeune fille.

Ouvrant sans plus attendre les yeux, l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre, dont les larges bais vitrés laissaient apercevoir le bleu de l'océan. Fascinée, elle comprit que le bruit des vagues perceptibles de sa position venait certainement de là-bas. Reniflant soudainement l'air alentour, son corps se tendit avec terreur, alors qu'un feulement d'avertissement sortait de sa gorge. Sans même y penser, et dans une fraction de secondes, l'adolescente venait de bondir de son lit pour enfoncer profondément ses ongles en haut d'un des murs de la pièce. Suspendue à un mètre du sol, elle fixait avec frénésie ses divers adversaires, qu'elle se souvenait avoir entendue discuter durant ces douloureux jours.

Sept. Ils étaient sept à observait ses gestes avec précaution. Tous ses sens lui transmettaient qu'ils étaient de dangereux prédateurs. Tout comme elle, lui informa son subconscient. Craintive, elle voyait avec peur deux d'entre eux prêts à la saisir aux moindres mouvements brusques. Feulant encore plus fortement, la jeune fille fixa un grand homme brun sur sa droite, qui s'était légèrement accroupit en levant faussement les mains en signe de paix. Quant à sa gauche, un jeune homme blond, défiguré par d'horribles marques de morsures, semblait tout aussi alerte face à ses déplacements. A l'heure actuelle, son instinct lui hurlait qu'ils étaient les principaux dangers à éviter.

- Elle est effrayée. Souffla calmement le blond sur sa gauche. Je sens qu'elle ne se laissera absolument pas approchée.

- Alors retirez-vous. Ordonna alors un vampire aux cheveux d'une improbable couleur blond-roux. C'est à moi de m'occuper d'elle.

- C'est notre responsabilité à tous. Persifla rapidement une magnifique femme blonde. Et on ne peut pas te laisser seul, et sans défense avec un nouveau-né. Elle ne semble même pas se rappeler de nous. Elle n'hésiterait pas à t'attaquer !

- Rosalie n'a pas tort. Intervint le troisième homme de ce groupe. Bella reste assez dangereuse dans son état actuel.

Bella ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'adolescente entendait ce curieux nom. Et maintenant qu'elle était éveillée, la jeune fille avait saisi que ces prédateurs la désignaient comme tel. Bella ? Non, ce nom ne lui disait rien. Ses ongles durs comme du marbre firent un bruit effrayant lorsqu'elle gratta le plafond, pour vainement menacer ces inconnus, et les enjoindre à partir immédiatement.

- Elle ne se calmera pas, tant que vous serez tous là à la guetter. Reprit le roux, avec une sourde urgence dans la voix. Ayez confiance

Et alors que la blonde allait de nouveau protestée, les deux hommes qui voulaient l'entourer, et dont la jeune fille se méfiait toujours, la saisissent fortement par le bras avant de contraindre les autres de quitter les lieux. Une femme brune l'observa encore un moment, avant de prendre à son tour la direction de la sortie, entrainant une autre femme qui semblait sur le point de pleurer dans sa course. Bientôt, l'adolescente se retrouva seule avec pour seul adversaire le jeune homme roux. Parfait, elle pouvait maintenant tenter de s'enfuir s'il n'y avait que lui à affronter. Rapidement, la jeune fille se décrocha de son coin, et feinta agilement vers la grande baie vitrée. L'explosant sur son passage, elle s'enfuit précipitamment, et emprunta n'importe quel chemin lui permettant de s'éloigner de ses étrangers.

Longeant actuellement le long d'une plage, elle grogna en entendant quelqu'un la talonner rapidement. Et alors que ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement une cachette quelconque, ses nouveaux sens totalement amplifiés lui firent percevoir des bruits d'animaux venant d'une forêt proche de sa position. Un besoin presque hypnotisant la saisit soudainement, alors que de fuir l'homme qui la poursuivait toujours devenait brusquement secondaire. S'enfonçant dans les bois, sa gorge se mit rapidement à la tirailler, tandis qu'elle reniflait l'air et que son corps se courbait imperceptiblement.

Là, un troupeau de biches galopaient tranquillement dans un bosquet, avant de s'enfuir en sentant sa présence menaçante. Feulant, l'adolescente s'apprêtait à se mettre en chasse, lorsque son poursuiveur s'approcha une fois de plus trop près d'elle. Rageant, elle fit brusquement demi-tour, et surpris son adversaire en lui sautant sauvagement dessus.

Le bloquant sous son corps, des grognements agressifs amplifiant son être, la jeune fille s'apprêtait à le frapper avec rage lorsqu'elle croisa ses grands yeux de miels. Paralysée, elle pencha lentement la tête sur le côté, alors que l'image de cet inconnu revenait en flash dans son esprit. L'adolescente avait la vague impression de scruter le monde au travers de la faiblesse d'un regard qui ne lui correspondait plus. L'homme qu'elle maintenait toujours aussi fermement avait déjà posé ce regard triste et désespéré sur elle. Elle reconnaissait cette teinte d'amour et de protection dans l'intensité de ce regard.

Sursautant, la jeune fille libéra le mystérieux inconnu, et se mit à fixer son environnement d'un œil nouveau. Elle prit alors le temps de percevoir les éléments qui lui avaient échappés durant sa course folle pour la liberté. Une grimace la traversa, alors qu'elle refoulait de nouveau sa soif, pour essayer de saisir pleinement ces nouvelles informations. Elle pouvait percevoir le moindre petit bruit présent dans cette forêt, allant du galop précipité des biches, ou couinement plaintif d'un petit écureuil. Et dans le ciel que la jeune fille fixait maintenant avec intérêt, elle perçut le doux mouvement d'ailes d'un oiseau migrateur, qui volait à des kilomètres de sa position. Fascinée, et baissant les yeux sur ses mains, blanches et douces, l'adolescente toucha délicatement la longue robe de soirée bleue qu'elle portait avec grâce.

- Bella. L'interrompit la voix du jeune homme. C'est moi, Bella. Tu te rappel, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas m'avoir entièrement oublié…

Bella ? Qu'avait-il tous avec ce nom ? Un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage, la jeune fille se tendit pourtant en voyant le roux porter la main à la poche extérieure de la veste noire qu'il portait. Agressive, elle fixa hargneusement son vis-à-vis, pour le décourager de faire un geste regrettable.

- Non, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Sourit tendrement le roux. Alice m'a dit que tu risquais d'en avoir besoin pour te retrouver. Je n'ai pas compris ses mots,… Mais autant tout essayer !

Abasourdit, l'adolescente vit le roux sortir un petit miroir de sa poche, avant de le lui tendre gentiment. Méfiante, elle s'aida de sa vitesse pour saisir l'objet d'un geste craintif, et l'amener prestement à elle. Surveillant les gestes de son ancien poursuivant, elle se mit enfin à s'observer longuement dans la glace. L'inconnue qui la dévisageait exprimait sur ses traits une grande surprise. Doté d'une belle peau pâle et sans défauts, d'un charmant visage en forme de cœur, et de longs cheveux bruns au reflet châtain, la splendide femme flamboyait de beauté. Et même les affreux yeux rouges tel le sang, qui l'examinait curieusement, n'enlevaient rien à sa grâce.

Bella. Cette étrangère se nommait Bella. Non. Elle _était_ Bella. Dès lors qu'elle le comprit, sa mémoire sembla lui délivrer un flot d'images appartenant à son passé. Dans un souvenir, le jeune homme roux jouait une douce mélodie sur un magnifique piano à queue, alors que son pâle reflet le contemplait amoureusement.

Levant les yeux, Bella admira les magnifiques traits du jeune homme immobile face à elle. La douceur de ses pommettes, la parfaite courbure de son nez, le doux rosé de ses lèvres, l'adolescente se gorgea de tous ces nouveaux éléments qu'elle pouvait maintenant percevoir. Dire qu'elle le trouvait beau serait un euphémisme. Il incarnait à lui seul la magnificence.

Doucement, Bella s'approcha de son interlocuteur, et caressa de la paume une belle joue ronde. La température de leur peau, jadis si contradictoire, semblait aujourd'hui s'accorder avec perfection. Levant son autre main, elle passa avec patience ses fins doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme. Hésitante, elle fixa de nouveau le visage du roux, avant de lentement coller son corps au sien.

- Je… Sursauta-t-elle en entendant sa nouvelle voix fluette. Je connais ton visage.

_Edward…_

A SUIVRE.


	19. Toutes les peines du monde

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss45 :** Coucou ! Eh oui, une petite amnésie pour mettre un peu d'ambiance lol. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, je suis rassurée si mon dernier chapitre t'ait plût. J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir bien expliquer les différentes actions. Je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Salut ! Alors rassurée ? J'avoue que je m'en serais voulu de tuer Bella, et de par la suite causer ta mort lol. Eh oui, l'amnésie c'est mon petit plus. A défaut de la tuer, je lui enlève sa mémoire ! Sinon, moi aussi je voulais garder son contrôle vis-à-vis du sang humain, car j'étais vraiment épatée lorsque je l'avais lu dans le livre de SM. Pour les Volturi, cela ne saurait tarder, je vais continuer à semer des indices. Mais en attendant, je jubile en pensant que personne n'a encore deviné ma prochaine action lol ! Pour Laurent (tu ne l'oublie pas, le pauvre XD), je vais continuer à parler de ses mésaventures dans pas longtemps. Pour l'instant, je le laisse repasser au second plan. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre plein de larmes. Bisouxxx.

**MiraLJohnson :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, tu avais bien deviné que Bella s'était fait mordre. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de rester discrète dans ma formulation. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, je me rattrape avec ce chapitre un peu plus long lol. Biz.

**D tess :** Coucou ! En fait, je vais m'enliser dans ce chapitre afin de bien expliquer les causes de la perte de sa mémoire. Cela répondra un peu à tes questions. Sinon, n'hésite pas à me demander d'autres explications. Ouah, je regarde vraiment trop la télé ! Biz.

**Space Bound Rocket :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que mon idée t'est plu. Eh oui, quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore lol ! Je te laisse lire cette suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Felicite :** Eh oui, Bella est un vrai poisson rouge ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la faire bondir sur le pauvre Edward hi hi hi… J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. Biz.

Chapitre 19 : Toutes les peines du monde

La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Forks ne tarda pas à rejoindre la ville de Seattle. Courant vivement aux travers des bois, en se moquant de se faire repérer, Esmée ne pensait qu'à rejoindre sa précieuse fille. Accompagnée de Rosalie, la jeune mère n'avait nullement éprouvé l'envie de poursuivre Laurent, et s'était directement élancer vers la propriété des Bennett. Prestement, les deux vampires avait sauté au-dessus de la barrière d'entrée du manoir, avant de suivre l'odeur du sang de Bella.

Là, serré contre le corps d'Edward, qui se balançait continuellement d'avant en arrière, l'adolescente agonisait. Déjà, les battements de son cœur s'affaiblissaient, alors que ses membres se figeaient dans une raideur cadavérique. Tombant à genoux, et ignorant les discrets sanglots de Rosalie, Esmée sentit le chagrin paralyser son esprit. Sans vouloir se restreindre, elle laissa un hurlement de bête blessé, provenant du fin fond de ses entrailles, résonner dans la nuit noire. Le venin qui envahissait alors son regard, et l'empêchait continuellement de pleurer, devint une pâle douleur face à son profond désespoir.

- Non. Murmura pourtant le télépathe, en lui saisissant fortement une main. Elle n'est pas morte. Je n'ai pas pu la laisser s'en aller.

Trop bouleversée, Esmée n'arrivait pas à totalement comprendre les propos du jeune homme, alors que l'adolescente semblait bien sur le point de mourir. Ce fut la main blanche de Rosalie, attrapant d'un geste vif le poignet de Bella - où une large morsure apparaissait - qui permit à la jeune mère de prendre enfin conscience de la situation. Tellement prit dans sa douleur, elle avait oublié jusqu'à leur véritable nature. Ils étaient des vampires. Des êtres capable de donner aux autres une seconde chance. Une seconde vie.

La jeune mère pouvait maintenant apercevoir les légers soubresauts du corps de l'adolescente alors que le venin devait parcourir ses veines. Tournant la tête, la vampire avisa enfin le corps décapité de Tanya Denali.

- Que faisons-nous d'elle ? Interrogea immédiatement Rosalie avec rage. Irina à demander à ce qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal.

- Irina n'a rien à exiger ! Persiffla Edward, les yeux flamboyant de colère. Ce conflit est allé beaucoup trop loin pour que nous en restions là.

Écoutant distraitement leurs conversations, Esmée observait leur ennemi avec énormément d'animosité. L'éclair qui zébra soudainement le ciel orageux, éclaira d'ailleurs brièvement le visage implacable de la jeune femme.

- Son sort est inévitable. Intervint la voix devenue hargneuse de la vampire. Rosalie, emmène son corps dans les bois, et brûle-la. Qu'il n'en reste rien !

La blonde, bien que surpris par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de sa mère, se réjouit de pouvoir être l'exécuteur de la Denali. Prestement, elle embrassa le front mouillée de sa petite sœur, avant de partir s'acquitter de sa tâche. Peut lui importait que son geste pourrait être interpréter comme une déclaration de guerre par les autres Denali, Rosalie était décidé à en finir une fois pour toute avec Tanya.

Le bruit de pas précipité s'approchant soudainement de leur position, raidis le dos des deux vampires encore restants. Serrant encore plus le corps de Bella contre lui, le télépathe cacha vivement son bras portant la fraiche marque de sa morsure. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le bruit qu'ils avaient fait, venait certainement d'éveiller les humains résidents dans le manoir.

- Partons. Ordonna Edward. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'expliquer.

- Ce sont ses parents ! S'offusqua Esmée. Nous leur devons au moins une explication.

La vampire ne pouvait pas admettre qu'ils allaient se contenter de fuir en laissant derrière eux une piscine pleine de sang. C'était beaucoup trop grave. Beaucoup trop cruel.

- Pourquoi ? Relativisa le télépathe, avec impassibilité. Bella est depuis longtemps hors de leur portée. Autant abréger leur peine dès à présent.

Sans plus de considération pour sa mère, le jeune homme avait soulevé sa compagne, avant de s'échapper en direction de Forks. Quant à Esmée, après s'être vivement cachée dans les bois alentours, elle avait passé une partie de la soirée à écouter les pleurs des Bennett, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la disparation de la benjamine. . Les traits chagrinés de leur visage, assez semblable à ceux de Bella, serra douloureusement le cœur de la vampire. Mais le pire fut lorsque Marie s'évanouit à la vue de sa piscine rougie par le sang.

Les mains crispées, Esmée avait observé une autre jeune femme, qu'elle reconnut comme étant Marika, s'approchée de la piscine ensanglantée avant de longuement prier. Toute la nuit, ils avaient contacté la police, et plusieurs hôpitaux de Seattle, à la recherche de leur fille de nouveau perdue. Cependant, il était difficile de retrouver la trace d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans, dont ils ignoraient si elle avait été conduite, dans un des innombrables services des Urgences de Seattle. Car loin de s'inquiéter pour Edward, les Bennet avaient immédiatement pensé que leur fille avait certainement eu un accident.

Les Cullen avait dut prendre des dispositions drastiques après ce drame. Rosalie, qui semblait être la plus amène à prendre des décisions, s'était empressée de contacter M. Johnson, leur fidèle avocat. L'efficacité de cet homme – qui n'avait pas hésité à se déplacer séance tenante - avait servi à cacher la présence des vampires sur la propriété des Bennett, tout en ralentissant considérablement les recherches des policiers concernant la jolie brune. Aidé par Carlisle, qui une fois de retour d'Italie avait falsifié un certificat d'admission dans un hôpital de Seattle, et une attestation de décès au nom de Bella Cullen, ils avaient organisés une fausse histoire de noyade.

La version officielle disait qu'Isabella Cullen avait été retrouvé inconsciente dans la piscine des Bennett. Affolé, son compagnon – Edward Cullen – l'avait immédiatement conduit à un hôpital proche de leur demeure, sans en avertir les autres résidents. Malheureusement, l'adolescente qui avait dut chuter et percuter sa tête contre les rebords de la piscine, était déjà morte d'une hémorragie cérébrale en arrivant sur les lieux.

Usant de leur argent et de leur influence, les Cullen n'avaient eu aucun mal à étouffer l'affaire, avant de prestement disparaitre dans la nature. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient en cavale, et qu'ils devaient changer d'identité pour disparaitre. Et en réalité, ils auraient pu s'enfuir sans avoir besoin de monter cette histoire de toute pièce, mais les vampires souhaitaient que les Bennett puissent enfin faire leur deuil de leur enfant disparut. Qu'il s'agisse d'Isabella Bennet, et de Bella Cullen, la jeune fille était dans un certain sens déjà morte. Dans quelques décennies, les humains ne se souviendront alors plus de cette tragédie, et les Cullen pourraient certainement revenir sans craindre de se faire repérer.

Pour l'heure, ils avaient fui sur l'île d'Esmée, en profitant de la phase de mutation de l'adolescente, pour la transporter sans danger. Utilisant un jet privée, ils avaient comme à leur habitude disparut sans un bruit, et sans laisser trop de traces derrière eux.

Mais outre le besoin de dissimulés le futur nouveau-né, les Cullen devaient aussi fuir d'autres personnes moyennement impliqués dans cette affaire. En effet, ils ne pouvaient restés à Forks en ayant consciemment brisé le traité passé avec la tribu indienne, qui vivait dans la réserve alentour. Ces indiens étaient les seules à connaitre leur véritable nature, et Carlisle savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se montreraient clément face à la transformation de Bella.

Au départ, dès lors de leur arrivée, le médecin avait reçu un premier avertissement du chef de la tribu, et des tensions avaient subsisté lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'une humaine vivait avec eux. Les Cullen avait toujours tenté de gardé ce pacte secret, ne voulant pas incommoder l'adolescente avec la crainte de nouveaux dangers. Après tout, suite aux attaques de Charlie Swan et de Tanya Denali, la jolie brune avait eu son lot d'inquiétude.

S'asseyant sur un des canapés du salon qu'elle venait d'atteindre, Esmée pensa tristement que Forks semblait être devenu un endroit, où ils ne pourraient décidément plus retourner. Ces douloureux souvenirs emplissaient l'esprit de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle observait actuellement Bella écouter docilement les propos d'Alice. Après Edward, la voyante avait été la seconde personne à vouloir apprivoiser le nouveau-né. Utilisant le moindre prétexte pour lui montrer des photos de leur famille, ou pour lui rappeler de tendres anecdotes, la brune avait aidé la benjamine à recouvrir une partie de ses souvenirs. Et même si quelques informations restaient encore floues, Bella arrivait de plus en plus à recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire humaine.

Entouré de ses frères et sœurs, l'adolescente recouvrait instinctivement des automatismes liés à son ancienne vie auprès d'eux. Souriante, Esmée pensa que la confiance et l'amour pourrait bientôt régner de nouveau au sein de leur famille. Mais repensant encore aux Bennett, la jeune femme se souvint que la nouvelle Bella se tendait systématiquement, lorsque de tristes souvenirs l'envahissaient. Les circonstances de sa mort, et de son combat contre Tanya, fasaient partie des zones d'ombres de sa mémoire qui lui étaient totalement inaccessibles. En effet, son esprit semblait fermés au rappel de l'existence des Denali, ou encore des Bennett. Et si l''adolescente pouvait se rappeler de Marika, et de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne, son séjour en Floride restait une partie refoulée de son passée. Observant Carlisle assise à ses côtés, Esmée l'entraina vivement à l'extérieur de la maison, afin de se résoudre à l'interroger sur ce curieux sujet.

- Comptes-tu lui en parler ? Demanda sans ambages la jeune mère. Je veux dire,… Les Bennett. Devrions-nous la forcer à se souvenir d'eux ?

Fronçant les sourcils, son époux prit beaucoup de temps avant de lui répondre. Lui aussi avait été surpris par le besoin qu'éprouvait l'adolescente de ne pas se rappeler.

- Vampire ou non, Bella a toujours eu une mémoire assez sélective. Commença doucement le médecin. Inconsciemment, elle semble comme bloquer tous les souvenirs concernant ses parents biologiques, en commençant par son séjour en Floride. Peut-être est-ce dut au fait qu'elle est été attaquée dans leur propriété ? _Réfléchissant à cette hypothèse, Carlisle continua son monologue à voix basse_. Sa mort a été assez violente pour la traumatisée, et la contraindre à effacer tous les éléments se rapprochant de ce drame. Un peu comme Alice, qui ne se rappel plus de sa vie humaine. _A ces mots, un sourire triste s'étendit sur les lèvres du vampire_. C'est une chance qu'elle accepte de se souvenir de nous. Alors je préférerais largement lui éviter toutes souffrances inutiles, en lui laissant le choix de se remémorer ou non, de l'existence des Bennett.

Baissant les yeux, Esmée n'osa pas lui rétorquer qu'il choisissait en réalité la solution la plus facile. Au fond, elle aussi ne voulait pas affronter la douleur de l'adolescente, si celle-ci se souvenait des circonstances qui avaient amené à sa transformation. Serrant son époux dans ses bras, la jeune femme pensa qu'ils n'aspiraient maintenant qu'à la tranquillité de leur famille. Loin des Denali, loin de Laurent, et loin de Forks.

Cependant, Tanya avait juré de ne laisser aucune chance aux Cullen d'avoir une fin heureuse. Et bientôt, sa dernière carte s'abattrait immanquablement.

A SUIVRE.


	20. Juste une lettre…

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**MiraLJohnson :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente si ce chapitre t'a plu. C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de narration, parce que je tenais à faire un dernier hommage aux Bennett. Bon, pour la suite, je te réverse toujours autant de suspens à la fin, et un grand rapprochement entre E/B. Je te laisse le lire. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86 :** Salut ! Eh oui, Tanya ne s'arrêtera jamais ! Et dans la fin de ce chapitre, tu verras qu'elle est très très fine, pour une folle dingue ! Sinon, j'ai vraiment voulu montrer le côté désespérée d'Esmée, et aussi son côté sombre. Elle reste une vampire, donc un dangereux prédateur, prête à tuer pour protéger les siens. Pour les Bennett, j'avoue que je ne suis pas tendre avec eux. Mais comme l'a expliqué Bella, puis Edward, ils n'auraient jamais pu faire partie de la vie de leur enfant. Pour Carlisle, il veut surtout préserver sa fille. Il sait que le souvenir de Tanya, que Bella associe au Bennett, reste douloureux pour elle. Donc, il n'aborde pas le sujet pour la protéger. Il la protège en lui mentant (comme Edward dans Twilight chapitre 3 XD) et assume ce choix. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review, tu ne m'embête absolument pas lol. PS : Je suis curieuse de savoir ta réaction compte à la décision de Laurent dans ce nouveau post. Bisouxxx.

**D tess :** Je révèle la dernière attaque de Tanya dans ce chapitre. Tu verras qu'elle avait vraiment tout prévu ! Sinon, Bella a bien perdue la mémoire, mais lentement, elle recouvre certains de ses anciens souvenirs. Je te laisse lire la suite ! Biz.

**Space Bound Rocket :** Ah ah ! Allez, je clore le suspens en révélant les plans de Tanya à la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère toujours arriver à te surprendre XD. Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

**Gwla10 :** Eh oui, encore et toujours des drames ! Oh, tu commences à être habituée à mon sadisme, non ? Sinon, tu as totalement raison : Je n'ai pas pleuré à la mort de la mère de Bambi. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser « Regardez, toute cette viande de perdue ! » MDR Voici la suite ! Biz.

**Felicitie :** Coucou ! Oui, je me suis dit qu'autant faire de Tanya ma plus grande et intelligente méchante dans cette histoire. Pour Laurent, tu te trompes lol. J'ai encore pleins de cartes à abattre ! Je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Miss45 :** Salut ! J'ai pensé à toi pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je mets en place mes pions pour entamer les hostilités. Vive l'action lol ! Voici la suite ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 20 : Juste une lettre…

Observant un cerf se rafraichissant tranquillement dans un cours d'eau, des grands yeux rouges attendaient le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Une langue mutine passa sur des fines lèvres rosées, alors que le chasseur s'élançait prestement sur sa proie. Une rapide course poursuite eu lieu, avant que l'animal ne se fasse attrapée, et prestement égorgée. Sans un bruit, la biche rendit son dernier souffle, alors que le vainqueur s'abreuvait goulument de son sang. Rassasiée, la forme du chasseur se redressa, et leva le visage au ciel en sentant la brulure de sa gorge s'atténuer enfin.

Soulevant sa longue robe d'été verte, que l'avait forcé à porter Alice, Bella quitta prestement son terrain de chasse de prédilection. Ne supportant pas la vue du sang maculant ses joues, le nouveau-né prit immédiatement la direction des rivages bordant leur île.

Esmée qui longeait actuellement la fameuse plage, observa un moment sa fille se débarbouiller délicatement. Souriante, elle pensa que l'adolescente s'habituait vraiment bien à sa nouvelle nature. Chassant uniquement des animaux, et ne tentant aucunement de s'approcher des humains, Bella rendait fier toute sa famille. Malgré tout, par mesure de précaution, ils avaient tout même choisit d'interdire l'accès à leur île pour un temps indéterminé.

Mais, ce qui rendait encore plus heureux les Cullen, était la nouvelle docilité de l'adolescente. Car si les premiers jours qui avait suivi son éveil, Bella avait été très méfiante envers eux, retenant difficilement par moment ses grognements d'avertissements, maintenant elle se montrait beaucoup moins revêche. Des souvenirs envahissaient de plus en plus son esprit, et l'adolescente pouvait maintenant se rappeler de plusieurs petits détails.

Tel que la protection excessive de Jasper et Rosalie, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la suivre par moment. Ou encore la passion pour la mode d'Alice, qui comme ce matin, l'avait encore prise pour une Barbie géante. Ou même l'amour infini que lui portaient ses parents adoptifs, qui faisaient toujours preuve de douceur et de compréhension. Tout cela sans omettre la gaité et la malice d'Emmett, qui n'avait pas tardé à recommencer à torturer la benjamine de ses blagues vaseuses.

Oui, Bella avait lentement retrouvé sa place au sein des Cullen, qui avec patience avaient su l'apprivoiser totalement. Car même si l'adolescente était aujourd'hui très différente, dans le fond de son être, sa personnalité n'avait jamais changé.

Pour preuve, le nouveau-né n'avait pas tardé à montrer un vif intérêt pour le mystérieux Edward. Et le jeune homme, loin de s'en plaindre, avait pris un certain plaisir à reconquérir une seconde fois sa compagne. Forçant sa mémoire, Bella avait même finit par comprendre qu'un lien spéciale l'unissait au vampire, bien avant sa transformation. Les souvenirs de leur rire, de leurs moments de tendresse, ou encore de leurs joyeuses disputes, parcouraient parfois son esprit partiellement amnésique. Et presque naturellement, leur couple, si jadis passionnels, n'avait pas tardé à prendre leur marque dans cette toute nouvelle vie.

Soupirant à ces doux souvenirs, la jeune mère fit un tendre geste du bras à sa fille, qui lui répondit avec cette habituelle hésitation, avant de repartir à l'intérieur de leur demeure. En réalité, seul un problème rangeait de culpabilité Esmée : Les Bennett. La jeune femme savait que ces humains seraient définitivement oubliés par la benjamine, qui les associait à l'attaque de Tanya. Et, si la vampire était satisfaite que le souvenir douloureux de la Denali ne vienne pas troubler l'existence de sa fille, il en était tout autre pour ses parents biologiques. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, en accord avec son passé, Bella se souviendrait-elle des Bennett ? Et à ce moment, les Cullen devront-ils se justifiés de leur désir de la maintenir dans l'ignorance ? Serrant les poings d'incertitude, Esmée espérait d'un côté que cet instant ne vienne jamais, tout comme elle voulait que son enfant soit entièrement consciente de sa vie humaine.

Loin de ses préoccupations, Bella savourait pleinement son nouveau statut de vampire, sur l'île paradisiaque de sa mère. Elle n'osait regretter sa douloureuse transformation, qui n'avait duré que deux jours, lorsqu'elle s'élançait à toute vitesse au travers des bois. Ne regrettant pas sa vie d'antan, qui restait une notion assez vague pour son esprit, Bella était complètement sûre d'aimer sa nouvelle existence. Pénétrant sur la véranda de leur maison, l'adolescente vit avec plaisir, Edward tranquillement installé au soleil. Sa peau brillait de mille feux, alors qu'il lui adressait un de ses sourires ravageurs, l'incitant à s'approcher. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieur, la jolie brune se posa aux côtés de son compagnon, et admira sa peau produire le même effet de scintillement.

Si à son premier réveil, elle avait bien faillit attaquer le jeune homme –tant elle était désorientée - la douceur dont avait toujours fait preuve Edward ces derniers jours, avait lentement rallumée la flamme de sa passion. Les deux amoureux, qui se trouvaient enfin sur le même pied d'égalité, s'adaptaient tendrement l'un à l'autre.

Gentiment, Bella rit en sentant sa main droite être saisit par l'autre vampire, avant qu'il ne couvre son bras de doux baisers. Dans ces moments de pure tendresse, la benjamine pouvait apercevoir tout l'amour que lui portait le jeune homme. Et l'adolescente n'avait pas besoin de tous ses souvenirs, pour sentir qu'elle ne désirerait jamais rien d'autre, que le jeune homme roux.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea Edward, comme à chaque fois que sa partenaire revenait de la chasse. Arrives-tu à mieux appréhender ta nature de vampire ?

Soufflant discrètement, Bella secoua la tête de dépit, face à sa mine inquiète. Le jeune homme semblait comme se sentir responsable de son bien-être, depuis qu'elle avait été transformée. Intriguée, l'adolescente avait un jour questionné Alice à ce sujet, afin d'apprendre qu'Edward avait été celui qui l'avait mordue. Les convulsions qui avaient parcourues son corps durant de longs jours, restaient constamment un douloureux souvenir pour lui. En outre, Edward avait toujours voulut que sa compagne vive le mieux possible sa transformation. Mais dans la précipitation, ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de prendre leur temps. Carlisle qui voulait essayer de lui administrer de la morphine avant la morsure afin de réduire la douleur, n'aurait certainement jamais l'occasion de tester sa théorie.

- Oui, cesse de t'inquiéter. Affirma la jolie brune. Je me sens très bien, Edward._ Pour prouver ses dires, elle lui fit un large sourire charmeur_. Et quelque chose me dit que cela a toujours été dans ta nature de te flageller, n'est-ce pas ?

Étonné par son aplomb, le télépathe ne put que rire à gorge déployé face à la perspicacité de la réponse, que venait de lui donner sa bien-aimée. Souriante, l'adolescente fixa ensuite son attention sur Emmett, qui arrivait à grandes foulée vers eux. Avisant la tenue de sport qu'il portait, l'adolescente se redressa prestement pour le suivre. En effet, le brun lui apprenait les bases du combat depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

- Au cas où, avec ta chance ! Lui avait-il rétorqué un matin, où elle s'était encore plainte. Tu ne t'en rappel certainement pas, mais tu es un vrai aiment à problèmes !

Rapidement, même Jasper s'était pris au jeu, et les accompagnait désormais durant leur séance d'exercices. Et avec le temps, l'adolescente avait même commencé à prendre gout à ces moments d'entrainement, où le géant l'aidait aussi à maitriser son précieux don. En effet, la raison pour laquelle Edward ne pouvait lire dans ses pensées, venait de son puissant pouvoir qui s'était révélé alors même qu'elle était encore humaine. Et en quelques semaines seulement, celui-ci s'était rapidement développer, permettant à Bella de l'utiliser presque aisément. D'ailleurs, elle avait même beaucoup apprit concernant les Cullen, et les différents dons que certains d'entre eux possédaient aussi, durant ces activités. Joyeuse, l'adolescente serra brièvement dans ses bras son compagnon, avant de se précipiter vers son frère.

De nouveau seul, Edward retourna lentement dans les sombres pensées qui le tiraillaient avant l'arrivée de Bella. Des évènements passés, qui s'étaient déroulés durant la période de transformation de la benjamine, marquait toujours les esprits des autres vampires.

En effet, le reste des Denali avaient été au bord de leur déclarer une guerre en apprenant la fin tragique de leur chef. Ulcérés, les Cullen n'avaient pas tardé à répliquer en leur reprochant leur manque d'implication depuis le début du conflit contre Tanya. De plus, l'active participation de Laurent dans ce drame, avait largement contraint Irina dans sa rage.

- Une vie pour une vie. Avait persiflé Carlisle, d'habitude si calme, à la Denali au téléphone. Nous promettons de ne pas nous attaquer à Laurent, si vous vous abstenez de toutes formes de représailles. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous savons nous montrer implacables.

Cernée, Irina devait convenir que si les Cullen se mettaient en chasse, avec Alice qui pouvait à tout moment retrouver le nomade avec son don, cela risquerait de lui couter cher. Et sous les conseils avisés d'Eléazar, la nouvelle chef des Denali convint qu'il lui valait mieux de ranger son frein. Quoi qu'ils fassent, Tanya avait été en tort dans ses actions, et il n'était pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Les deux clans souhaitait aujourd'hui reprendre le cours de leur éternité, en restant chacun d'un côté du globe.

Cependant, protéger Laurent devint par la suite inutile pour la Denali. Car malheureusement pour Irina, elle dut admettre aux bouts de plusieurs semaines la disparition de son compagnon. En effet, Laurent – gêné d'avoir causé ce cataclysme aux vampires qui avaient jadis épargné sa vie – avait de lui-même choisi de fuir définitivement le continent. Abandonnant à jamais sa nouvelle partenaire, remplit de honte et de regrets, le nomade tentait vainement de refaire sa vie loin de tous Cullen ou Denali.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles ? Demanda soudainement la voix de Rosalie. Je veux dire les Denali ? Irina risque certainement de faire encore des histoires. Et elle pourrait nous dénoncer aux Volturi par esprit de vengeance !

Le télépathe qui avait été surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de sa sœur, réfléchit posément à ses inquiétudes. Il était rare qu'il reste sagement dans une pièce avec la blonde, sans que cela finisse en pugilat. Pourtant, ils s'appréciaient véritablement,… mais à petites doses.

- Je pense qu'ils tiendront leur parole, et en resteront là. Affirma enfin Edward. En dehors de Laurent, ils savent qu'une guerre contre nous risquerait de tourner à leur désavantage, avec Bella dans nos rangs. De plus, Irina se méfie trop des Volturi pour oser dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

Effectivement, ils s'entendaient tous sur un seul point : les Volturi se devaient de rester en dehors du conflit. Ces vampires millénaires, violents et retors, inspirait plus de peur que de confiance. Terrorisée par eux, la nouvelle chef des Denali comptait éviter de les fréquenter pour encore plusieurs siècles. Et hargneusement, Irina avait vivement compris qu'elle ne pouvait en quelque sorte rien faire contre ses nouveaux antagonistes. Comme l'avait soulevé Edward, outre la précédente envie de veiller à la survie de Laurent, la promesse de la Denali de cesser les affrontements lui garantissait la survie du reste de son clan. En effet, la blonde n'avait nullement oubliée qu'un nouveau-né comme Bella était extrêmement dangereux, et pouvait faire de nombreux ravages. La Denali pensa avec un minimum de sagesse avoir perdu assez de membre de sa famille pour ce siècle. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Irina de prier inlassablement, pour que ses adversaires reçoivent un jour une punition digne de leur crime. Et ce jour-là, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'elle ferait parti des plaignants.

- Et Bella ? Questionna encore Rosalie. Devrions-nous discuter avec elle des Denali ?

- Non. Répondit vivement le télépathe. Tu vois bien qu'à chaque fois que l'on essaye d'aborder ce sujet, elle préfère fuir des heures durant dans les bois. _Le souvenir d'une crise de nerf de sa compagne, qui ne supportait pas de se remémorer de Tanya, restait marqué dans leur esprit_. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la tenir au courant de tous ces changements. Elle a le droit d'oublier Tanya, et le reste des Denali.

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu, la jeune femme blonde pensa tout de même qu'il retombait dans le cercle vicieux des secrets. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Mettant ces pensées de côtés, Rosalie s'empressa de courir aider Emmett, qui se faisait joyeusement battre par un nouveau-né très taquin.

En Italie, et plus précisément à Volterra, l'ambiance était tout autre. Aro Volturi recevait à l'heure actuelle une missive des plus intéressantes. Il avait été surpris, lorsque son adorable Jane lui avait dit qu'ils avaient encore du courrier, resté que trop longtemps en attente. La Volturi leur expliqua brièvement, que la lettre avait pris du retard en partant des Etats-Unis, les humains ayant effectué une énième grève de la poste, qui avait duré plusieurs semaines. Par la suite, la garde royale avait été préoccupée par une guerre intestine entre deux clans de vampires en Russie, et le courrier avait de nouveau été négligé.

Oubliée, abandonnée, et délaissée, la lettre était longtemps restée à l'accueil, sur le large bureau de Gianna, avant que quelqu'un ne s'intéresse de nouveau à elle.

Aro lisait donc cette missive avec énormément de retard, mais cela ne retirait rien à la valeur du message. Prenant lestement l'enveloppe des doigts froids de la fidèle vampire, il s'empressa d'en lire le contenu, sa curiosité malsaine l'étreignant fortement. Un rictus étendit bientôt ses lèvres à la fin de sa lecture, alors qu'il se tournait vers ses autres frères.

- Tanya Denali est une personne pleine de ressource. Minauda-t-il, joyeusement. Elle a eu la bonté de nous envoyer cette lettre, avant de partir au combat contre les Cullen. _Des chuchotements incrédules parcoururent instantanément la salle d'audience de Volterra_. Écoutez bien, très chers frères, car je n'ose y croire moi-même. Ces vampires végétariens ont osés enfreindre le règlement, durant des années et sous notre nez, en adoptant une humaine_. Après une longue pause dramatique, Aro se tourna vers un des gardes près de lui, et lui fit un aimable geste de la main, l'incitant à se rapprocher_. Je veux que les Denali soient convoqué au grand complet pour attester de la véracité de cette plainte. Ensuite… Tu iras me retrouver quelqu'un grâce à ton don, Démétri. Oui, tu me ramèneras tous les Cullen.

_Tu me ramèneras… Bella._

A SUIVRE.


	21. Jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse de tourner

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Réponse aux reviews :

**D tess :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui, Bella n'a aucun repos avec moi XD. La scène de la chasse me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment, car j'avais beaucoup aimée lire la 1ère chasse de Bella dans les livres de SM. Je te laisse découvrir la fin. Bisouxxx.

**MiraLJohnson :** Je veux bien faire revivre Tanya dans l'histoire pour que tu puisses la torturer lol. Pour les Volturi, cela risque d'être assez tendu. Ils sont considérés comme tout puissants, du coup, les Cullen vont pas pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux en tranchant des têtes. Sinon, pour le don de Bella, je vais « l'améliorer » ! Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau post. Biz.

**Kaisa sama :** Coucou ! Merci pour ton gentil com et de m'avoir suivie. Je post aujourd'hui la fin, j'espère que tu aimeras. Bisouxxx.

**Space Bound Rocket : **Avoue que les « A SUIVRE » font leur effet lol. Pour les Volturi, je ne te ferais pas patientez plus, car dans ce nouveau chapitre, je développe leur rencontre avec Bella. Pour le couple E/B, ils étaient en train de prendre leurs marques avec Bella en tant que vampire amnésique. Pourquoi les trouves-tu distants ? Pourtant, ils se font des papouilles lol. Allez, je te laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bisouxxx.

**Felicitie :** Eh oui, Tanya aura tout tenté jusqu'à la fin. On peut au moins applaudir sa ténacité ! Pour la mémoire de Bella, je vais tout révéler dans ce nouveau post. J'espère que tu aimeras cette fin. Biz.

**Miss45 :** Coucou ! Merci encore de me suivre. Là, je suis sûre que tu déteste encore plus Tanya ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était son dernier acte désespéré. Je te laisse lire la suite. Bisouxxx.

**CarlieCullen86:** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta fidélité. Eh oui, Tanya était vraiment une Pxxxxx ! Et Irina n'est pas mieux ! Pour Esmée, je voulais mettre cela dans son caractère : un grand sens de l'honneur et de la compassion. Mais les Bennet, qui sont implicitement reliés à Tanya, reste un souvenir trop douloureux pour Bella. En fait, je me suis dit : « Si je meurs, et que je devais revivre, je voudrais surtout pas me souvenir de mon meurtrier, ou des circonstances de ma mort. ». Alors je l'ai intégré à Bella, pour en faire un traumatisme. Après, pas sûr que Bella recouvre tous ses souvenirs, et acceptera de « passer l'éponge ». Car, tu as totalement raison sur son caractère : une vraie teigne ! Sinon, Aro devait bien rajouter son grain de sel quelque part lol ! D'ailleurs tu as raison, dans ce chapitre on retrouve les cris, les combats, et les larmes invisibles XD. Alors j'espère que tu es prête pour ce dernier post ! Bisouxxx.

Chapitre 21 : Jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse de tourner…

Dans un immense château médiéval, situé dans la grande ville de Volterra, avait lieu la plus grande réunion de vampire qui n'est jamais eu lieu. En effet, aujourd'hui les Cullen était jugés pour haute trahison, devant le conseil des Volturi.

Dimitri et son escouade n'avaient pas perdus de temps à les retrouver sur l'île d'Esmée, et Carlisle avait sagement ordonné à sa famille de les suivre sans se débattre. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas risquer d'avoir toute la garde rapproché d'Aro à leurs trousses pour les centaines années à venir.

Agenouillés face à leurs bourreaux, les vampires végétariens défiaient pourtant pour la plupart du regard leur tortionnaire. Humiliés, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix de s'inclinés, lorsqu'Emmett avait été torturé par le don de Jane, suite à un premier refus. Et du coin de l'œil, les Cullen pouvaient apercevoir les Denali attendre impatiemment le début des hostilités.

Car arrivée la première en Italie, Irina n'avait pas hésité à confirmer les dires de sa défunte sœur, avant d'indiquer aux Volturi les divers résidences des Cullen. De peur, ou de vengeance, la Denali n'avait pas perdue de temps à trahir sa parole. Après tout, elle s'était juré de faire un jour partie des plaignants. Et Tanya lui avait gentiment offert cette occasion.

- Ah. Expira de joie Aro. Quel plaisir de pouvoir être enfin tous réunit. Surtout que beaucoup d'évènements sont survenus depuis. Mais ma foi, il n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver. _Un rire sans joie échappa au vampire à ces mots._ Une chance que Démétri dispose de certaines facultés, et que je possède aussi mes propres sources.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer. Intervint calmement Carlisle. Tu verras que tu ne peux que te montrer clément, mon ami.

- Clément envers un vampire, se disant végétarien, qui choisit d'adopter une humaine en connaissant parfaitement nos lois ? Se moqua Caius. Je pense qu'il serait dans votre intérêt de garder le silence.

Autour d'eux, les autres vampires présents comme spectateurs dans la grande salle où les trônes des Volturi étaient exposés, chuchotèrent de mépris envers les incriminés. Comment ces Cullen avaient-ils puent bafouer à ce point les règles établis ? Et tout cela pour une simple humaine ?

- Il n'y a pas que la trahison, mes chers amis. Continua Aro, en attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Vous avez tué Tanya Denali, alors que celle-ci tentait de vous faire recouvrer la raison. Une chance que cette loyale vampire avait eu le temps de m'envoyer une missive pour me prévenir.

Alice courba l'échine à cet aveu cruel. Elle avait été incapable de prévoir jadis cette action, trop concentrer pour savoir s'ils arriveraient à attraper la Denali. Finalement, la vision de cette lettre ne lui été apparu, que lorsqu'Aro l'avait reçu en main propre. Se fustigeant, la voyante colla brièvement son bras à celui de son époux agenouillé près d'elle, en le remerciement du sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait vaguement étreinte.

- Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter. Expliqua Esmée avec son calme habituel. Tanya était décidée à éliminer Bella. Et elle a même envoyé son complice saccagé notre villa. Vous devez reconnaitre qu'elle était allez beaucoup trop loin. Sa mort était dès lors inéluctable pour nous.

- Inéluctable ? Rugit Irina, jusqu'alors silencieuse dans un coin. Et moi qui vous aidais, au moment des faits. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour l'arrêter, et non pour la détruire. Vous avez préféré tuer l'une des nôtres, plutôt que de perdre la vie de l'humaine !

Emmett se retient de lui rétorquer qu'elle ne les avait nullement aidés. Irina s'était contentée d'appeler sa sœur, lui indiquant inconsciemment leurs divers mouvements, et montrant aux Cullen ses éventuelles cachettes. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas déplacer, si elle tenait temps à la vie de Tanya ? Méprisant, le géant fusilla du regard la vampire Denali, dégouté par tant de mauvaise foi.

- Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser revenir attaquer, Bella. Intervint calmement Edward, après un moment de silence suite à cet éclat. Et je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettraient sur sa route.

Des grognements de mécontentement retentirent au travers de la salle. Les paroles du télépathe n'aidaient nullement à trouver grâce auprès de leurs pairs. Les spectateurs, déjà échauffés par ce crime, grognaient de haine et de désapprobation. Et sans perdre un instant, un des gardes royaux, se rua alors pour frapper durement le télépathe.

Le corps légèrement tremblant d'une jeune fille, qui était resté discrète depuis le début du débat, bougea avec une vive rapidité pour recevoir le coup à la place d'Edward. L'affreux bruit de tonnerre d'un coup de poing, et le craquement léger de la joue de la vampire au sol, résonna violemment au travers de la salle d'audience. Se relevant difficilement, tout en prenant soin de protégé le roux de son corps – ignorant les vives protestations et feulement de rage de celui-ci - la propriétaire de grands yeux flamboyants de hargne fixa alors les Volturi.

- C'est de moi dont il s'agit, alors si vous souhaité punir quelqu'un, punissez-moi. Intercéda la voix fluette de Bella. Laissez ma famille en dehors de tout cela.

L'adolescente, qui venait d'intervenir, n'avait pas pu accepter de voir son compagnon être ainsi attaquer. Car depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux, elle avait parfaitement saisit le danger de la situation, alors que tous les vampires alentours les dévisageaient avec rage. Et si à leur départ forcé pour l'Italie, son père lui avait ordonné de ne jamais intervenir, Bella ne pouvait désormais plus garder le silence. Carlisle avait bien tenté de lui expliquer le danger durant leur voyage, mais les gardes qui les escortaient, le fit douloureusement sentir qu'il serait préférable pour eux de garder le silence.

Précédemment, les faits qui étaient énoncés sonnaient sourdement dans sa mémoire, sans que la jolie brune n'arrive à comprendre pleinement ces nouveaux souvenirs. Des flashs de son corps coulant dans une piscine, et d'une vampire blonde avec un visage ravagé par la folie, ne cessait de la hanter. Qui était cette femme ? Manifestement, au vue des dires de ces Volturi, il s'agissait certainement de Tanya Denali, dont le nom la faisait souvent trembler. Cette femme avait-elle vraiment tenté de la tuée ? Cette pensée fit presque convulsée l'adolescente. Elle se sentait comme se rapprocher d'un gouffre, où d'inévitables réponses l'attendaient.

Était-ce comme cela qu'elle avait perdu la vie pour devenir un vampire ? Si oui, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans une piscine ? Les yeux baissés, Bella suffoqua presque en se disant qu'elle avait surement été noyée. Les dents serrés, la jolie brune pensa que ces souvenirs-là, elle ne voulait surtout pas les récupérer. Les refoulant, un combat intérieur la dévastait, alors que sa mémoire semblait absolument vouloir se libérer. Perturbée, tout en tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer en surveillant l'ennemi, Bella pensa un instant que son esprit tentait surement de lui faire voir, qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Ou peut-être était-ce quelqu'un ?

Malheureusement, l'adolescente ne résolut jamais ce mystère, car elle avait alors senti Edward se faire attaquer. Instinctivement, elle s'était libérée de ses pensées troubles, pour courir protéger son âme-sœur.

L'air revêche et assurée, Bella était maintenant totalement sûre d'une seule chose, elle était responsable de la précarité de leur situation. Après tout, Esmée lui avait déjà expliqué un soir, qu'elle avait en quelque sorte été illégalement adoptée par eux durant son enfance. Ce crime, commis par amour, avait provoqué toute la haine dont les accablait maintenant les vampires environnants. Cependant, si les Cullen n'avaient pas enfreint le règlement, la benjamine n'osait penser à ce qu'elle serait devenue. Alors peu lui importait leurs fautes, peu lui importait son passé, ceux qu'elle avait réapprit à aimer comme une famille ne pouvait lui être enlevé.

Plissant les yeux, Aro dévisagea la jeune immortelle qui venait de s'exprimer. Les yeux rouges sanguins, légèrement assombrit par la fureur et la crainte, qui fixait sans ciller les Volturi face à elle l'intrigua. Bella affrontait bravement ses ennemis, alors même qu'elle présentait que son intervention risquait de lui couter cher.

- Je dois avouer que tu me troubles, Bella. Admit plaisamment Aro, en détaillant le corps du nouveau-né, qui faisait une magnifique vampire. Mais je ne peux vous laisser vous en tirer de cette manière. Quelle image donnerais-je aux autres ? Adoptez un enfant humain, et attendez qu'il grandisse pour les transformer ? Foutaises !

- Pourtant, dans un certain sens, vous l'avez bien fait vous-même. Siffla hargneusement Rosalie. Alec et Jane, vous avez tourné autour d'eux alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine d'années, avant de les transformez à leur seize ans. Une loi pour vous, et une autre pour…

Brusquement avant la fin de sa tirade, la Cullen suffoqua et se tordit de douleur fasse à la soudaine attaque mentale de Jane. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, la Volturi la regardait convulser au sol, avec un plaisir sadique. Derrière elle, même Caius laissa filtrer un rire comblé, alors qu'Emmett hurlait de colère.

- Détruisez les tous. Persifla finalement Aro, à bout de patience. Qu'il n'en reste rien.

La bataille, qui s'était depuis longtemps annoncé entre la garde royal et les Cullen, débuta enfin suite à cet ordre. Protégeant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient Rosalie encore au sol, les Cullen tentaient de repousser leurs nombreux adversaires, sans trop de succès.

Et bientôt Emmett, malgré sa force, ne put rivaliser avec la puissance de Félix et Démétri. Trop tôt, les deux Volturi l'avait balancé contre l'un des piliers de la salle, avant de le dilapidé au sol à coups de pieds. Rosalie, qui tentait de se relever pour l'aider, subissait à chaque fois le pouvoir de Jane qui semblait s'amuser comme une enfant.

Plus loin, Carlisle défendait avec hargne son épouse, aux prises avec Chelsea et Renata, en oubliant totalement de surveiller ses arrières. Et Corin ne tarda pas à se faufiler derrière le médecin, rendu invisible grâce à son don, afin de l'agripper solidement par le cou. Serrant fortement, le Volturi s'amusa à détruire le dos du patriarche Cullen, en lui assénant de violent uppercut.

A l'opposé, Alice et Jasper adoptaient une tactique de combat plus subtile, afin d'éviter de prendre le plus de coups possible. Cependant, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux tentait d'aider un des membres de leur clan, Afton les envoyait de fortes vagues de douleur en les touchant vivement. Le Volturi, heureux de son don, semblait comme empoisonner ses ennemis en cas de contact physique.

Quant à Edward, il tentait de protégée sa compagne, en se battant seul contre Santiago. Bella, encore trop inexpérimentée dans le combat au corps à corps, risquerait fortement de perdre face à un tel adversaire. En effet, le Volturi possédait une force égale à celle de Démétri, et faisait preuve de malveillance dans ses attaques. Évitant de justesse la main acérée de son adversaire, Edward réprimanda intérieurement l'adolescente, lorsque celle-ci bloqua le prochain coup de pied qui avait bien failli le désarçonner. Celle-ci ne pouvait-elle pas rester en arrière ? Reculant sous la force du coup, la jolie brune ne put éviter par la suite que le roux ne se fasse violemment tordre le bras par son ennemi.

Et alors qu'Esmée venait d'être projeter brutalement au sol par Renata, et que Jasper tentait d'utiliser son empathie pour déstabiliser ses adversaires, ils sentirent tous le pouvoir d'Alec entrer en scène et les figer lentement. Mesquin, Santiago s'apprêtait à arracher la tête d'Edward qui avait été le premier désorienté, lorsqu'enfin Bella se résolut à déclencher son nouveau pouvoir. L'adolescente savait que sa famille l'avait toujours intimée de ne pas révéler son don, au risque d'attirer la convoitise d'autres vampires, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester de marbre alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se faire détruire.

Sous les yeux ahuris de son public, l'adolescente érigea une barrière mentale cristalline, qui engloba la scène du combat, et rendit instantanément les pouvoirs de tous les Volturi inefficaces. Surpris, les gardes royaux reculèrent pour comprendre le phénomène, avant de vivement formés une escouade pour contre-attaquer. Mais loin de se contenté de cela, l'adolescente força encore son don, et durcit véritablement son bouclier mentale. Tel un terrible raz-de-marée, sa protection ravagea les dalles du sol de la salle, tout en envoyant ses ennemis s'écrasés bruyamment au loin. La magnifique salle d'audience de Volterra, réputé pour son éclat et sa luxure, n'était plus que ruines et décombres après cet ouragan.

Encore sonnés par cet affrontement, les Cullen se réunirent lentement à leur tour, profitant du silence qui avait suivi ce débordement de puissance. Bien trop tôt, Bella ne parvint plus à maintenir sa barrière, et son bouclier disparut lentement en se brisant tel un énorme miroir scintillant. Essoufflée, la jolie brune fixa avec dédain la lueur d'intérêt qui s'alluma joyeusement dans le regard d'Aro, dont les mains se crispaient convulsivement. Les divers spectateurs qui s'étaient éloignés de la bataille, n'osaient dès lors plus intervenir dans ce conflit, et observait maintenant avec crainte ce puissant nouveau-né. Tapant des mains, Aro brisa l'ambiance tendue des lieux, faisant ainsi semblant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- Impressionnant. Félicita-t-il faussement. Etre capable de déployer un tel don, alors qu'elle ne vient tout juste d'être créée. Vraiment… c'était magnifique.

Personne, au vu de la démonstration de force dont avait fait preuve Bella, ne put contredire le Volturi. Personne, sauf une autre vampire qui ne supportait plus les regards admiratifs de ses consœurs.

- Magnifique ? S'offusqua Irina, en poussant Kate, qui la retenait d'intervenir. Elle mérite la mort ! Cette garce à causer la perte de ma sœur !

La gifle qu'elle reçut de Corin, actuellement le plus proche d'elle, la plaqua immédiatement contre le sol marbré de la salle. Apeuré, Éléazar l'aida à se redresser, en la priant de ne plus intercéder. Kate, dont on pouvait apercevoir la terreur, se contenait difficilement. Elle, qui avait souhaité resté le plus neutre possible depuis les débuts des hostilités, avait pressentie que cela serait une mauvaise idée de se rendre chez les Volturi. Mais le désir de pouvoir venger la mort de sa sœur, qui avait toujours gentiment veillé sur elle, l'avait lentement rongée tout comme les autres. Foudroyant Irina du regard, Kate leva une main dans une menace claire de l'électrocutée, si cette histoire tournait en leur défaveur par sa faute. Et la nouvelle chef des Denali, blessée et diminuée, consentie à se contenir, tout en envoyant des regards assassins aux Cullen. Oui, entre les Cullen et les Denali, l'amitié faisait entièrement partie du passé.

- Elle n'a cependant pas tort. Intervint Caius, dont la tournure de la situation commençait aussi à déstabilisé. Tanya est morte à cause de la trahison des Cullen. Même si nous pouvons reconnaitre qu'elle était devenue incontrôlable, sa folie a pour origine la présence d'une humaine, habitant avec des vampires. _Souriant, le vampire blond pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être se raccrocher à une nouvelle excuse__,__ pour faire exécuter ces dangereux vampires_. Aujourd'hui, Bella est l'une des nôtres, mais… Qui nous dit qu'ils auraient transformée la gamine en vampire, si la Denali ne s'en était pas mêlée ?

Un silence s'éternisa dans la pièce déjà tendue. Certes Tanya avait commis des erreurs, mais les Cullen avaient tout de même fautés les premiers. Et même si Bella était maintenant un vampire, rien ne garantissait aux Volturi qu'elle avait toujours été prédestinée à être l'une des leurs. Peut-être que les Cullen prévoyaient de lui rendre la liberté, en l'incitant à vivre une vie normale, après avoir atteint sa majorité. Savait-il quels risques représentaient une humaine ayant connaissance de leur existence dans la nature ?

- Moi, je peux vous le certifié. Répondit timidement Alice, en se tournant vers Aro. Si vous le voulez bien. Je peux vous le montrer.

Cette timide intervention, qui provoqua autant de soulagement que d'inquiétude pour les Cullen, énerva quelque peu Caius. Mais sans qu'il ne puisse protester, Aro avait déjà bondit pour découvrir quel autre pouvoir possédait ce groupe de vampires végétariens. Et toujours aussi souriant, le Volturi fit signe à la voyante de s'approcher, avant de ardemment lui saisir les mains. Devant ses yeux défilèrent les pensées intimes de la Cullen, alors qu'une vision spécifique qui datait de plusieurs années, attira son attention.

Il pouvait distinguer la fameuse Bella, la peau rayonnant au soleil, sauté joyeusement du haut d'une cascade. Elle atterrit dans un bruit sourd dans l'eau glacial, avant de nager vers un autre vampire près d'elle. Edward saisit alors délicatement la taille de la jeune fille, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, tout en se laissant lentement couler dans l'eau tumultueuse. Oui, Bella semblait depuis longtemps destiné à devenir une immortelle.

- Intéressant. Murmura Aro, en relâchant difficilement la voyante. Vous êtes tous très… captivants.

Ses yeux partaient d'Alice, à Bella, puis revenait à Edward de manière simultané. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, en prenant bien évidement compte de ses propres envies. Mais Aro présentait que Caius voulait ardemment éliminer le danger qu'ils pourraient plus tard représentés pour leur règne, cependant, tuer de tels vampires serait un véritable gâchis à ses yeux. Et bien plus loin, l'assistance qui observait curieusement la scène, s'était scindée concernant l'aboutissement de ce conflit. Certains, ayant eu pitié ou peur des Cullen prônaient leur libération, tandis que d'autres recommandaient leur exécution immédiate.

- Il serait bon de faire preuve de clémence, mon frère. Dit soudainement la voix rauque de Marcus. Trop de vies ont déjà été pris durant ce combat.

Se tournant vers le vampire, Aro l'observa en se demandant la raison de son intervention. Lui qui était resté de marbre depuis le début du débat, prenait maintenant la défense des Cullen. Se rapprochant du trône de Marcus, le Volturi se dépêcha de saisir son bras pour connaitre au plus vite les tréfonds de sa pensée. Étonné, il comprit enfin la nature du lien unissant les Cullen à cet humaine. En effet, même si l'amour évident entre Edward et la nouvelle immortelle était très puissant, les autres membres du clan semblaient eux-aussi connectés à la jeune fille. Bella semblait les attirer à elle, comme si dans un certain sens, son âme reconnaissait celles des autres Cullen comme appartenant à sa famille d'origine.

Après tout, Bella avait ce don de ne jamais laisser les personnes qu'elles rencontraient indifférentes. Qu'on l'aime, ou qu'on la déteste, l'adolescente provoquait de vives émotions à tous les immortels qui croisaient son chemin.

Marcus, émut par ces liens, le pressait de les laisser la vie sauve. Hésitant, le Volturi avait malgré tout du mal à céder à cette requête. Après tout, avec l'aide du don de Chelsea, il pourrait aisément mettre ces étonnants vampires à son service, sous couvert de fausse preuve de magnanimité. Mais lorsque son regard croisa les yeux mort de Marcus, Aro se sentit comme cerné par son frère, alors que celui-ci exprimait pour une fois de l'émotion.

En effet, l'intervention exceptionnelle du Volturi avait semé une grande hésitation au sein de tous les spectateurs alentours, et même ceux qui souhaitaient jadis la mort des Cullen, ne savaient plus s'ils devaient réellement encourager cette condamnation. Dépité, Aro comprit que Marcus savait que son appui aurait semé cette incertitude. Crispant les dents, le Volturi se contraint de faire preuve d'indulgence, pensant que le temps qui s'écoulait inexorablement, lui donnerait bien l'occasion de mettre la main sur les Cullen.

- Tu m'as convaincu. Chuchota finalement Aro, d'une fausse voix mielleuse. Et dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais faire preuve de compréhension envers ces pauvres diables. Les Volturi sont aussi capable de faire preuve de pardon, même s'ils n'offrent jamais de seconde chance. Nous donnons donc aux Cullen la possibilité de retournés chez eux. _D'un grand mouvement de cape, le vampire s'apprêtait à rejoindre son trône - ignorant l'air consterné de Caius - lorsqu'il crut bon de rajouter des dernières recommandations_. Même si je ne saurais que trop les conseiller de ne pas recommencer leurs actes passés. Bella est à jamais la dernière humaine que vous prenez sous votre aile.

La menace était perceptible pour tous les vampires présents dans la grande pièce. Irina, dont la décision sonnait comme un échec pour elle, allait de nouveau protester avant d'être coupée dans son élan par le pouvoir d'Alec. Terrifié d'avoir trop attiré l'attention des gardes royaux, le reste du clan Denali cherchèrent lentement à reculer pour fuir les lieux. Déjà, Jane ressentait l'envie d'évacuer la frustration de ne pas avoir su contrer le pouvoir de Bella.

Quant aux Cullen, ils quittèrent prestement la salle d'audience des Volturi, sans jamais se préoccuper de leurs anciens amis qui ne voulaient à présent que leur perte. Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à eux, de vivre éternellement loin de tous soucis.

Le soir venu, ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils quittèrent les vastes terres de Volterra, et chacun tentait de définitivement oublier toutes ces mésaventures. Soulagés et encore sous le choc des combats, les Cullen souhaitaient plus que tout entamer leur nouvelle existence. Même s'ils savaient être dans l'œil de mire des Volturi, personne ne souhaitait rester à se morfondre, alors que l'éternité leur tendait les bras.

Et alors qu'ils étaient assis à bord d'un jet privé en direction du Brésil, s'éloignant pour de bon des terres de leurs ennemis, Bella resta un moment silencieuse et pensive. Devant le danger qu'ils venaient de courir, l'adolescente avait comme besoin de réponses à certaines questions.

- Edward. Interpella-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je me souviens d'avoir toujours été pratiquement seule. _Fronçant les sourcils__,__ des souvenirs de l'orphelinat de Sainte Anne parcouraient vivement son esprit._ Pourtant vous m'avez adopté, et choisit de courir tous ces risques inutiles. Et vous continuez de vous sacrifiez encore, et encore… _Un rire désabusé lui échappa à cette triste réalité, alors que les autres Cullen écoutaient attentivement la conversation_. Je n'étais pas spécialement belle. Pff… Je n'avais même pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter une miche de pain ! Et, je n'avais même pas véritablement de don. En définitif, je suis plus apparut dans vos vies comme une malédiction. Alors, pourquoi continuer d'avancer avec moi à vos côtés ? J'ai besoin de le savoir.

Ce constat douloureux sonnait de vérité. L'orpheline n'avait jamais rien possédé, et savait qu'elle avait longtemps troublé l'existence de sa famille adoptive. Mais les Cullen avaient malgré tous ces combats toujours veillé sur elle. Alors même si l'adolescente se pensait être tel un fardeau, au fond de son cœur, elle voulait surtout être rassurée. Pourquoi tout risquer pour elle ? N'avait-elle pas apporté que les larmes et le sang dans son sillage ?

Abasourdis, sa famille qui tentait pour sa part d'analyser son discours, furent plus que surpris par l'incongrue de la question. En effet, les gestes totalement désintéressés des Cullen n'avaient nullement besoin de vaines explications. La benjamine demandait « pourquoi », au lieu de simplement dire « merci ».

- Beauté, richesse et pouvoir… Commença lentement à répondre le télépathe. Nous possédons déjà tout cela. _Il marqua une courte pause, afin de réfléchir à la suite de sa tirade, et se rapprocher du visage de sa compagne_. Et « malédiction » ou non, chez les Cullen, personne n'est abandonnée, ou laisser en arrière. Alors tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est d'être toi-même. Toujours aussi têtue, déterminée, suicidaire, et attachante. _Un rire échappa au jeune homme à ces derniers mots, et les autres vampires ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter_. Tu dois juste rester la Bella… qui nous a rendu toute notre humanité. Après tout, c'est ta spécialité !

Baissant les yeux pour cacher sa vive émotion, l'adolescente finit par offrir un merveilleux sourire à sa famille. Oui, elle aurait dut se contenter d'un « Merci, d'avoir toujours fait en sorte que je ne me sente plus jamais perdue ». L'ambiance se détendit enfin calmement.

Une idée qui lui traversa alors l'esprit, fit Bella modifier sa barrière mentale afin que son compagnon posté à ses côtés puisse enfin accéder à son esprit, pour revivre un des souvenirs qu'elle avait jadis retrouvé. Intrigué par cette nouvelle technique, le télépathe avait perçu comme dans un brouillard, les réminiscences de l'arrivée de la benjamine chez les Cullen, ses séances d'études avec ses parents, ou encore ses ballades en compagnie de ses sœurs. La dernière image illustrait la douceur du premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans leur clairière à Forks. Ému, le jeune homme serra la main de l'adolescente, en plongeant de nouveau son regard tendre dans le sien.

- Tu t'en rappel. Murmura Edward avec bonheur. Tu te souviens de tout ?

- Non, pas vraiment tout. Répondit Bella en retenant un rire face au soupir de dépit de son compagnon. Mais peu importe ma mémoire, je suis certaine d'une chose…

Ricanant légèrement devant l'air profondément curieux du vampire, alors qu'elle continuait de faire durer le suspense, l'adolescente lui saisit vivement le visage avant de délicatement l'embrasser. Timide, elle chercha de sa langue à rencontrer sa consœur, attendant que son compagnon réagisse enfin à son initiative. Un sourire presque totalement étendu sur ses lèvres emprisonnées, Edward saisit la taille de la jolie brune, avant que leur échange ne prenne une tournure beaucoup plus sensuelle.

Reprenant la maitrise du baiser maladroit de sa partenaire, le télépathe transmit à son tour tout l'amour, toute la dévotion, et toute la joie qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Enivrés, et sous les rires narquois de leur famille – Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie - les deux amoureux reprirent doucement conscience de leur environnement.

- Ce dont je suis sure… Reprit la voix rendue rauque de la jolie brune après un moment de flottement. C'est que le sentiment que tu dois toujours me revenir me lie irrémédiablement à toi. Et s_oufflant pour se donner contenance, Bella finit sa douce déclaration en un tendre chuchotis_. Je t'aime, Edward. Et je t'aimerais,… Jusqu'à ce que le monde cesse de tourner… _Effleurant les lèvres du vampire, ou un énorme sourire s'étirait encore, la jolie brune se fit taquine_. Tu vas devoir me supporter longtemps ! Une éternité ! Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Attirant d'un geste brusque l'adolescente sur ses genoux, Edward poussa délicatement sa longue chevelure brune sur son épaule droite, pour lui embrasser la clavicule. Se gorgeant de sa nouvelle odeur, qui lui donnait étonnamment toujours autant envie de la mordre, le vampire savoura encore ce bonheur.

- J'en dis qu'il va vraiment te falloir m'épouser. Répliqua le jeune homme, heureux de provoquer à son tour de la surprise à son interlocutrice. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. Alors prend tes responsabilités, Bella ! _Gronda-t-il faussement, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres_. D'avoir à jamais enchainé un homme à toi !

Des sifflements et des applaudissements retentissaient dans l'appareil, alors que les deux amoureux recommençaient à se câliner. Et installé plus loin d'eux, Alice prévoyait déjà sa future robe de mariée, tandis qu'Esmée se serrait fortement dans les bras de son époux.

L'adolescente se sentait entièrement accomplit, roulée en boule contre son compagnon, et elle savait que ce sentiment ne provenait certainement pas du pouvoir de Jasper. Même si sa mémoire ne lui était pas entièrement revenue, et même si elle ne connaissait pas encore les circonstances de sa « mort », Bella se sentait complète. Plus tard, bien plus tard, l'adolescente pleurerait surement pour ceux qu'elle avait oubliés.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette vie lui convenait parfaitement, car, ce n'était pas si mal pour une jeune orpheline de Sainte Anne.

A Volterra, Aro pensait toujours aux différents membres du clan Cullen, alors que plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis leur départ. Leurs pouvoirs étaient en tout point délectable, mais leurs liens familiaux, pouvait représenter un obstacle. De plus, il ne pouvait pas les convoquer, sans qu'ils ne commettent une nouvelle erreur. Soufflant de dépit, il crut apercevoir un rictus moqueur apparaitre sur les traits de Marcus. Non, ce type de réaction ne correspondait pas à son imperturbable frère, il avait très certainement rêvé. De nouveau ennuyé par le départ des Cullen, le Volturi se rassura en pensant qu'il aurait bien l'occasion de profiter de ces merveilleux dons.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Aro ? Questionna Caius, une fois de plus, comme si lui aussi était rongé par l'impatience. Il est dangereux de laisser un tel vampire dans la nature. Et cette Bella risque d'être redoutable dans le futur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Relativisa le Volturi, en haussant des épaules. Nous avons l'éternité pour recroiser Isabella Cullen.

Avec maintenant plus de certitude, l'immortel chassa de son esprit ces vampires végétariens, pour vaquer durant les prochains siècles à venir, à d'autres occupations de son crut.

Déjà, Heidi leur apportait leur succulent dîner.

**FIN.**

Voilà, c'est fini. Non, ce n'est pas une blague lol. Je m'arrête vraiment là pour cette histoire, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu la larme à l'œil, car je m'étais beaucoup attachée à tous ces personnages. Mais il est temps pour moi, d'arrêter de faire la misère à ma grande héroïne : Bella. Je pense que l'avoir transformée en vampire, et fait affronter les Volturi, marque une belle fin pour cette petite orpheline de Sainte Anne.

Merci de m'avoir suivi, encouragé, complimenté, et aidé à faire avancer cette fic. Et merci aussi de m'avoir pardonné mes fautes d'orthographes, mon sadisme omniprésent, et mes phrases à rallonge XD.

Je sais que j'ai énormément gagné en écrivant "Orpheline de Sainte Anne", et aussi en faisant la suite avec "Auprès des ténèbres". Alors merci à tous les lecteurs/lectrices de FF. Bisouxxx.


	22. Merci pour les reviews

**Auprès des ténèbres…**

Disclaimer : L'histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais l'univers de Twilight reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer.

Résumé : Bella a été élevée par les Cullen depuis l'enfance. Après les nombreux sévices subis à l'orphelinat de Saint Anne, et avec ses parents adoptifs, elle reçoit enfin de l'amour au milieu des vampires. Maintenant devenue adolescente, elle doit faire face à de nouveaux problèmes. Entre amour et haine, violence et combats, Bella finira-t-elle par trouver sa propre voie ? Suite directe d'Orpheline de Sainte-Anne.

J'ai reçu des reviews à la fin de cette fic, et je tenais à remercier et répondre à tous ceux et celles qui m'en avait envoyé.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Julie :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir suivie pour ces deux histoires. Eh oui, j'ai finit par faire une fin heureuse. Je ne suis pas parvenue à rester sadique jusqu'au bout lol. Bon, j'espère te retrouver pour une prochaine histoire. Bisouxxx.

**Shallandra :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente qi cette histoire t'as plu. J'essayerais de toujours garder un bon rythme dans mes post pour mes prochaines fics. Biz.

**Felicitie :** Coucou ! Merci de m'avoir suivie. Je suis très contente que tu aies aimé c'est deux histoires. Et tu as vu, je fais des efforts : j'ai mis un Happy end ! Même si je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre en doute une prochaine attaque des Volturi, dans plusieurs siècles lol. J'espère te retrouver pour une nouvelle fiction. En attendant, passe de bonnes vacances ! Bisouxxx.

**miss45 :** Eh oui, c'est fini ! Je me régale de terminer cette histoire sur une fin ouverte, pour laisser aux lecteurs/lectrices le choix d'imaginer une suite. J'avoue que c'est mon côté sadisme qu'y mis à pousser lol. J'espère pouvoir écrire une autre fic, qui te plaira tout autant. Merci encore pour tes reviews. Bisouxxx.

**Anonyme :** Merci pour ta review. Ah, je suis heureuse de savoir que ces deux histoires t'ont plu. Je te souhaite de passer de très bonnes vacances ! Biz.

**Moi : **Coucou !Merci pour ta petite review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, je serais ravie que tu mettes le lien de ma fic sur ta fic. Ce serait génial pour moi, car ça me permettrait de la faire connaitre à plus de monde. Merci à toi ! Bisouxxx.

**Bon, je vais pour l'instant me concentrer sur une autre fic qui me tient à cœur « Elysion », mais peut-être que plus tard, je pourrais écrire un troisième opus à cette histoire. En tout cas, vous m'en avez donné l'envie lol.**

**Merci encore et bonne fin de vacances à tous !**


End file.
